


You’re a Faded Moon (You’ll Be Faded, Too)

by iloveyoulikethis, ultncts



Series: 1950 to Eternity [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, College, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mark is rich, Opposites Attract, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, University, Vampires, Violence, art students, mahae, markhyuck, vampire! mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoulikethis/pseuds/iloveyoulikethis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: donghyuck takes a look at mark who walks across the dark room, his undead body fluttering with life, with annoyance, with pain, with love; everything a vampire shouldn’t have. he cups his face, glaring into a pair of glossy red eyes, “you’re like a faded moon” he says, not letting a smile crack across his face.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 1950 to Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872496
Comments: 181
Kudos: 756





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so.... we are really excited for this.  
> me and sarah, iloveyoulikethis, have been working on this for so so long and it’s finally ready!  
> characters will be updated as the chapters go on.... also be prepared for angst, heartbreak, love and laughter. and vampires, lots of vampires. okay.... enjoy

_flowers_.   
flowers were the first thing that came to donghyuck’s head when his eyes fluttered open in the morning. a bright field of daises, laced with the reminiscent smell of rainfall and the dwell of late summer. he blamed it on his roommate’s pink-packaged laundry detergent that covered the bedsheet currently pulled up against his neck, engulfing him in the atomic smell. it was too strong, too sweet and too jammy, but it made donghyuck feel positive in the mornings, it smelled much better than his previous roommates washing, a smell that forced him to move into a new dorm in the first place. 

it takes a while for his tired body to awaken, his mind being pulled from his pitiful sleep by the lucid tapping of rain on the closed window, and the feet shuffling around the shared room, pulling open the bathroom door and bed-side table draw, to grab a classroom book and spray some perfume.

“sorry for waking you, i’ll be leaving soon,” the voice is muffled, sounding just as tired as donghyuck feels. donghyuck silently watches jaemin pull on his clothes, half lit by the gloomy window by his side, brown hair swishing against his ears. “remember, you have a class at twelve, and we are gonna eat lunch together afterwards at jojo’s cafe”

he can’t even respond before the door clicks shut behind him. he can’t remember anything else from that morning, because his eyelids are heavy against his pupils, trembling in hope for sleep, more sleep, because he spent his night painting onto the roll of japanese parchment jaemin had brought home until three in the morning. 

he can barely remember waking up once more at home ten o’clock, sliding on his frequent, battered yellow sweatshirt and a black beanie to shelter his ruby-red hair from the continuous rain. he can barely remember his feet trudging himself across the campus, trying to dodge the muddy puddles by the grass, taking him into the warmth of the art department, his eyes met with bright paintings, oil-dipped canvases and bright laughter of fellow students. that’s only when he began to feel alive, on this autumn morning, that’s only when he actually felt himself wake up, and start the day with a positive mind. 

“you’re _very_ bright looking today,” a teasing voice licks at donghyuck’s ears, paired with the sound of the chair beside him being pulled back, and then filled with a small body. “you’re even wearing two different colored shoes!”

shit, he’s what? donghyuck regrets looking down, seeing his left foot being hugged with a blue converse, and his right a mustard yellow. was he really that tired?

“renjun this is embarrassing!” 

his classmate simply shrugs his shoulders, letting his auburn hair fall into his eyelashes. renjun seemed tired too, his nose still slightly dotted with small raindrops from the clouds outside. donghyuck didn’t like the rain on days like today. he craved the sun and the blue sky, he craved the feeling of warmth on his skin, rather than the chill of the wind. 

“it looks nice, actually, very you,” renjun‘s voice was laced with uncertainty, but it still made donghyuck feel better nonetheless. it still made donghyuck think for a second that maybe this would inject a whole new trend into the schools ever-changing fashion trends, but he still couldn’t help the cherry blush that covered his cheeks. “i assume you’re joining me and jaemin for some food today?”

it was donghyuck’s turn to shrug, in time with him setting up the paints on the desk in front of him. they had to be in order of the colour of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, the rest of the colors had run empty. “i assume so, i have nothing better to do.” 

to that renjun hums, already sketching out a new comic book character into his sketchbook, a character with bright gleaming eyes and round cheeks. a character that spread a warmth inside of donghyuck’s chest, making his day just even better. he liked days like today, despite the strong rainfall filling the room with a loud thud. days where he can paint, paint and learn, inside the confinement of the lavender colored walls and lingering chatter, days where he wasn’t alone. 

“i think jeno may come as well,” renjun quietly adds, his voice breaking the quiet serenity of his pencil brushing the paper. “him and jaemin have a project together.”

donghyuck can’t help the whine that leaves his throat, or the way his eyebrows furrow underneath his bundle of red hair. jeno, he doesn’t mind, all that much, but jeno’s best friend? an absolute horror. 

“don’t tell me he’s bringing m-“ renjun holds up one hand, probably because donghyuck was talking at such a loud volume several people in the classroom turned their heads in a robotic manner to stare at him, and because he doesn’t want to hear donghyuck groan and grumble. 

“i don’t know if mark is coming, hyuck,” renjun quietly sighs, glaring at the wandering stares from around the room. he’s putting down his pen and pencil at this point to begin painting, filling the character’s hair with a bright orange. “and if he was, why do you care so much? he doesn’t even talk.”

“that’s why i care so much,” donghyuck rolls his eyes. he had stopped painting his flower out of growing frustration around five minutes ago. “he just sits there, staring into space like he’s dead, and then when he wants to talk, he says something bitchy about the way i’m dressed or how loud i’m being!”

“you are rather loud,” that earns renjun a strong slap to the back of his head. “stop being a baby, sit at the other end of the table if you don’t like him that much.”

~

low and behold, donghyuck can spot his not-so-favored lunch buddy from the other side of the cafe. he hates the way his eyebrows automatically furrow on his head when he can see said lunch buddy roll his eyes when he spots donghyuck’s bright yellow sweatshirt, skipping towards the table. 

he’s sitting at the end of the table, next to jeno. donghyuck doesn’t even acknowledge him, doesn’t even let his eyes linger for more than two seconds on him, because he doesn’t want to flatter him in any way possible. 

“ah finally, the lemon boy arrives,” jeno taunts, sending donghyuck a wave as he sips down the last of the soda that sat on the in front of him. “it feels like i haven’t seen you in ages!”

“yeah!” donghyuck’s voice is shrill and loud, echoing through the restaurant. this wasn’t unusual, donghyuck was a loud, boisterous person, everyone was used to this by now, but not mark. because mark was uptight, and mark gets embarrassed even in the presence of donghyuck. the way mark rolls his eyes and winces at donghyuck’s voice infuriates him even more. 

“do you have a problem?” donghyuck asks as his frame slides down into the seat opposite of jaemin. his eyes glare at mark’s pale skin, squinting at him. mark doesn’t respond, he just scoffs and rolls his eyes, pulling down the black sweater to cover his hands. dickhead.

“do you really have to argue already?” jeno raised an eyebrow, shoving an elbow into the ribs of the boy beside him. “you literally see each other once a month, why do you bicker so much?” 

mark scoffed again, one hand pushing back the jet black hair that sits on his forehead. 

“i just don’t see why he feels the need to be so loud all the time,” with mark’s words, laced with a slight venom and uptight tone, donghyuck can feel his hands turn into fists on his lap, and it takes his entire being to not pick up the clean cutlery that sits on the table and throw it at mark’s head. “it’s just annoying.”

“you’re annoying!” donghyuck shoots back, eyes glaring at the pale boy, whose face was half-lit by the rainy window on the wall beside him, showing the dark hues of purple in his hair. “you sit there like a gloomy goth and don’t even speak to us!”

“enough!” renjun holds a hand up, stopping the arguing from escalating to more. renjun had to stop the two boys from fighting last time they all met up, too. but donghyuck doesn’t care. donghyuck doesn’t care that he’s making the eyes of the waitress linger to their table, he doesn’t care that the other boy is glaring at him too, eyes filled with annoyance and inferiority. he was such a dick. “i’m here to eat a cheeseburger, not to hear you two bicker all night.”

and that’s how mark doesn’t talk for the rest of the time. he puts in an earphone, and sits on the end of the table in silence. he doesn’t eat, or order a drink, just sits there, a bundle of darkness within the table of brightly-lit young adults, eyes full with eyeliner and lips tinted red. donghyuck almost thought him pretty, until he remembers he was the biggest douche bag in the entire university. 

“donghyuck, has your class been set that weird art-history assignment yet?” jeno had a mouth full of hamburger, his words barely audible or understandable. donghyuck simply raises an eyebrow, his own mouth full with fries, “ah, yangyang told me about it, he wants my help, you have to find something old in the university and create a painting based on it or something.”

“sounds absolutely dreadful,” jaemin scoffs, leaning back on his chair. it squeaks against the floor, and donghyuck can’t help but notice marks face wince at the sound, like it was fingernails down a chalk board. he’s shocked mark can even hear it at all, because he’s probably letting the rugged beat of a green day song lumber through his eardrums. 

donghyuck purposely leans back on his chair, letting it rub uncomfortably against the slick of the tiled floor. mark winces again, and donghyuck can see him crank up the volume of his music. so he lets it squeak again, unconsciously enjoying the other’s clear discomfort. he knew this was bitchy, he knew this was absolutely childish, but he hated the gothic boy so much he wanted to wind him down, annoy him in every way possible. 

“are you doing that on purpose?” mark pulled out one of his earphones, eyes landing directly onto donghyuck’s face, that was leaning back slightly, head cocked to the side. “because it’s _really_ fucking annoying.”

“it’s barely making a sound, freak!” donghyuck laughs, leaning his head back even further to the sound of his cackle echoing through the open space. the chair continues to squabble with the tiles, and mark continues to wince uncomfortably. 

“ah, mark has impeccable hearing,” donghyuck can barely focus on jeno’s inputted speech, because he’s too busy gawking at the boy on the other end of the table. “he can hear you whispering from a mile away, literally.”

mark stands up, brushing the table with his stomach and almost making it topple over. his pasty hands are pulled into two tight fists. “i’ll see you later jeno.”

“where are you going?” jeno’s voice rings through the restaurant to catch up with the shadow like figure that was descending quickly towards the exiting doors. “mark!”

he doesn’t respond until he reaches the exit, his dark attire looks fitting for the falling rain behind the glass panels of the door, donghyuck thinks. “anywhere away from him.”

the finger pointing directly at donghyuck was meant to be threatening, donghyuck assumes. though, instead of allowing mark to think he seemed scared or worried in anyway, donghyuck simply held a hand against his yellow clad chest accompanied with a fake gasp, it earns nothing but an eye-roll as mark leaves the cafe, walking right into the hammering rain, and disappearing within a moment. 

“i hate him!” donghyuck’s voice breaks the awkward silence that was filling the table. jeno had his head resting on his hand, his blonde hair brushing his fingertips. he looked annoyed. donghyuck didn’t blame him, and for a second, donghyuck feels bad, but only for a second. 

“i don’t get why you hate each-other so much,” jaemin shakes his head, putting down his fork as he finishes his food. “you weren’t even here an hour and he’s already stormed out.”

“he’s so uptight,” donghyuck deadpans, finally letting his chair fall back onto the ground on all fours. his voice was covered by a sudden, loud crack of thunder from outside, darkening the sky that glowed through the windows. “he thinks he’s so cool and sleek, it just annoys me.”

“he’s nice once you get to know him,” jeno adds, also putting down his cutlery. “very quiet and reserved, but so wise and sweet.”

donghyuck chokes on the soda that was trickling down his throat. 

“mark, sweet?” donghyuck once more can’t help the laugh that runs through the open space. jaemin rolls his eyes again, his face glowing from the setting sun that was somewhat peaking through the grey clouds. “i don’t believe that.”

“he is!” donghyuck only laughs at jeno’s words, removing his beanie to shake out his ruby hair, and puts it back on. jeno’s voice is cut short by another tumble of thunder outside. “anyway we should get going, i have, like, two papers due tomorrow.”

jeno was an english and science major, two very separate degrees, but he was the highest graded student at his previous school, so he didn’t struggle with the classes at all. donghyuck however could think of nothing worse than spending his university life hunched over a book or calculator, the thought simply makes his stomach churn. 

“okay, i have to run to get the bus,” jaemin stands up quickly, and the loud squeak of the chair under him reminds him of mark running out with no warning. “i’ll see you back at the dorm, hyuck.”

jeno leaves with him, and renjun bids donghyuck a sullen-faced goodbye a short while later, pulling on his dark blue raincoat and cascading into the pelting rain, leaving donghyuck sitting at the long table alone. he doesn’t know what to do with himself for a few moments. he simple observes the restaurant, half empty and covered in a foggy gloom from the autumn rain. the waitresses are busy walking around, taking orders from students, some dressed head-to-toe in bright, jazzy patterns and some sitting pretty in the latest trends. 

donghyuck hates that his mind wanders to mark, thinking how no one in the entire restaurant was like him; no one in the entire university was like him. he was one of a kind, and donghyuck didn’t mean it in the good way. he was dripping in black, every single time donghyuck saw him. his neck covered with a tight black choker, hair shaved beneath, letting the top messily hang over the undercut and over his ears. donghyuck has never seen him wear a pair of trainers, only the thick-soled boots that add a few inches to his height. he hates that he wishes he liked mark, because mark was unique, in the same way as him. but he hated him, he couldn’t help but hate everything about him. 

and it was like his mindless thoughts about the gothic boy triggered something, because a loud ding vibrates the table just as donghyuck tries to stand up, and his eyes linger on the illuminated screen. mark left his phone there, sitting screen up with his earphones still inserted. they were a tangled mess, which only infuriated him even more. 

“what an idiot.” donghyuck inwardly scoffs, but still let’s his mismatched feet tiptoe over to grab the phone from the table. donghyuck ponders for a moment, gripping the phone with his hand, but he sighs, sliding it into the front pocket of his pink shoulder-bag. 

~ 

it was almost dark by the time donghyuck reaches the dorm-room complex. the sun has descended behind the clouds, hammering the campus into a lucid darkness. donghyuck is just grateful that it has stopped raining, but he isn’t grateful for the way the reminiscences of the rainfall deep through the holes in his converse and onto his socks. 

donghyuck finds himself standing outside of the door for way too long. he contemplates knocking on the hard dark wood for a while, the sign reading “room 119, mark lee, go away” in big bold letters is rather intimidating. donghyuck is surprised he could even remember marks room in the first place, but he inwardly thanks mark for getting drunk that one time and forcing him and jeno to bring him home. 

he knocks, three times, cursing under his breath at how eager it sounded, but knocks again anyway. he hates the way the rustling behind the door causes his stomach to shudder, why did he feel nervous? 

“who is it?” the voice seeps through the wood of the door. cold and laced with ice, defensive. donghyuck rolls his eyes to no one but himself. he hates mark and how icy he was, all. the. time. maybe that’s why they hated each-other so much; because donghyuck was nothing but sunshine and rainbows, while mark was cold and gloomy. 

“i have your phone!” donghyuck’s voice is hidden by a sing-song tone, which makes mark open the door, his body covered in the same black outfit he wore to the cafe. he glances at donghyuck for a short moment, before his lips part into an ‘o’ and his eyes fall towards the ground, his hand going up to cover his pupils with his palm. 

“just fuck off, donghyuck, i don’t have time for your silly games right now,” mark takes the handle of the door in his hand and slams it shut against donghyuck’s face, leaving the younger stunned for a moment.

“did you forget the fact i have your phone?” donghyuck presses his knuckles against the wood that separates them, the sunshine and the rain. “i guess i’ll just keep it, i’ll probably be able to guess your password anyway!” 

donghyuck hears nothing for a second, but then the door is opened, mark has suddenly put on sunglasses, and has turned the light of his dorm room off. donghyuck can still make out the objects inside, due to the yellow glow from the hallway lamp injecting into the space. it’s much nicer than donghyuck’s shared dorm, for one, mark has his own large double bed, draped in dark purple sheets, and his own small kitchen. donghyuck shudders for a moment, thinking about how much it must cost him to live in one of these rooms. 

“why are you wearing sunglasses?” donghyuck scoffs, trying to ignore the way marks pale face is looking everywhere but his own. “it’s literally storming outside.”

“why do you have my phone in the first place?” marks voice is quiet and almost eerie, dripping with confusion rather than anger. 

donghyuck carefully slides out the black samsung from the front pocket of his bag, along with the tangled pair of earphones that hang below it, even marks face cringes slightly at the mess of the wires, but not enough to actually care. 

“you left it on the table after you had a hissy fit and ran away,” donghyuck sneered, holding out the phone for mark to take. “and you should really not tangle your earphones like that, they look expensive.”

“i can afford more if they break,” mark simply says while shrugging, eyebrows rising above the black frames on his face for a moment. he still lets donghyuck’s hand hang awkwardly between the space of their bodies, and donghyuck can feel anger hammer inside his chest from mark’s brag, which confirms the fact he must have money, and he must like people to know. 

mark reaches to take the phone from donghyuck’s hands, his pale hand brushing the honey fingers that are wrapped around the phone. donghyuck gasps at the feeling of the other’s fingers, cold and sharp, like they’ve been dipped in ice. 

“jesus christ, mark. doesn’t your room have heating?” donghyuck pulls his fingers away, instantly pushing them into the pocket of his jeans to try and rid them of the uncomfortable feeling that runs through his finger tips. “you’re freezing!”

he gets no answer, because mark is slamming the door in his face again before he even has time to register the look on the latter’s face. 

“you’re very welcome!” donghyuck can’t help but tell towards the door, voice high and laced with sarcasm. he hated feeling disrespected, he hated the fact that he was going to do something nice only to be thrown away with no thank you. 

“fuck off!” is what donghyuck hears in reply, from a distance behind the door. 

he breathes through his nose, trying to not let it get to him. he ignores the sullen voice, and tries to forget about the fact his toes are wet from rain, and that his beanie has not done a good job at keeping his hair dry. he tries to remain positive, and instead of yelling back, punching the door or sliding something very rude underneath the gap between the door and wooden floor, he leaves. he leaves with a glum expression on his face, into the soaking air and half-empty street. not even the small cat he sees pattering down the campus pathway can shake the strange feeling that sat inside of his chest. 

~

donghyuck was more than delighted when he’s woken up by the sound of a few small birds chirping on his windowsill, accompanied by the pools of sunlight breaking through the cracks in the dusty curtain, warming his honey-colored face. 

jaemin was sitting upright on his bed, a bundle of brown hair with his pink blanket flush against this chest, locking in the warmth from sleep. “morning.”

“good morning,” donghyuck is surprised at the creakiness in his voice, and how his eyelids feel so heavy against his pupils. he got a late night once again. he got carried away drawing into his sketchbook, and he absolutely hates what he found himself sketching until 2 am. mark. he didn’t like the result, because he thought it looked way too pretty, and mark didn’t deserve that. he blamed it on the fact he saw mark last that day, and his brain was conceived with the image of mark standing in the doorway, his pale frame so harsh.

“what time is it?”

jaemin checks the time on his phone, his bottom lip forming a tired pout. “nine-thirty, don’t you have to start that project today?” 

donghyuck groans, shaking his legs in his bed. that damn art project. he hates the thought of it, ever since jeno mentioned it, it’s been a burden on his shoulders. he loved art, he craved art; modern art, art with color, art based off love and happiness and nature, not something old and dusty he has found. 

jaemin laughs at this, a slender hand brushing back the hair on his forehead. “you want me to come with you? i don’t have class until four today.”

donghyuck shakes his head against his pillow. he wasn’t that bad of a friend to make jaemin follow him around dusty old corridors for the morning. so instead, he drags himself out of bed, hating the way the cold floor feels against his toes. he pulls on a bright blue hoodie, one that has holes in the lining, and the same mis-matched converse he has been wearing. he actually quite liked the way the shoes had looked. 

he finds himself heading towards the science building on campus, letting himself roam the corridors, begging for something historic to pop up and inspire him, but he sees nothing. nothing but stern-eyed students in white lab coats. he didn’t know what to even look for. so instead, he puts in an earphone and heads towards the main lobby of the campus, because he knew there was a basement below, and he hoped he could find something there. 

he ignores the looks from the university staff as he enters, he whispers that he’s here for a project, and they let him through. the first thing he notices is how cold it was in there, and how the temperature plummeted as he entered the basement. it was musky, old, and dark, which didn’t really surprise him. the basement was full of long corridors used for storable cupboards and cleaning closets. 

and then he spots it, the class photos on the wall, ten of them, big and hanging in frames on a empty wall. 

he darts towards them, the soles of his shoes squeaking against the clean tiles, until he reaches the photos, clapping his hands at how the first one is from the first year the university opened, back in 1950. it was perfect, the picture was taken in black and white but was clear enough to make out the features despite the era. the students were all dressed in black suits and long dresses, hair cut short and prestige. donghyuck lets his eyes falter over each and every student, trying to think of a story or trigger for his art project. but as his pupils reach the front row, his chest goes slack. 

it can’t be. 

but it was. donghyuck could recognize that face from a mile away, pale, thin and angry, black hair reflecting the overhead lights. mark. 

he rubs his eyes, once, twice, three times. he blinks and blinks but the image doesn’t change, the person sitting in the front row still remains, mark. he laughs, it can’t be. he tells himself that he’s seeing things, and that it must just be someone who looks a little similar to him. but the feeling in his chest disagrees. it’s mark. 

his mind falters for just a moment, and he pulls the earphone from his ear to fully focus on the image. it plunges him into a somewhat scary silence, the music is replaced with the empty echoing of the cold corridors. 

“no way...” donghyuck lets his finger run over mark’s face in the image. he wanted to tell himself he was being stupid, and that there’s no way mark would be in an image from 1950. but mark was unique, in every way, it wasn’t hard to spot him. 

his eyes quickly move to the image next to it, 1960. he can’t see mark in this image, or in the one with 1970 written beneath it. but, his eyes fall onto the class of 1980, and low and behold, the same pale face is sitting in the front row, still draped in black. his eyes weren’t shining in this image, and mark looked different, his ears appeared slightly more pointed, like they are now. and his eyes weren’t gleaming with hope like they were in the first picture. donghyuck blames the fact that the image is now in color for the fact mark looks almost like a white colored sheet. 

his mind completely falls from the fact he’s meant to be here to get inspiration for his art project, because he spends the next fifteen minutes still staring at the images on the wall. he takes a few photos of them with his phone, and saves them. he doesn’t really know why, but he does. part of him is scared when he comes back to this place, the images won’t be there. he feels like he’s seen something forbidden, something wrong. supernatural, maybe. 

“excuse me?” the hand that lands against donghyuck’s shoulder causes him to yell out, falling back against the wall, his head colliding with the dusty black frame of the first school photo. “who let you down here? this is for staff only.”

it was an older-aged woman with grey hair. her small frame draped in a cleaning uniform. donghyuck only holds a hand to his chest to try and calm himself down, before running back up the stairs and landing back onto the street. it was beginning to rain again, the clouds in the sky filling up to cover the blue with grey. donghyuck still couldn’t calm his beating heart. 

~

“good afternoon, moron,” donghyuck is met with a half-assed tone as he sits down in the restaurant for a late breakfast. jaemin is sitting alone with his head in his hand, his other hand holding a blue pen, which runs over the paper he was writing on. “sorry if i woke you this morning, i couldn’t find my socks.”

donghyuck recalls jaemin cursing at six in the morning, but he didn’t really care, he fell asleep one more as soon as jaemin left for his class ten minutes later. 

“is anyone else joining us?” donghyuck can’t help the rushed tone in his voice. his eyes look around to make sure no one is listening into their conversation, and this behavior makes jaemin raise one of his eyebrows. 

“i invited jeno, but he said his class is running late,” jaemin puts down the pen onto the paper, it rolls for a second, before falling still. “why? you seem concerned... is everything okay?”

donghyuck gulps. he really didn’t know what to say, he wanted to get this off his chest, he’s been meaning to tell jaemin for the past day, but he hasn’t had the chance. he pulls the phone from his checkered trousers, silently opening up the photo he took yesterday. 

“who is this?” donghyuck turns the phone in jaemin’s direction, letting the screen illuminate his tired face. jaemin squints, because the original class photo is blurred with age, and because donghyuck’s hands are shaking slightly. 

“isn’t that mark?” jaemin uses two fingers to pinch the image even closer than what donghyuck had cropped. “he looks funny there, where did you find the photo, stalker?” 

donghyuck sighs in relief. at least he knew he wasn’t going insane. he kept himself awake until four in the morning, mind spiralling with the two class photos. 1950, 1980. how? how was mark in those images? it made him feel so uneasy. it made him feel sick. 

“i found it, it’s a photo from 1950!” he whisper shouts, eyebrows furrowing beneath the red hair on his forehead. “it was under the rece-“

“1950, donghyuck?” jaemin is laughing quietly. when he rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, donghyuck really does feel insane. “you’re crazy! what are you trying to say, mark’s a time travelling alien?” 

an alien. i mean, it made some sense. for what other reason could mark be in an image way back in 1950 and still be alive right now? donghyuck definitely believed in aliens, his late night chats about extraterrestrials with renjun only fueled this thought, as he specifically remembers renjun telling him that he thought life on mars could live thousands of years. 

“maybe he is! i’m not insane, jaemin-” his speech is cut off by the sound of footsteps, and he spots jeno walking towards their table which was by the window. he didn’t care, until he saw who was shuffling behind him, like a dark shadow. of course he was, of course he turned up when donghyuck’s mind was spinning with all the possible reasons mark was existing in the first place. 

“don’t say a thing to them,” he warns, but jaemin simply waves a hand in dismissal, like he couldn’t care less about the situation. 

“hey,” jeno waves a hand, which is then used to pull back the seat next to jaemin. mark hovers for a second, there wasn’t another seat that wasn’t directly opposite donghyuck’s, so he had no where to sit but there. “renjun not here?”

mark doesn’t speak. he doesn’t greet them. he just sits, silently and coldly, ears covered by his earphones. this doesn’t bother jaemin in the slightest, because he’s too busy talking to jeno about his recent class, and explaining that renjun was probably asleep in his dorm. 

donghyuck can’t help but let his eyes study each and every inch of mark’s face. he knew he was staring, and he didn’t find it in him to care. he went from his ears, that were slightly pointed at the ends, not too much that would be considered abnormal, but they were much more sharp than donghyuck’s. he didn’t know what an alien would look like, and he’d always assume that they’d have three eyes and green skin, because other than being a little gothic, mark looked somewhat normal. what wasn’t normal was him being in a photograph from nearly 67 years ago. 

he watches as mark looks up from the phone in his hands, catching donghyuck staring at his face. he frowns slightly, opening his mouth to probably spit some rude regard, but instead, he simply closes it, looking the other way. that was also weird, considering that for the past year they’ve known each other, either one of them wouldn’t leave an opportunity to argue and fight. 

“are you okay?” jeno waves a hand in front of donghyuck’s face, leaning over the table to do so. donghyuck struggles to pull his eyes away from mark, like his brain was latching him on to him, trying to figure out what was going on. “you look like you’re literally going to pass out.”

jaemin only laughs, and mark simply blinks in the direction of donghyuck’s frozen face. it was all so weird, the entire situation. it was making him feel a little sick inside, if he was being honest with himself. 

“i feel a little sick” donghyuck lies. he wasn’t really lying, he did feel sick, but he felt sick because his brain was convincing him that mark was an alien, a pale gothic alien sitting a meter away from him on the table. “you guys can go ahead and order, i’m not going to eat.”

jeno nods, and him and jaemin descend towards the food counter, shoulders touching. it felt a little awkward, for a moment, just him and mark sitting alone at the table. it was no secret they disliked each-other, and it was no secret that mark couldn’t give less of a shit about the face that was paling with fear and sickness opposite him. 

so donghyuck simple slides down in his seat, burying his head in his hoodie. he curses inwardly when his foot accidentally brushes mark’s shin under the table, the same feeling of coldness he got when their fingers touched takes over his body, goosebumps rising over his skin. it was weird, the feeling that slid through his veins from touching mark, but was was weirder, it that for only a second, he sees a small closed-mouth smile fall on mark’s lips as their skin touched, but only for a second, before his face his back to its icy composure. 

“is there a reason your staring at me like that?” mark suddenly asks, breaking the thick silence between them. 

“yes,” donghyuck answers truthfully, without really thinking. mark’s eyebrows raise for a moment, and donghyuck can’t help but notice the way he runs his teeth over his bottom lip. 

“are you gonna tell me why?” mark scoffs, pulling out his earphones and placing them on top of his phone on the table. he leans forward, so his elbows rest against the table mat. 

“no,” donghyuck answers truthfully again. what was he meant to say? i think you’re an alien, mark lee. that would be ridiculous, and would probably make mark hate him even more, if that was even possible. 

“so you’re just going to continue to sit there and stare at me like i’m an alien?” when the words slip out of mark’s mouth, covered by a small scoff and an eye roll, donghyuck feels his entire body tense up. an alien. do aliens read minds? because if they could, it would explain why mark was staring at him with so much intensity. 

“‘maybe you are an alien,” donghyuck’s words spill from the space between his clenched teeth. he didn’t think mark would be so shameless, so strange and so obvious. but here he was, asking if donghyuck thought he was an alien. 

for a moment, though, donghyuck wants to laugh, because the thought of mark being an extraterrestrial was absolutely ridiculous, and he felt stupid. but then the same feeling in his chest settles down; something wasn’t right about mark. 

“you really are rude,” mark waves a hand, almost to dismiss the boy before him. “if you can’t act like an adult, you shouldn’t be in university at all.”

donghyuck wants to punch him now, square in his sharp nose, but donghyuck is donghyuck, he radiates positive energy, he radiates the sun and the moon all at once, he couldn’t ruin that reputation by breaking the university’s most famous goth’s nose, could he?

just as donghyuck is about to make another rude remark to fuel the fire between them, the sound of two food trays hitting the table make his body jump, eyes leaving the tense expression of mark to the confused one of jeno, who is sliding into his seat. 

“are you guys fighting again?” jeno’s sounds disappointed, but also like he couldn’t care less at all. “can’t you just get along?”

“i don’t like him,” mark speaks, shocking jaemin with his first words of the night. he was crude, and bashful, but somehow donghyuck didn’t mind, he liked that mark was truthful, as much as it made his energy deflate. “i think he’s annoying and loud and prissy.”

“prissy?” donghyuck raises an eyebrow, stealing one of jaemin’s french fries in the process. “are you saying that because i’m gay?”

marks eyes widen. 

“n-no” he gulps, panicking for a moment, but donghyuck only throws his head back to laugh, throwing another stolen fry right at mark’s black sweatshirt, and for just a moment, he swore he could’ve seen a flicker of light behind his eyes. 

~

it hurts when donghyuck slams his fist against the wood of the familiar door just as the sun begins to set behind the grey clouds outside. he didn’t mean to hit it so hard, but he felt a little anger inside of his chest, or maybe a little excitement? he didn’t really want to admit that it was the latter. 

it’s only a few seconds before donghyuck can hear a small voice behind the door, almost scared, worried or anxious. “who is it?” 

“open the door!” donghyuck’s voice leaves his mouth whiner than he expected. he wanted to sound a little threatening, but it didn’t really work. 

he hears a loud sigh, a few steps and objects moving behind the door, before it opens, revealing the tall body covered in black, leaning against the door frame slightly. donghyuck rolls his eyes when he sees the same black frames placed on the edge of mark’s nose, and how the back of his hair is stuck up in three different directions. 

“what do you want now?” mark crosses his arms in front of himself, and donghyuck’s eyes trail over the exposed skin on his wrists. he notices how soft, pale and altogether strange it looks, too plain, not a trace of a blue vein, or even a drop of jewelry. mark was strange, he knew that by now. “come to insult me and call me an alien again?”

donghyuck rolls his eyes, before reaching into his bag and pulling out the same phone as last week, still entangled between the black wires of the earphones, he doesn’t have the energy to complain about them today, because the way mark leans over him is almost intimidating, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. 

“i’m beginning to think you’re purposely leaving your phone near me just to force me to bring it back to you,” donghyuck scoffs a little, sarcasm dripping through each word. “next time i’m gonna take a photo of my bare ass and post it through your letterbox.” 

mark scrunches up his nose, which lifts his black glasses for a second. “you think i want to see you?”

donghyuck shrugs. he felt a little embarrassed now, talking about his bare ass. 

“you know, donghyuck,” mark starts, reaching forward to take the phone from donghyuck’s extended arm. donghyuck frowns at the way mark is so careful to not touch his skin, almost peeling the phone back with the sleeve of his sweater. “i don’t know how you have the energy to be so positive all the time.”

donghyuck is definitely shocked by his words. his voice sounds almost kind? almost nice? almost like... a compliment? it was strange, very strange, to hear something other than a “fuck you” or “fuck off” be sprayed in donghyuck’s direction. it was strange, for sure, but donghyuck couldn’t get the image of mark in the school photo out of his mind as he stares at the boy. 1950. 1950. 1950 was about seventy years ago, but why was mark so young, so clean, so...pure. he wasn’t old. he wasn’t green and definetly did not have three eyes like a usual alien, it was disheartening. 

“mark, can i ask you something?” donghyuck can feel his voice quivering in his throat. his hands that are tucked beneath his sweater shaking slightly. 

mark raises an eyebrow above his black  
sunglasses, he surprisngly nods, his crossed arms falling to his sides.

“what were you doing in 1950?” 

and then, it feels as though time stops. because one second donghyuck is staring at mark as his lips part into an ‘o’, and then the next he feels a cold arm around his wrist, and before he can even blink, he’s inside of mark’s big dorm room, his back pressed against the now closed door behind him. 

he doesn’t have time to process what the fuck just happened, or how the room doesn’t stop spinning for at least five seconds, before mark is speaking, and the way his voice is laced with anger, confusion and... hurt, makes donghyuck’s heart beat so, so fast inside of his chest. 

“what do you know?” 

donghyuck goes to open his mouth, but no words come out. what did he know? 

“who did you talk to?”

he still can’t reply, so he silently pulls out the phone from his back pocket, and turns the screen around with a shaky hand to show mark the image of him that he found in the university’s basement. mark has no color, but if he did, donghyuck was sure that it would be gone with shock. 

mark pulls the shades off his face to get a closer look at the image, and although it felt impossible, donghyuck’s heart beats ten times faster when he notices the dark, ruby glaze inside of his eyes, replacing the usual black eyes he’s used to seeing. 

“y-you’re an alien, aren’t you?” donghyuck whispers, his body ridden with too much shock to sound sarcastic, or angry, or even confused. he just stands there, and let’s mark pry the phone from his hands, placing it on the table that was behind him. “i won’t tell anybody...” donghyuck trails off. 

“i’m not an alien,” mark shakes his head, letting his black hair fall into his eyes. “are you stupid? do i look like a fucking alien to you?”

it was so weird that the usual rude tone of mark’s voice made donghyuck calm down, it was weird that mark being rude to him brought him back to his senses, letting him stand up fully again and stare at mark with a slight frown on his face. 

“i don’t know mark! i don’t know anything! all i know is that you should be at least 70 years old right now, yet you’re still standing here in a university dorm room!”

mark steps towards him, body exhuming ice, coldness, a little bit of anger, mixed with what felt like... intimidation. it forces donghyuck to take a few steps backwards as well, until his back is pressed against the hard wood of the door behind him. he watches as mark laughs a little bit, he’s unsure if it’s a laughter from amusement or pity, or a little bit of both. 

“would an alien have eyes like this?” mark asks, an eyebrow raised. he leans down slightly so that donghyuck can really catch the red inside of his eyes, it’s bright and unnerving. “would an alien have skin that’s almost white, or be this cold to touch?”

donghyuck feels mark’s hand against his cheek and once more, that strange feeling, a glacial feeling runs through his skin, causing goosebumps to rise on every inch of his skin. 

“would an alien be able to pull you into here in less than one second?” mark pulls his hand away. donghyuck feels like he can’t breathe, he feels like he can’t speak or move or argue back, because his mind is throbbing with possible outcomes for everything mark is saying. 

but it hits him like a ton of bricks. hard and heavy in his chest. red eyes, pale skin, cold, fast, dark, no emotions, being alive seventy years ago. he felt dumb for not thinking of it the first time. 

“are you really telling me you’re a vampire right now?” donghyuck asks, trying to push himself from mark’s growing proximity, but there is no where to go, no where to run, if he screamed, he wasn’t sure anyone would hear him. he wasn’t sure if he wanted people to hear him, if he was being honest. the feeling that ran through his chest wasn’t completely fear, or the concern that mark may have had the ability to rip out his throat in any second, but it was mixed with something different. it almost felt like excitement, which sounded ridiculous in his own mind. 

“shouldn’t you be a little more afraid that your arch nemesis is telling you he’s a vampire?” mark raises an eyebrow, his lips pulling into a small smirk like he was enjoying this. 

“there’s no such thing as vampires,” donghyuck taunts back, trying to meet the aspersion in mark’s own voice. “first of all, you don’t have big, sharp, scary teeth. second of all, i’m not an idiot, there’s no such thing as vampires” 

donghyuck knows that by now, he’s lying not only to himself but to mark. all possible signs point to be fact that mark could be a vampire, no matter how ridiculous it sounded pulsating through his brain. he knew that it felt like a fairy tale, or a horror movie, when mark places one hand next to his head to press his palm against the wooden door, and leans his head down. he can feel his heart beating when mark opens his mouth, and when he watches two sharp, but small, fangs grow in marks mouth, appearing from what seemed like nothing. 

“you still don’t believe me?” mark asks again, his breath fanning the skin on donghyuck’s face. he wants to shake and scream when mark leans his head down and presses the fangs against his neck, not sinking them in. yet he only runs the sharp panels of bone across donghyuck’s jugular, taunting him, trying to break him, make him pass out in fear. 

and, although he was scared, donghyuck didn’t want him to stop. donghyuck somewhat enjoyed this, the sensation of fear, excitement and budding sexual tension from the feeling of a musky breath against his neck was so different, so dangerous, so thrilling. 

“bite me,” donghyuck can’t stop the words from spilling through his lips. he wanted it, he wanted to be proven wrong. 

“are you fucking insane?” mark is whispering almost, his voice slightly lisped due to the sharp teeth inside of his mouth. “i could kill you!”

“i said, _bite_ me,” donghyuck speaks again, unknowingly moving a hand to press against mark’s frosty neck. “fucking bite me and prove me wrong.”

and so mark does. mark let’s his teeth sink into the soft flesh a few centimetres from donghyuck’s jugular, soft yet raw and unnerving, like a deranged starved animal and a soft lover all at the same time. donghyuck was shocked and thrilled, the complete power loss and euphoria that took over each and every inch of his body was almost too much to handle. it hurt, of course it hurt, the feeling of fangs inside your neck could never be too comfortable, but donghyuck enjoys it, the feeling of his knees going weak at the blood loss, and how his mind spins with so so so many different possible outcomes for this situation. he knew he was crazy, but he didn’t care. 

he even moans when mark removes his teeth and licks at the budding droplets of crimson that trickle down his neck and into his collarbone. he could swear that he hears mark ask “did you really just moan?” but he blocks it out, his mind swelling and body weakening. he can’t tell if this was from complete jubilation, fright or enjoyment. it was a strange situation. one that feels like a dream, so dream-like that when mark shakes his shoulders to try and get his attention, his knees buckle, mind foggging. the last thing he remembers is sliding down the wooden door and onto the cold of mark’s floor, his vision going bleak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!   
> thank you so much for the few kind comments on chapter one. we worked hard on this so it’s great to see people enjoying the plot!  
> this chapter things get a little steamy so... please enjoy

donghyuck wakes up in a bed that is most definitely not his, the smell of flowers absent from the thick blanket currently draped over his body, replaced with a foreign, musky scent. it engulfs him, filling his nose, sending soft goosebumps down his skin. it was all very atypical, foreign and strange, being inside of a different bed that wasn’t his at such an early time in the morning. it almost makes him feel sick for just a moment, so he opens his eyes to try and rid the feeling of uncertainty. 

yet, when he opens his eyes slowly, he’s only met with darkness, small cracks in the blinds letting in a few streams of light, causing yellow lines on his outstretched arm. the bed is warm where he lays, curled up around himself, yet when he reaches out to touch the other vacant side, it feels like he’s touched a plumet of ice. he retracts his extended arm, confusion written all over his face as he gently lifts his head up from the fluffy pillows, rubbing his eyes in the process. 

upon taking a look around the unlit room, he notices a neat pile of folded, mostly black sweatshirts, and that confirms to him that he’s in mark’s bedroom. he suddenly realizes how tired he actually is, and how the side of his neck is unexplainably sore. 

donghyuck runs the soft pads of his fingers over the sore area, wincing in pain. flashbacks of yesterday suddenly make their way into his brain, fuzzy, but still clear enough for him to realize what actually occurred. 

mark, the uptight, gothic boy, donghyuck’s sworn enemy, is a fucking _vampire_. and he bit him, too. quite deeply he assumes, else he wouldn’t have passed out onto the hard wood of marks bedroom floor. 

the thought of mark prompts donghyuck to finally get out of the unnecessarily big, yet cozy bed. he finds himself missing the scent of mark’s bed engulfing him, but quickly dismisses the thought as soon as it comes. his feet are barely on the cold ground when he feels the world revolving around him, mind blurry, eyes fuzzy, vision going black. donghyuck is still stubborn, and instead of falling back onto the bed, he’s up and standing, feet planted in their spot. 

he takes a step, ignoring the ringing in his ears, and automatically regrets it. he feels himself slowly falling, the ringing in his ears getting louder, black dots filling his vision. having already accepted what’s about to happen, donghyuck lets himself collapse, only for his head to collide with a sturdy chest. in his nauseous state, he still feels a strong pair of very cold arms circle his frame, holding him, preventing him from falling. 

his mind registers the musky, masculine scent that most definitely belongs to none other than mark, and donghyuck unconsciously buries his head further into the vampire, breathing in his smell. for a fraction of a second, donghyuck feels safe in his arms, melts into the way they’re tightly wrapped around him, protecting him, shielding him from the world. 

“hey, hey, are you okay?” mark’s concerned voice rings out, and donghyuck has never heard mark’s voice sound so soft. he thinks he’s dreaming for a moment, because he doesn’t believe that mark would willingly help him, protect him, hold him.

“i think i should sit down,” donghyuck mumbles, face still against mark’s shoulder. he doesn’t even think the latter can hear him, but he’s thoughts are proven wrong when he feels himself being lifted, one cold arm now hooked under his knees. donghyuck shudders at the contact, eyes closed. mere seconds later, he feels the soft fabric of mark’s dark brown couch under him.

donghyuck’s pupils finally land on mark, who’s sitting on the chair facing him, pale hands clasped. he looks guilty, almost. hunched over a little awkwardly, his black hair falling onto his eyelids. it was awkward, and a thick cloud of silence falls between the two boys, who sit opposite each other like fire and ice, like a rainbow and storm, too different, too dangerous. donghyuck hates how it excites him.   
  
mark’s ruby eyes meet donghyuck’s tired ones, and he breaks the budding familiarity of silence, “i think i should explain what happened, why it happened.”

in the middle of it all, donghyuck finds himself chuckling, eyes crinkling. “you’re a vampire, mark. what’s there to explain, sounds pretty normal to me!”

donghyuck can’t help but be sarcastic and a little rash, that was donghyuck all over, a little bitchy, yet funny and bright, even in moments were his body was trying to overcome a severe blood loss not even ten hours previous. 

donghyuck hears mark sigh and looks up to see mark standing up from his seat to move his chair a little closer to donghyuck, he can almost feel the chill of his body exhuming into his skin, but the warmth of the couch encompasses him, adding a little stretch of safety.   
  
“donghyuck, this is serious,” mark’s voice comes out a little serious, his eyes furrowing. “do you know about us?” 

donghyuck’s mind stills for a moment trying to figure out what mark meant. us, _us_? as in multiple vampires, as in there’s more than just him. he guesses it does make sense, and the only face that pops into donghyuck’s mind is jeno, because he seems to be the only person mark likes in this school. it makes his stomach churn a little bit, the idea of cute little jeno being a blood sucking vampire, the thought of his friend having fangs, red eyes, and ice skin.

“us? what do you mean us? you and jeno?”

“jeno? what does jeno have to do with this you dumb ass? i mean, us, me, vampires!” mark speaks, exasperated, pausing to gesture at himself. this defeats the idea of jeno being a vampire, which somewhat eases him. “jeno isn’t a vampire, he couldn’t hurt a fly.”

donghyuck looks up, mumbling a small “oh”, face reddening. he acts as if the last few seconds didn’t happen at all, continuing. “well, i now know i guess.”

mark is scratching his neck again, and donghyuck thinks the vampire is contemplating something, his mouth opening and then closing right after, no words really coming out. 

“i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have done that. i could’ve killed you, you know?” mark finally speaks, voice honest, maybe a little soft, too. soft and warm, the opposite to how mark was. he was meant to be rude, cold and harsh; how donghyuck liked him best. 

“but you didn’t,” donghyuck replies, “it was me who asked anyway, so it’s not your fault.” he adds. he really didn’t blame mark. when he had asked mark to bite him, he didn’t really think the latter would comply. he promptly recalls the feeling of mark’s fangs sinking into his neck, how euphoric it felt, mark lapping up the trickle of blood flowing down the expanse of his warm neck. donghyuck thinks he’s crazy for wanting to feel that again, and how his tight, sickle chest beats faster at the thought of mark all over his neck; owning him, controlling him. 

mark’s firm voice breaks him out of his dreamy stance, “but still, it was very dangerous. i’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a pang of disappointment slowly sinking in his chest. he finds himself speaking without thinking, eyes trained on mark. 

“and what if i want it to happen again?” 

mark’s eyes flash with something, and donghyuck can’t put his finger on it. mark suddenly gets up from his seat, and donghyuck thinks he hears him mutter a “you don’t know what you’re saying”. he’s right by the kitchen in mere seconds, and donghyuck stares in amazement. 

“what do you want to drink, donghyuck?”

donghyuck inwardly smiles. he thinks he might like this caring side to mark a little, tiny bit. but then he remembers it’s mark’s fault for making him feel this shitty in the first place, his head still pounding and blurring his hearing just a little. 

“hot chocolate,” donghyuck replies with a small laugh, because he assumes someone like mark doesn’t even own a packet of hot chocolate and he mostly said it to be extra extra annoying, but he’s proven wrong when mark opens up the kitchen counter and pulls out a a purple box, pouring the contents into a red mug. 

he eyes the back of mark’s figure, noticing that the goth is wearing a grey jumper instead of his usual black attire. the black choker that normally adorned his pale neck was nowhere in sight, and his jet black hair, hinted with elements of a purple glow, looked very, very soft. 

“you know, i can feel you staring, donghyuck,” mark states, back still facing donghyuck like a wall, like he was guarded, like he didn’t want mark to see his face. 

“can you blame me? you’re wearing grey, mark lee,” donghyuck replies cheekily. 

“fuck off,” mark shoots back, his shoulders rising and falling. donghyuck tries to pretend he doesn’t see the curve of mark’s lips in the kitchen cupboard reflection, because it was made of that rich material that was mirrored. 

donghyuck hates it for a moment, being alone and vulnerable around mark lee, because it was all so strange. too different, but donghyuck wasn’t sure why he finds it so exciting, so mind-boggling and enchanting. he’s not sure how to even fathom the idea that mark is a vampire. a vampire. a vampire who is making him a hot beverage, even adding marshmallows and cream. 

“you know, i’m still not scared of you,” donghyuck hums, leaning back into the comfort of the couch, watching mark cross the break between the kitchen and living room. he still couldn’t believe that mark could afford such a large student accommodation, it was double the size of his, with a separate bedroom. “as much as you bite me, i won’t be scared of you, i never have been.”

mark laughs, almost. it comes out more like an arrogant scoff, a little bitchy and tame. he places the mug onto the coffee table, not bothering to use a coaster. donghyuck wants to laugh at the way the cream is spilling over the sides of the mug and down onto the table. 

“you don’t have to be scared of me,” mark shrugs, once again sitting on the chair to face donghyuck. almost like he’s watching him, guarding him, stopping him from running into the street and screaming vampire vampire. “but i know you are, a little bit.”

donghyuck begins to sip on the hot chocolate. it’s too sweet, and the milk to chocolate powder ratio is off, but he doesn’t blame mark. it makes it a little more endearing. 

“i didn’t take you for the marshmallow owner type of guy,” donghyuck changes the subject, hating the way mark could somehow sense his budding fear, he didn’t feel like being weak, he didn’t feel like being pushed by mark’s intimidation. 

“don’t you humans like sweet things?” mark shrugs, and donghyuck notices he’s sipping something inside of a coated bottle, he assumes it’s water, but when he sees a little crimson red trickle over the lid, his heart somewhat doubles because he’s reminded all over again that mark drinks blood. blood. his blood. 

“and you don’t?” donghyuck fires back, one eyebrow raised beneath his messy red hair. “i would’ve taken you for a milk chocolate kind of guy, mark lee.”

mark fake gags, crossing one of his legs over the other. he hates the way his eyes linger on marks toned legs, his brain telling him he loves the way marks legs look stuffed inside the tight black jeans. 

“did you forget i’m a vampire?” mark sips his drink, before placing it on the coffee table too. “i haven’t had candy since 1956, i think.”

donghyuck knows the question he’s about to ask is risky, he knows what he’s about to ask could break or make this slightly peaceful moment. but his brain was so curious, gyrating with so many questions, so many possible answers. he couldn’t stop the words spilling from his lips. 

“how did you become a vampire?” 

mark looks stunned, his somewhat warmish expression turning into concrete, cold and keen. 

“rule number one, _never_ ask a vampire why he’s a vampire,” he says, crossing his arms onto his chest. donghyuck feels bad for a moment, but then he remembers what an asshole mark has been to him for the past year, and he laughs, loud and clear, enough for it to hurt his swollen and bruised neck. 

“you know i won’t tell anyone.”

“you know if you tell anyone anything, i will literally have to kill you, right?” mark warns him. his ruby eyes glaring in between donghyuck’s soul and mind, but it only makes donghyuck laugh again. 

“then can you at least tell me how i’ve never noticed your eyes being so red?” donghyuck tries, trying to flash mark a fun-smile, but it’s defeated when mark rolls his eyes, sipping his drink once more. 

“contacts.” mark shrugs. “i wear black contacts.”

“and why are you so cold all the time?” 

it’s mark turn to laugh now, and for some reason, it makes donghyuck’s inside warm. it’s the first time he’s really heard mark laugh. loud, clear and unhinged, like his icy, rude exterior was broken, just for a moment. 

“did you forget that i’m literally a vampire?” marks eyebrow raises. “i’m literally, you know, dead.”

donghyuck hums, gulping down the last of the hot drink in the mug before setting it down onto the coffee table, he worries that it’ll leave a stain on the wood, but he knows by now mark most likely doesn’t care about these sort of things, he learnt that from his tangled earphones. 

“and how did your fangs suddenly grow?” he continues asking questions, mostly because he can tell it’s annoying, but also because he was super curious about these things. 

“because-“ mark sighs, looking stressed for a moment. “you, you, um, made me hungry.”

and donghyuck cackles. he actually cackles, his head thrown back, and arms waving in the air as he laughs. he really doesn’t know why it’s so funny, but it is, maybe because of the way marks pale face looks so shy, or because the idea of him having any kind of effect on mark was funny. 

“god, donghyuck,” mark rolls his eyes again. “humans have scents, i didn’t drink all day, and you walked in here with an attitude and kept taunting me, so i got hungry!” 

“so your basically saying i gave you a vampire boner?” donghyuck sniffles his laugh, because it’s making his dizzy head hurt a little more. 

“you’re disgusting,” mark sips his drink. donghyuck can’t quite work him out in this moment. he wants to think that mark was being nice and sarcastic in the same way he was, but the constant frown on his eyes made donghyuck feel as though there was no way to break marks icy composure, and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to. “this isn’t a very funny thing to joke about.”

“it is,” donghyuck shrugs, ignoring the way his hands tremble in his lap. he wasn’t sure if this was from his severe blood loss or the anxiety of being sat face to face with mark lee, who is a vampire. “it’s funny, feels like i‘m dreaming, how am i sat in a university dorm with an evil bloodsucker.”

“that’s not funny,” mark’s voice determines that he was in fact, still a dickhead. “you really need to learn how to grow up, a little bit.”

“you really need to learn not to be such an asshole, a little bit” donghyuck retorts, a scoff coming from his nose. “is it so hard to be nice to people?”

mark doesn’t listen, instead he stands up, taking his half-drunken cup in his hands and heading in the direction of the kitchen. donghyuck lets his eyes follow him, for a moment he really thinks he is dreaming, because the rain that’s falling down outside pounds on the windows matches the shuffling of mark’s, surprisingly small, feet.   
the window next to the sink is hidden by droplets of rain, but donghyuck can see a break in the clouds, and watches as the sun crumbles through the mist, and into the apartment. he can hear mark hiss slightly and pulls the blind down, plunging the room into a obscure darkness. 

“mark, how come i’ve seen you in the daytime?” donghyuck asks, thinking about it when he sees mark close the blinds of the room. mark only hums for a second, as he pours the contents of his bottle into the sink. donghyuck feels a little sick when the liquid is obviously crimson and thick like a milkshake. 

“because there is many myths about vampires,” marks voice is almost so quiet that it’s hard to hear. he washes the bottle, his back to donghyuck at this point. donghyuck is staring again, admiring the way mark’s shoulders look beneath the sweater. “i can go out in the daytime, but only when the sun is hidden, if i’m out in the sun for too long i’ll get really sick, but i won’t implode like they do in the movies.”

makes sense, kind of.

donghyuck doesn’t reply, yet leans to grab the empty mug with his jittering fingers. he stands to cross the space between him and mark to wash it up. but he can barely make it half way before his mind fogs over, his vision doubling, blurring in a scary way. donghyuck didn’t like this feeling, so powerless and so sick, so fragile and weak. but he can’t do anything about it, and he accepts his fate when the red mug slips from his fingers and cracks onto the floor, his body quickly following. 

~

when donghyuck wakes up once more, he’s back in mark’s bed. it’s warm and cozy and smells like boys. the covers are tucked up around his body so he lays on his back, and his fingers are unconsciously gripping at the expensive fabric of the sheet. 

he still feels like shit, which is quickly gathered from the pounding in his temples, deep and uncomfortable, but he feels better than he did, before he fainted. he feels more rested, a little comfortable inside of the bed, which felt strange to admit, he shouldn’t be comfortable inside of mark’s bed. he hates mark. he shouldn’t be enjoying this. 

the room is bright, the light above flooding the room in a yellow paleness. he spots mark, sitting at the edge of the bed on the poof, his legs crossed and one hand gripping a dusty book. he doesn’t notice donghyuck’s consciousness for a moment, his crimson eyes too busy following the writing inside of the book, but when donghyuck shuffles inside of the bed, he sees mark roll his eyes and close the book, discarding it onto the ground. 

“look who decided to finally wake the fuck up,” mark’s voice sounds annoyed somehow, his body stretching up to walk towards the bed. donghyuck hates that his body curls back into the bed in fear, because he shouldn’t fear mark, he shouldn’t tremble at the way his red eyes bore into his skin, or the way his cold fingers that prod at his neck send shivers down his spine in every way possible. “do you know how long you’ve been asleep?” 

mark unpeels something from donghyuck’s neck, and he quickly realizes that mark has removed a bandage, one that must have been applied when he was sleeping. he can see the blood reminiscence on the white material, and it makes his stomach churn with sickness, yet the familiar excitement of the image of mark biting into his neck. 

donghyuck’s breath stills at the closeness with mark, his hands going slack on the sheets and his body turning almost as icy as marks. it’s obvious mark can sense the budding awkwardness, hate and fear because he backs away, discarding the bandage in the bin before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“you’ve been asleep for-“ mark pulls back the thick sleeve of his brunet jumper to glance at his watch that sits on his wrist. “approximately thirty two hours.”

“what?” donghyuck sits up in the bed quickly, all pain and dizziness subsided for panic and confusion, the first thing that runs through his head is jaemin, and how he must think that donghyuck is literally dead. is been about a day or two since mark had bit him. the second thought is the amount of classes and lessons he has left unattended with no explanation. “are you crazy?”

“am i crazy? you’re the one whose been asleep!” mark shoots back, voice filled with nothing but distaste. “don’t panic, for fuck’s sake, i messaged your friends from your phone and told them you had to go back home for a few days.”

donghyuck gets even angrier now, pulling back the covers of the bed and attempting to stand up, yet his body is restricted by marks, who has somehow appeared in front of him within a matter of seconds. mark pushes him back down onto the bed, omitting so much force that donghyuck doesn’t even want to try and fight him, or push him, or anger him. 

“how did you do that? are you crazy?” donghyuck can’t help but raise his voice, louder than the sound of the music he realises is playing in the edge of the room from marks phone, louder than the sound of the ongoing rain that continues to hit marks bedroom window. 

“calm down-“

“no!-“

“calm down,” mark repeats, still standing over him like a block of implication. “your body was in shock from me drinking your blood, you needed time to heal, if i had let you walk out with two big red teeth marks on your neck don’t you think people would have been a little suspicious?”

he’s right, donghyuck knows this as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. 

“and if you bothered to look,” mark is crossing the room to pull open a bedside table draw, pulling out an ornate mirror. it’s old, cracked a little around the edges, but it sparkles, it implicates that it must be old and expensive, just like mark. he hands it to donghyuck, who feels a little frightened to touch it, like it’s some delicate diamond. “there are no visible marks now, so you’re free to go.”

“thank fuck,” donghyuck places the mirror on the bed after searching his neck for any sign of blood loss for a few seconds. he doesn’t know how it had healed so quickly, but he doesn’t feel like questioning it. 

donghyuck stands up once more, brushing past mark with his shoulder. he heads for the bedroom door, but mark suddenly appears once more. donghyuck’s body falls backwards a little in shock, a hand rising to his chest. he feels this must be some sort of vampire power, and he’s watched twilight, so he feels like he’d educated enough to assume. 

“you know, donghyuck,” mark says, crossing his arms. “you can act as pissed off as you like, but you know you enjoyed it, the moan that came out of your mouth while i sucked your blood tells me so.”

his cheeks go red. he can feel them heating up and burning his skin, he hates the way mark is smirking, raising a tamed eyebrow his way.

he hates mark, he hates mark and his intimidation, his stuck up attitude and rude, rude comments. he hates that mark is so physically attractive yet so mentally disgusting. he hates that he got himself into this situation but he also loves it, he loves the drama and the thrill and the supernatural predicament he’s gotten himself into. 

“can you just let me go home?” donghyuck’s lips move as though disconnected from his brain, which is telling him, you really don’t wanna go home though, do you, donghyuck?

mark slides to the left, and holds out a hand as if to say, leave, which donghyuck does, he leaves, closes the dorm room door behind him, but not before mark reminds him that he’s dead if he says a word to anyone. 

it all hits him once he’s in the apartment complex hallway. it hits him like a ton of bricks, his body trembles, he’s not sure if it’s from shock, fear, excitement or all of this at once. he trembles until he reaches his own dorm room, his body engulfed in a wet slick from the rain that fell on him on his way home, jaemin isnt there, so he sits on his bed, wetting the sheets with his sodden sweatshirt, and he finds himself crying, crying into the sheets of his bed like a child. he doesn’t know why. 

~

the air around him is cold, pulling at his skin like a needle creating millions of tiny indents. goosebumps, donghyuck doesn’t like the feeling of goosebumps on his skin; he loved the summer. he was born in summer, he relishes in the sun, sunlight, warmth, gold colours, yellow colours, burnt oranges and greens. he didn’t like cold, he didn’t like black, icy blue or purples as much as he did the warmth. 

his sweatshirt is pulled so far over his small hands that he can barely see the paintbrush that sticks out from the clutches of his fist. it hurts the canvas slowly, the soft echo of the brush filling the half-empty classroom. he wasn’t really sure what he was painting, really. it was a dark image, the canvas filled with black, which was different, it contrasted his usual art, but something was haunting about it, drawing him into the image. 

“i like that,” renjun speaks quietly, his eyes peering over to donghyuck’s side of the table, pencil in hand. “it’s different, what was your historic reference for that?” 

donghyuck stares at his painting intently. he knew it was risky, mark was so careful to tell him that he couldn’t tell anyone anything, but technically, the painting didn’t tell anything. it was a bat, flying in the near-dusk, surrounded by stars. donghyuck had forgotten this was even for the art-history project, if he was being honest. 

“i found a few images in the reception, from the old campus,” he speaks truthfully, voice too loud for the room, but people were used to his rashness by now, not even looking up from their own paintings and sketches. “they were dusty and gross and i thought of a bat.”

because vampires are bats, technically. 

he swallows his words quickly, instead looking over at the sketch renjun was making on his own, smaller canvas. a skull, surrounded by roses. death was the first thing that came into donghyuck’s mind, his vision blurring with the memories of the days before, his neck being bitten, mark’s cold fingers on his skin; mark was dead. mark was dead. mark was dead and he knew it. though he’s had a few days to think on it, he hasn’t really one hundred percent come to terms with the fact he lives on the same campus as a vampire. 

“renjun,” donghyuck pokes out a finger to touch the clean, unpainted canvas. “yours is beautiful, what reference did you find?”

“an old skull in the science department, it’s not really my style, but i think professor should like it,” renjun shrugs, pushing up the round glasses that stumble to the edge of his nose as he speaks. 

donghyuck only smiles as a reply, moving his eyes back to his canvas. he spears white onto a flat brush, dragging it harshly over the canvas to create the image of sinking clouds, forming around the bat in the sky. his eyebrows are furrowed as he does so, trying to focus intently on the painting and brush strokes, but his mind can’t help but rush to him again. him. him. him. _him_ over and over again in his mind. this time last week thinking of mark so much would’ve made him sick, but now, he feels nothing but an intense feeling urging him to know more. 

it’s almost like magic, that the thought of mark could make him appear. the silence of the classroom is broken when the door swings open, hitting the pale wall with a loud clang. everyone in the classroom turns to look, they all look to see mark lee, storming into the classroom, draped head to toe in raven, heading straight for donghyuck’s desk. 

renjun mutters a small “what is he doing here?” while placing his pencil down onto the desk, but before donghyuck even has time to respond mark is towering over him, his hands curled into fists. donghyuck cant lie and pretend this didn’t excite him, just a little. 

“we need to talk,” mark seethes through his teeth, fangs absent, like donghyuck saw a few days prior. 

“i’m in class, if you can’t tell?” donghyuck mutters back, biting the inside of his cheek. his paintbrush is still lingering in the air, and he’s somewhat grateful mark was on the other side of his canvas, so that he couldn’t see the bat on the fabric. “go away.”

“now,” mark only spits back, his voice louder and angrier, igniting more lingering stares from his classmates. donghyuck quickly remembers mark could kill him at any second, and places his paintbrush down onto the table with a roll of his eyes. he bows at the professor, who seems just as stunned as anyone, and is dragged out by mark’s cold hand around his forearm. 

“mark, seriously, what’s going on?-“

donghyuck feels his back slam against wall with a thud, it doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t scare him, yet only makes his heart pound faster, ears going red. mark had two hands on either side of him, allowing donghyuck to peer deeply at his face. his ruby eyes were covered by black contacts, but still looked just as menacing as the did without them. 

“what did you say to jaemin?” mark’s breath fans donghyuck’s face. his voice echoes through the empty hallway, thudding inside of donghyuck’s ears. 

“what?” donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh slightly, he hated that he found this funny, because really, he knew it wasn’t funny. yet he couldn’t help but laugh, mark really was insane. donghyuck tries to push mark back, but his body is as still as a rock, not moving one inch, his face not showing one sign of concern when donghyuck’s hands press against his chest. 

“i said what did you say to jaemin!” 

“nothing!” donghyuck yells, quickly remembering they are still on campus, and the silence that falls over the classroom on the other side of the wall indicates they could hear his raised voice. 

“then donghyuck, tell me why he called me vampire boy, not even ten minutes ago?”

donghyuck laughs again, this time louder, more obnoxious. mark only purses his red lips together and frowns, confused by donghyuck’s amusement in this situation. 

“maybe because,” donghyuck pauses to sniffle his laugh. mark drops his arms by this point, stepping back to allow a small gap of space between the two bodies. “you dress like a fucking vampire?”

donghyuck motions to marks attire, a black sweatshirt, black jeans with rips to show his pale skin, and the thick black choker that wraps around his neck. 

“i didn’t say one thing to jaemin,” donghyuck shakes his head. “but you dress like a typical vampire, he probably just called you that as a joke.”

mark’s lips fall to a small ‘o’, his fists releasing by his side. donghyuck could swear a flash of guilt runs over his face. 

“are you sure?” he asks, voice almost inaudible. 

donghyuck rolls his eyes again, pushing himself off the wall to step closer to mark. he liked watching mark panic a little, his eyes widening. he even dares to poke a finger just under mark’s collarbone, dragging it down while speaking. “i promise, vampire boy.”

mark grabs his hand before it leaves his body. donghyuck swears, that if mark was alive, his heart rate would be faster, because his was. “don’t ever tell anyone anything”. 

donghyuck trembles in his touch slightly, the chill of mark’s skin breaking through the thick material of donghyuck’s yellow sweater and spreading goosebumps along his skin, all the way up to his neck where mark had previously bitten him. 

“i won’t, you freak, let go of me,” he pulls his arm, but mark doesn’t budge, his hand bores into donghyuck’s skin, hard yet somewhat gentle, like he’s scared to hurt him. “mark, what’s gotten into you?”

“fear,” mark blurts out, it dissolves all of the stigma surrounding mark being the most uptight asshole in the world. “because someone who isn’t a vampire knows about me being a vampire, it makes me a little stressed.”

donghyuck rolls his eyes again, finally sliding his arm out of mark’s grip. “mark i told you-“

“and you hate me more than anyone in the world,” he is seething a little, his tongue between his teeth. he runs a hand through his pushed-up black hair, letting them fall into a dark silence. mark turns slightly, his eyes falling down to donghyuck’s exposed neck, they linger there for a moment, his tongue running over the crevice of his bottom lip, and for a second, donghyuck can see the familiar sharp fangs growing in his mouth, but when donghyuck gasps, mark throws a hand to his mouth, letting them shiver back into his gums. 

“what the hell,” donghyuck takes a step back, eyes widening. it scares him, it would scare anyone, but it also thrills him, that familiar fire echoing through his chest, igniting him to step towards mark once more, grabbing his hand and moving it away from his face. “why are your fangs out?”

“i’m fucking hungry,” mark pushes donghyuck back, his eyes glistening and bright, hints of ruby seeping through the black contracts under the hallway lights. “i’m so fucking hungry every time i talk to you.”

donghyuck sighs, trying to take it all in. he’s confused by his words, of course, but he can’t help but let his mouth open and before he can even think about it, the words slip of his tongue. “then bite me again”. 

“what?”

“i said bite me again, mark, if you’re thirsty then bite me,” donghyuck is serious, for the first time today. his eyebrows shadowed slightly beneath his hair, and his hands moving forward to lightly touch marks arm. mark doesn’t flinch. that’s what scares him more than the idea of mark sinking his teeth into his throat to gobble up his blood. “mark.”

“i could kill you,” mark shakes his head, but the way his eyes flicker around the hallway indicate he wants it, he wants to bite him, he wants to suck donghyuck dry and donghyuck shivers at the thought, he doesn’t know why he wants it so much. 

“i thought you hated me more than anyone?” donghyuck raises an eyebrow, dropping his hand to his side. “so would it really affect you if you killed me?”

mark doesn’t say anything, his hand wrapping around donghyuck’s wrist, dragging him into the nearest closet in the campus hallway, locking the door behind him. 

“you’re so fucking annoying,” mark groans, as soon as the door is shut tight. there wasn’t much space inside of the closet, a small square space filled with brooms and mops, so donghyuck found his body being very close to mark’s, the chill resonating onto his skin. 

“what did i do now?” donghyuck rolls his eyes, his voice low and breathless. he couldn’t help but feel the atmosphere change, his annoyance turned to something of fear mixed with excitement. the way mark was towering over him like a dark shadow, and how his contact-hidden eyes glazed over his face with so much thirst and lust made his heart thunder inside of his chest. “here, just bite me.”

donghyuck cocks his head to the side, exposing his ecru neck, jugular throbbing at the expectant contact. but mark huffs, and takes a step backwards so his skin hits the grey wall. he uses a cold hand to grab donghyuck’s wrist and pulls it towards him, using another hand to push back his lemon sweater. 

“i can’t bite your neck in broad daylight, are you dumb?” mark asks, raising an eyebrow. it makes sense, donghyuck thinks, but he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

“don’t bite me as hard as last time, i need to finish painting, prick” donghyuck was serious, he didn’t feel like waking up inside of mark’s dorm room and being locked up there for three days, or did he? he can’t say he hated the experience, but he was sure it was due to the adrenaline, and not being he liked mark at all, right? 

“i’m being serious,” donghyuck says. 

“i’ll try and control myself.”

but mark doesn’t. the moment his fangs grow and sink into donghyuck’s skin, something changes. donghyuck can’t help but hiss at the feeling, it felt different to when donghyuck’s neck was mangled, the feeling in his neck was one of large pleasure and gratification, in the weirdest way. but his wrist was on fire, the teeth grazing his bones and numbing his body with every inch of blood that drizzles from his wrist. 

“mark,” donghyuck breathes out, as his eyes fuzz over. he can see mark was in bliss, one hand wrapped so tightly around his arm, and the other hand gripped onto the base of donghyuck’s sweater. it was like something had snapped, mark’s eyes rolling back in his head, pants leaving marks mouth and seeping into the exposed flesh. “mark, thats enough.”

mark didn’t hear him, mark didn’t feel his knees buckle or donghyuck’s back thudding against the wall. he was too engrossed in donghyuck’s taste. donghyuck could feel the room get colder, and his head get heavy and thick. mark didn’t notice, but donghyuck did catch the moans and groans that came from mark’s throat, and donghyuck couldn’t help but feel the tingle in his body from mark’s exhale. it was somewhat, hot? 

but donghyuck was actually scared, he was scared because mark looked like a deranged animal, slurping and sucking up the blood like it was the only thing in the world. donghyuck was scared, because mark could kill him at any second. 

the only way to get mark to stop was to piss him off, donghyuck decides, and when he feels his hands tremble and his knees shake, he lets the words escape his mouth without a second thought, no advance. 

“god if only you could suck dick like this,”

mark pulls his teeth off donghyuck’s wrist, blood ridden all over his mouth. even though donghyuck was half-passed out, he couldn’t deny that mark looked so ridiculously hot with his blood trickling down his mouth and down his jaw, a crimson drop landing on his black sweater. “what?”

donghyuck can’t reply, because his eyes glaze over, and his body hits the floor, the last thing he sees is mark, covered in his blood leaning over him. 

~

when donghyuck wakes up, he’s sure he’s caught a grasp of deja vu. because it’s not his warm bed, filled with the scent of roses and lilies, it’s marks bed. cold and empty and musky, like mark. he quickly recalls what had happened, his body registering the bite on his wrist with a sharp pain, and he looks down to see it’s bandaged, but two red dots of blood seeping through are still visible. 

fucking mark, so selfish, he thinks. 

he notices that it’s dark outside, the sky filled with thick grey clouds that shield the moon, covering the yellow stars and plunging the campus into darkness. mark’s blinds are half-closed, but from his space in the bed, he can see students walking, wrapped in jackets and scarfs, holding large cups of coffee - so he assumes it’s not the dead of night just yet. 

unlike last time, donghyuck is able to pull himself up, his body didn’t hurt like it did the last time, he didn’t ache or shake or what to throw up, he just felt a little woozy, but he wasn’t sure if that was from the intoxication from the smell of mark’s bed or from severe blood loss. he convinced himself its the latter. 

“mark?” donghyuck calls out patiently waiting for a response, which he doesn’t get. his voice echoes through the empty dorm room, loud and shrill, to no repose. “what a dickhead.”

his usual hatred for mark springs back into his chest when he realises mark had bitten him and ran off, leaving him alone with the pain in his wrist. and donghyuck was a drama queen, so mark will definitely not hear the end of this. rather than dwelling on the fact donghyuck has been used as a human blood bag, which upsets him just a little, he lets his legs swing off the side of the bed, and he slips out of the black covers. he notices his shoes have been removed, he assumes by mark, but his frog-painted socks still remain on his small feet, snug and warm, contrasting the algid atmosphere of marks raven-covered dorm room. 

“mark are you here?” donghyuck opens then bedroom door to stick his head out into the open dorm-room space. he’s met once more with nothing but the darkness of the room, empty chairs and silence. it saddens him, as much as he disliked mark. he almost catches himself thinking that maybe he doesn’t dislike mark as much as he thinks, if he’s somewhat craving his company, but he shuts that thought out, deeming it toxic. 

donghyuck lets himself wander into the open space, opening the fridge in some hope for some food, but he’s met with nothing but multiple bags, filled with red liquid. his eyes widen, like he’s just found a dead body. he can’t help but stare, inching closer and closer to the bags, reading the writing that’s in front of them. they have names, and blood types. weird, donghyuck thinks, shuddering as he closes the fridge. he opens up a kitchen cupboard, finding nothing but a few mugs, including the one he used last time he was here, packets of hot chocolate and some cleaning supplies. boring. 

after finding nothing to eat, he decides to be annoying, wandering back into mark’s bedroom in hopes to find something special, interesting, maybe something ancient or expensive. he heads for the chest of draws, but finds nothing other than a hundred pairs of black boxers, and nothing interesting in his bedside cabinets, other than a pair of round glasses and a book by emily brontë, as expected by an vampire who studies literature. 

he ponders for a moment, standing leant against mark’s wardrobe, wrist and fingers hidden by his yellow sweater. he’s bored, so very bored he wants mark to appear just so he can start a fight. he knows that he can just leave, escape back into the confinement’s of his shared dorm room to work on his art projects, but he stays put. 

he smirks when he sees how tall the bed frame is, and claps of excitement when he slides onto his knees to look under the bed, for his eyes to be met with large, dusty cases, ones that are struggling to be concealed because they are so full. he pulls one out, with a struggle of course, because these things are so fucking heavy. 

upon opening it, donghyuck feels like he’s been transported to 1950. the box is packed full with dusty relics, letters, mirrors, glasses, little patches of worn clothes, books and diaries. donghyuck so wishes he could delve into the diary titled “1952, mark lee” but he withholds, not wanting to open that can of worms today, and rummages through, eyes glistening with excitement as he finds a photo album. 

the leather is worn, brown and cracked around the edges, and it feels like it’s been burnt, crumbling away in his touch ever so slightly. mark has written over the front, with black ink. the year my life changed. 

donghyuck knows that he shouldn’t be looking at this. donghyuck knows that this is a total dick move but he can’t help himself, he can’t help but let his wandering mind control his movements, opening the photo album, eyes met with an old, fuzzy picture of mark on the front page. but he’s not alone. mark is sitting on a bench, in a green park, the sky blue and bright and shining down onto his face, which was vivid and aglow. donghyuck quickly recognizes the building in the back of the photo to be the science building of the university. mark’s head is resting on the shoulder of another boy, who has brown hair in the shape of a bowl. 

donghyuck frowns, confusion filling his head. at first he thought that they were just friends enjoying the summer, until he flips the page and sees another two pages, dotted with photographs of the same boy. they were holding hands, tight and gripping, like they were _afraid_ to let each-other go. in one image the other boy is leaning down, pressing a kiss against mark’s smiling face. donghyuck notices writing on this photograph, scratched and itched into the torn side; _me and my love_ , one day we can be happy and free. 

out of anything he’s seen, the only thing that shocks him is the fact mark was not straight. he scoffs, feeling slightly disgruntled at the way mark would always poke fun at his sexuality, never in a rude, bigotry way, but slightly. but now he knows why, mark was afraid. mark had secrets. and this was one of them. 

he turns the page once more, and there’s a photo of mark’s lover alone, his back facing the camera but his neck turned to look slightly at the lens, he’s smiling, bright and happy like he was a child, his face aglow by the sun. there was more writing on his photograph, in the same black ink and handwriting of the previous one; _jungwoo, 1950._

on the next image, is a grave. a grave plastered with flowers, lilies and roses, but mark had scribbled out the name on the grave. donghyuck was smart enough to consider who it may belong to.

he feels his heart clenching, because the next page is a dark photo, filled with hatred and fear and gore. it’s blood, blood all over a bathroom floor, and a slight graze of a woman’s hair leaking into the blood, but the photo is to blurry, too rusted and scorn to see it clearly. 

“donghyuck?” a voice rings through the still dorm, echoing through the halls and causing donghyuck to yelp, his hands moving faster than light to stuff the photo album back into the box and kick it under the bed, before mark reaches the bedroom. “what are you doing?”

donghyuck spins, to see mark leaning against the doorframe, he has what looks like a small smirk on his face, one eyebrow raised. he prays he didn’t see what he was doing, that he was snooping through his stuff and uncovering his secrets. 

“me? what am i doing?” donghyuck scratches the back of his head, swaying on his feet. “nothing, nothing i’m doing nothing!”

“how are you feeling?” mark asks, his eyes wandering down to donghyuck’s frog socks and back up to his face. “sorry i left, i went to grab you a smoothie and some french toast, i heard you humans like sweet things in the evening.”

donghyuck hates the way his heart clenches in his chest, he hates that it makes him happy mark was showing some sort of remorse and care. 

“it’s a good thing i’m not dead, mark!” donghyuck scoffs, crossing his hands on his chest. “i told you to go easy, but you looked insane drinking my blood, like an animal.”

but, it was kind of hot, donghyuck finds himself thinking for a moment. 

mark bites his lip slightly, a look of guilt covering his face. “i’m sorry, you just-“

“taste too good?” donghyuck interrupts, an eyebrow rising up under his fluffy, sleep-ridden hair. 

mark gulps. eyes lingering on donghyuck’s face. 

“yeah.”

“hmm, and what does that taste like?” donghyuck asks, he’s taunting him. he knows it. mark knows it. it creates something strange in the atmosphere of the room, and donghyuck’s mind can’t help but shudder at how good mark looks right now, his pale skin slightly aglow under the moonlight thats now seeping through the half-open window. the choker around his neck so tight he can see every gulp and movement of his adam’s apple. he hates it. he hates how every moment spent with mark shifts his insides, makes him weak in the knees yet angry and pissed off. 

“stop it,” mark says in a serious tone. “i’m not going to bite you again, despite your obvious kink.”

donghyuck hums, dropping his hands and strutting past mark, letting his shoulder nudge his, purposefully. 

“i think you’re the one with the biting kink, mark lee,” donghyuck throws back, entering the kitchen and leaning back against the counter. “you sure did love moaning against my open wound.”

mark’s eyes widen, and for once, just for once, donghyuck thinks he goes shy. 

“i didn’t,” mark shakes his head, stepping forward to close the space between them. he was close. too close. so close that the strange atmosphere inside of the room becomes obvious, so obvious it’s thick like smoke, thick like a cloud between them. “don’t fucking lie, donghyuck.” 

“i’m not lying,” donghyuck’s voice is suddenly unusually quiet, he’s scared. he’s not scared of mark, of course, but he’s scared of the way mark’s breath is fanning his face, and how mark’s nose is so close to his own it brushes his skin. “you only stopped when i mentioned sucking my dick, it’s so obvious you have a biting kink.”

mark pushes him, his hands on the shoulders in-front of him, pushing donghyuck further back onto the kitchen counter, so hard that the cold of the marble counter starts digging in against his thighs. “why did you say that anyway, donghyuck?”

“what?” donghyuck is being a bitch. he knows it. he can sense what’s going to happen, as much as it shakes him. as much as it confuses him, but he lets it happen, it lets the room fill with apprehension. he lets his body go limp against mark’s icy touch, because it was excitement, and donghyuck loved excitement more than he loved to hate mark. 

why did he want this, why did he want mark so badly that his knees were giving way? he was meant to hate him, meant to loathe him in every single way possible, but why was he putty in mark’s hands right now? something changed the day mark’s teeth sank into donghyuck’s neck, something changed when mark moaned against his wrist, and donghyuck wasn’t sure he hated it. he felt like he knew something dangerous, because he did. 

“you know what,” mark’s hands still grip his shoulders. one of mark’s legs unconsciously slides between donghyuck’s thighs, pressing into his groin, donghyuck didn’t even realize he had gotten hard. he was embarrassed, embarrassed that mark, his sworn enemy, had turned him into a mess. “is that what you want, donghyuck? for me to suck your dick? fuel your little vampire fetish? your little biting kink?”

donghyuck gulps. he can’t stop the truth from spilling into the air. “yes.”

it’s almost like mark can’t believe the words that circle around him, because the tight grip on his shoulders loosen ever so slightly, and the knee that’s pressed against his hardening dick digs in a little further. “you’ll regret this in the morning.”

“i know,” donghyuck breathes. “i don’t care.”   
  
mark hums, letting his chilled hands wander from donghyuck’s yellow sweater to cup his a moment, his thumb running over his cheekbones, eyes slowly boring into his own. he notices mark had already removed his contacts, and the intensity of his ruby eyes made donghyuck’s insides stir. mark leans down, and for a moment donghyuck thinks he’s going to kiss him, but donghyuck panics and turns his head to the side, so that makes lips land against this neck. 

“this doesn’t mean i like you,” mark breathes, letting his breath fan donghyuck’s warm skin, prickling it with every inhale and exhale. “i still fucking hate you.”

donghyuck laughs a little, through his nose. he uses his hands to grip mark’s shoulders, tugging at his black sweatshirt, before pushing him backwards, mark was strong, keeping his stance, reminding donghyuck he’s the vampire here. donghyuck loved it, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. he loved being weak, putty in someone else’s hands. he wanted it in this moment more than anything.   
  
mark takes a quick look at donghyuck’s face before silently sliding down to the floor and landing on the tiles on his knees. he was still tall, his shoulders having to hunch to be able to unbutton the top of donghyuck’s check-trousers. the button quickly popped open, and mark hooked two thin fingers around the waistband, pulling them down to his ankles, exposing his warm thighs to the cold of mark’s dorm room. 

“wow,” mark sniggered, eyebrows furrowing as he pulled down donghyuck’s underwear to sit on top of his trousers on his ankles. “wasn’t expecting such a little prick to be packing.”

donghyuck’s cheeks flushed red, burning his skin, igniting, droplets of sweat budding on his temples. “this is already weird enough without you commenting on the size of my dick.”

mark shrugged, nudging open donghyuck’s thighs to slide between them. he was so fluid, so smooth and calm despite his dark, demeaning atmosphere. when his lips fall against donghyuck’s knee, the tension filled the room, floating around like fog. it was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to donghyuck in his life; mark lee, on his knees for him, and only him. the amount of gravity pulling him towards the other was vast, so strong like a magnet. he couldn’t stop. he wanted to drown in it, in mark’s cold, undead touch. 

“mark,” donghyuck gulps, looking down at the raven hair that tickles his skin. mark slides his lips up donghyuck’s thigh, a strong smirk present on his face. 

mark only hums, letting his hands run up donghyuck’s thighs and brush his dick ever so slightly. donghyuck thinks that he’s never been this turned on in his life. not only was mark ridiculously attractive, with sharp cheekbones and soft lips, he was a vampire, so powerful and dangerous yet he was being strangely soft and gentle, touching donghyuck as if he was glass. 

what sets donghyuck over the edge is when he watches mark’s mouth open, two sharp, crystal white fangs dawning from his mouth. he leans back down, kissing donghyuck’s thighs, but letting the sharp point of the teeth run over his skin, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make donghyuck whimper in pain and pleasure against the counter, but not hard enough to tear the skin and draw blood. donghyuck can’t help but tremble, the feeling of complete danger yet delectation budding up inside of him, coming out in small whimpers. 

“i thought you didn’t have a biting kink?” mark taunts, removing his undead lips from his thigh, and when donghyuck stares down at him, his fangs are now no where to be seen. donghyuck was already breathless, already tired, horny and desperate. 

“stop being a dick and hurry the fuck up,” donghyuck spouts back. he hates how needy he sounds. 

mark shrugs again, moving his hands from its place on donghyuck’s thighs to grip his dick. the feeling of mark’s soulless, cold hands against his most sensitive area was something of complete destruction. it sent shockwaves through donghyuck’s entire body, goosebumps shivering across each and every part of his skin. he didn’t have time to recover from the feeling, because when he lets his eyes flutter shut, he can feel mark take him in his mouth, not bothering to waste time playing with his tip or teasing him, he takes him to the brim, deep and fast. 

“holy fuck,” donghyuck’s head rolls back, his back almost falling slack against the counter he’s pressed up against, but he keeps himself balanced by rolling a hand through mark’s hair. it was so soft, so warm and fuzzy, so unlike his body, unlike his personality, his aura, but donghyuck couldn’t focus on that for long, because mark was dragging his teeth over the skin of his shaft, making donghyuck grip his hair with a fist. 

his legs were already trembling, bad. his chest already brimming with a familiar feeling of frenzy. he regrets looking down at mark, the image so overwhelming, so hot and unbelievable that donghyuck thinks for a moment he was going to pass out. mark is starting up at him, his bright ruby eyes daring into this skin, his lips are so red and moist as he drags his tongue from the base of donghyuck’s cock to the tip, circling it with the bitchiest expression on his face, before pushing it back down, letting it hit the back of his throat. 

“mark, mark just like that,” he felt a fool for begging, knowing that it will come to bite him in the ass in the morning. though, in this moment, he didn’t care, he didn’t mind that mark scoffed onto his skin at his begs, because mark’s expression changes, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes closing, like he was determined to make donghyuck cum, to make him wither, shake and moan. “please please please.”

mark takes his hand that was resting against his thigh and wrapped it around the base of his dick, sucking harder and harder until donghyuck’s mouth opened to let out a scream, body convulsing as he comes, straight into mark’s mouth, hands almost ripping every shred of hair from mark’s head, and in his euphoria, he hears the low sound of mark moaning. he decides at that exact moment that it’s a sound he would love to hear again. and again. and again. 

it dawns on him a few moments later, when the blur of bliss begins to fade away, his fingers slowly letting go of the black strands he’s been holding onto for dear life, dick going soft in the mouth that belongs to mark. his sworn enemy. his rival. the person he swears he hates the most. 

donghyuck feels mark’s mouth let go of his length, a cool feeling engulfing him. he suddenly feels shy, the pink blush on his supple cheeks proving so. he cannot bring himself to look at mark in the eye, so he watches silently as mark gets up from his place on his knees and onto his his feet. the vampire turns his back to where donghyuck stands leaning on the kitchen counter, and donghyuck is grateful for that. 

donghyuck tucks himself in, checkered pants back to adorn his rather warm thighs. he finds himself wanting mark’s cold touch back on expanses of his golden thighs, but the fleeting thought disappears as soon as it comes. 

tension is back in the air, and donghyuck thinks he could cut it with a sharp, silver knife. he doesn’t like it. it claws on his chest, and he wants to say something, anything to ease the tension, make it bearable, and get the air flowing into his lungs regularly again.

“so-“

“you should leave, donghyuck,” mark’s cold tone cuts hims off, broad back still facing donghyuck. 

donghyuck stills, totally shocked. he did not expect mark to be this cold, this dense, especially after such an intimate experience. 

“w-what?” donghyuck stutters. 

“this was a mistake, i told you you’ll regret it.” mark replies, pausing before coldly continuing, “leave.”

donghyuck is staring at mark’s front now, his eyes gazing at the vampire’s ruby ones. he finds himself at a loss for words, any words. 

“please.” mark speaks, soft voice barely audible before he disappears. 

donghyuck finds his feet moving automatically in the direction of mark’s front door, eyes staring at his shoes. 

he opens the door with a heavy heart, and closes it behind him, heart feeling heavier. he doesn’t exactly know why he feels this way. the feeling floats around his chest, building into loads of red brick on his shoulders. he doesn’t know why he feels this way, and he doesn’t think he wants to know why. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget a kudos and comment <3
> 
> i also want to make clear - mark is not using donghyuck. it may seem so, during the scene where asks him to leave but please do not think he’s using him for any sexual advances etc, itll will all make sense soon. thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this was super super long and took us ages to write but it’s full of A LOT of stuff.
> 
> buckle up & enjoy!

donghyuck arrives to the college lunch hall _way_ too early. there’s hardly anyone there, seats vacant, void of a warm bodies. there’s a few students dotted around, bundled up in their chairs to shield themselves from the cold outside, hoods drawn to stop the rain pattering against their hair. donghyuck was the same, today he was dawned in a thick red coat, pulled around his body so tightly to stop the goosebumps shuddering onto his skin. 

he does however spot a familiar face, sitting on one of the tables in the hall sipping on a bottle. donghyuck knew what was inside. 

mark had one leg put onto the other, his elbows against the table and his phone in his spare hand. donghyuck groans at the way his stomach shudders, fills with excitement and dread all at the same time. he hates he felt this way looking at mark, because this time a few weeks ago he’d want to do nothing but punch him straight in the face. 

when he quickly remembers what had happened a few days ago, he does get angry. after mark had gone down on him in the kitchen, he had made him leave, brushed him out of the dorm room with a cold expression. he hadn’t spoken to him since, and it had been at least three days. mark was avoiding him, point blank. 

he dodged him on campus, hiding behind jeno or the screen of his phone, and when donghyuck went to his apartment a day after the ordeal happened to retrieve his backpack, mark simply opened the door to a crack and threw it out onto the hallway, not muttering a sound in his direction. 

it upset him, of course. he hates that it still upsets him, even days later. he hates that since discovering mark was a vampire, he felt some need to protect him, help him, shelter him. it also made mark more interesting, more detailed and coarse and dangerous, and donghyuck craved excitement. 

he felt like he knew a secret, a past love and lie and death, after looking at the images in mark’s photo album. also guilt, because he knew that it wasn’t his to protect. maybe that’s why mark was mad, maybe mark noticed their relationship moved and shifted, maybe. 

donghyuck sighs, settling his hands into the depths of his winter jacket, heading for the table mark was occupying. donghyuck forgot mark was a vampire for a second, because he wants strongly, feet squeaking against the tiles on the floor, which catches a distaste on mark’s face, like the noise was painful, irritating. but he doesn’t look up until donghyuck pulls out the seat opposite him, and flops down, elbows leaning up right against the table to inch closer to mark. 

“mark.”

mark rolls his eyes upon seeing him, and doesn’t say a word. he pushes his seat back and tries to leave, but donghyuck’s hand is quick to grab his arm, pulling him back down. it’s almost like mark didn’t even try to stop him. 

“what do you want, donghyuck?” mark asks, voice hoarse and cold, rid of any affection that dawned towards the other only a few days prior. 

“why are you avoiding me?” donghyuck is flat, blunt. he didn’t want to beat around the bush, or cause any added tension between them. “is it because you’re embarrassed about sucking my dick?”

mark hums, and his cheeks turn pink. this shocks donghyuck a little, because who knew a vampire could blush? 

“stop talking about it,” mark says, his eyes finally daunting to donghyuck’s face. his red eyes are absent, full of black and bleak, and donghyuck notices his two front teeth are stained slightly red, not super noticeable, but a gentle reminder that him and mark were so, so different. “it was mistake, okay?”

donghyuck goes to speak, but mark cuts him off, speaking with furrowed eyebrows. “and besides, i’m not ignoring you, i’m just returning to our normal relationship. just because you know about me being a vampire now, doesn’t mean we have to be best friends, i would rather die.”

“aren’t you already dead?”

mark sighs, but donghyuck notices the corners of his lips twitch. “you’re missing the point.”

donghyuck shrugs, and zips open the backpack that sits on his lap. he pulls out a candy bar, one with white chocolate layers and wafer, the best kind. he watches as mark silently eyes him, a tongue casually running over his bottom lip. 

donghyuck opens it and holds it out, “you want some?”

mark rolls his eyes again. donghyuck thinks that must be his favorite habit, because he tends to roll his eyes every other time donghyuck speaks, talks, or even breathes. it made him laugh internally, rather than let it annoy him. mark already had enough annoying qualities to make up for it. 

“did you forget i’m a vampire, we don’t eat-“ mark eyes squint to look at the snack thats wavering in the gap between them. “white sugar coated candy.”

donghyuck only shrugs. “suit yourself.”

he watches mark watch him, eyes hovering over the snack as it enters his mouth. it was slightly awkward, still and wavering. “why did you suck my dick?”

mark chokes on the bottle that’s being raised to his lips. his eyes widen, shooting around to see if anyone in the half-empty space overhead. they didn’t, thankfully, and if they did, donghyuck was sure it’s not the weirdest thing they’ve heard all week. 

“i said don’t talk about it, donghyuck,” mark huffs, crossing his arms over once more. donghyuck can’t help but hum at the way his exposed forearm tightens, and how his snowy skin fluctuates underneath the lucid lights above them. “sometimes people get carried away in the moment when they get worked up.”

donghyuck only hums, leaning back against the chair, letting the plastic back wobble under his spine. he eyes mark, letting his eyes fall over every inch of his face. now that he knows mark is different, he can tell. he can tell from his sickly skin, and how his eyes sometimes reflect the red beneath the contacts. he only recently noticed how mark’s tiny ears fork into tiny points at the tips, almost like an elf. he was sure now, that if he saw any other vampire, he would know. 

“wow, are mark and donghyuck actually getting along?” donghyuck’s wavering mind and eyes are halted by the sound of jeno and jaemin placing their bags down onto the table, jeno’s gaudy lunchbox hitting the table with a crack. “whatcha guys talking about?”

“nothing,” mark quickly dejects before donghyuck can say anything stupid. “where have you guys been?”

“working on the literature essay that you should also be writing, rather than sitting here bickering with donghyuck,” jeno scoffs, pulling out his sandwich and taking a bite. donghyuck pouts, realizing he’s a little hungry and the chocolate bar did nothing to fill his stomach. 

“i could write about jane eyre in my _sleep_ , lee jeno,” mark shoots back, a taunting smile on his lips. it’s the first time donghyuck has really seen him joking around like this, in front of him and others. he liked it. “plus, i already wrote that essay last week, sir gave me a heads up on the question.”

hearing mark talk about school felt foreign. he didn’t speak about his studies much, but donghyuck can quickly assume that mark would have a grave understanding on literature due to being alive for a vast time, giving him years to read and study books. he also liked that; the thought of mark sitting on his couch, round glasses placed on his nose while he reads. he hates it, a little, the feeling of interest in his chest. 

donghyuck clears his throat, before grabbing his bag and throwing the wrapper of the chocolate bar into the compartment, to find a bin later. “i have class, soon, so i’m gonna go.”

mark stares at him with a blank expression, eyes wide and sparkling under the lights of the lunch hall. jeno waves, his mouth too full of bread and lettuce to bid a formal goodbye, which makes him laugh a little. 

“see you back at the dorm, hyuck,” jaemin says, voice bright and teasing, something not heard of very often. “don’t come home at three in the morning again!”

jaemin winks at him, and both his and mark’s cheeks flush a subtle shade of pink. 

~

donghyuck thinks he’s fallen asleep throughout this class at least four or five times. his lids feel heavy against his eyes, closing every now and then. he’s very glad he’s sitting at the back of the big art room, his small figure pretty much unnoticeable in the large room.

he sits right by the window, tuning out whatever his professor is rambling about. the history of traditional art was of little importance to him, today at least.

donghyuck notices the bright rays of sunshine filtering through the large window he resides by, and immediately regrets wearing his purple, fluffy hoodie today. he internally curses himself and the ever changing weather, moving his head to the right in an attempt to avoid the sunny rays shining into his eyes. 

he thinks his university should definitely invest in some blinds for this room. 

he lays his head on the table, and hates the way his thoughts automatically wander to mark. he wonders what the vampire is doing right now. is he in his dorm room? in his big, warm bed? does he have class today? what if he’s hungry? shouldn’t i be there to make sure- 

donghyuck cuts that little chain of thoughts before it wanders any further, realizing that he’s worrying over mark. he cares for the vampire, and he cannot understand why. 

the sound of his phone ringing resonates throughout the room, and a few students glare at him. donghyuck smiles a meek smile, pink dusting his cheeks as he retrieves his phone from his backpack on the floor, quickly silencing it. he checks who has called him and angered his class and most probably his professor, too, and feels slightly anxious as soon as he reads the name. 

**_ vampire dick  _ **  
_1 missed call_

** _vampire dick_ **  
_2 text messages_

he rapidly unlocks his phone to read the texts, his heart beating a little too fast. 

**_from: vampire dick_ **   
_donghyuck_  
_i need your help_

an anxious feeling settles in his chest as he gathers his things and makes a bee-line to the door, missing the hard glare of his professor. his mind has automatically begun thinking of the worst; mark needing to feed, mark drinking from another person, mark killing someone, mark being hurt. his brain is reeling as he texts mark back, asking him if he’s fine and where was he so he could come and help out. 

** _from: vampire dick_ **  
_hyuck, it’s sunny outside and i can’t go home._  
_i’m in the sciences building, janitor’s closet._

donghyuck sighs as his eyes scan the messages a couple of times, feet already quickly padding in the direction of where mark is currently hiding.

in the very dim light, donghyuck notices that the mops and brooms are pushed to the side and assumes mark was behind that. said vampire is sitting on the floor, facing the door of the closet. the first thing donghyuck notices as his eyes fall on mark is that he’s definitely wearing something that wasn’t black, and the choker usually adorning his pale neck was nowhere in sight.

“sunlight? really mark?” donghyuck mumbles as he gently closes the door behind him, standing right in front of the vampire. 

mark stares at him from his position on the tiled floor, “yes, donghyuck. sunlight is dangerous.”

donghyuck laughs before replying, tone teasing, “and what am i supposed to do to save you, fight the sun?” 

mark looks away, “you can leave if you want to, i just- i didn’t want to be alone.” he answers quietly. 

“hey, i was joking, you literally saved me from that boring class. i was this close to jumping out of the window!” donghyuck exclaims, trying to lift up the mood. he felt a little guilty, mark sounded distressed, and donghyuck wanted to help. he just didn’t know how. 

donghyuck shuffles in the tight space, placing his backup in the corner of the room, sighing before sitting in the space right next to the vampire. 

“so,” donghyuck breaks the sudden silence, “what do we do?”

“we wait,” mark simply replies. 

“you could’ve chosen a better place, you know, somewhere that isn’t the janitor’s closet,” donghyuck huffs. 

“you can leave if you don’t like it” mark mumbles.

donghyuck moves to get up, a little annoyed at how mark was acting like douchebag. he did not walk all this way for the vampire to treat him like this. 

“okay, i’ll leave-“ he stops mid-sentence once he feels a strong hold on his arm.

“no, nevermind. talk to me,” mark says, contact covered eyes softly gazing into donghyuck’s. “sorry”

and they talk, donghyuck asking mark way too many questions about vampires. he is inquisitive in nature, but he truthfully just wants to understand them more, comprehend how they live and interact. he thinks maybe, just maybe, it’ll help him make out mark, and solve the puzzle that is currently situated in his fuzzy brain.

somewhere along the way, their hands found their way to each other, donghyuck’s warm fingers playing with the vampire’s cold ones. donghyuck likes the way they feels between his own, not really minding the coolness, liking it even. mark doesn’t say anything, and donghyuck thinks the latter might just like it too. 

“mark,” donghyuck speaks after a beat of silence, pausing before continuing, eyes staring at their semi-intertwined hands. 

“you don’t have to be mean to me all the time, you know,” his voice is small and soft, very unlike his usual loud, teasing tone. 

he hears mark sigh, but he doesn’t retract his hand. donghyuck takes it as a good sign. 

“there is a reason behind me being mean to you,” mark says calmly. 

donghyuck looks up from their hands to gaze confusingly at mark, dark eyebrows furrowing, “what do you mean? what is it?” 

“if i tell you, i’ll have to kill you,” mark’s tone is light, a little teasing, and donghyuck decides he likes it. he likes this tone of the vampire’s voice and wants to hear it again. 

donghyuck hits mark’s arm with his free hand and immediately regrets it, moaning in pain as soon as his hand comes in contact with mark’s shoulder. 

“why’re vampires so damn strong,” donghyuck mumbles under his breath, and he hears mark laugh. 

the two sit in comfortable silence that lasts for just a few minutes, before they dive into another conversation. donghyuck asks him about his past life, where was he born, and surprisingly enough, mark answers, albeit timidly sometimes, but he still does, and donghyuck feels a warm feeling spread in his chest. he lays his head on mark’s shoulder and listens. 

“i was born here, and i had an older brother. his name was jinhyung,” mark begins, and donghyuck cuts him off almost immediately. 

“wait, so you have a korean name?!” donghyuck asks.

mark chuckles lightly at that, “yes, my name is minhyung, lee minhyung.

minhyung. lee minhyung. donghyuck liked it. a lot. 

“lee minhyung,” donghyuck speaks softly right after mark, as if he’s testing how the name would sound escaping his lips. “cute”

the corners of mark’s mouth lift into a tiny smile as donghyuck speaks, “yeah, anyway, when i turned, i decided to travel to a cold country-“

“but korea is cold-“ donghyuck retorts, cutting mark off mid-sentence. 

“stop cutting me off, asshole,” mark huffs. before continuing, “yes korea is cold, but canada is way colder.” 

donghyuck laughs before quietly apologizing, trying to find a comfortable positing to lay his head in on mark’s broad, cool shoulder. he continues to listen intently.

“i changed my name to mark, basically like a new start for myself. i didn’t want anyone remembering me, nor did i want to remember anybody. i met new people and made a couple of friends before deciding to move back here. and here i am,” mark finishes. 

deep down inside, donghyuck knows mark is leaving out a vast amount of details, his story has a few plot holes, and as much as he wants to fill them, know of them, understand them, he doesn’t question any further. he knows he’s quite lucky mark told him any of that, and it feels rather intimate. he didn’t want to ruin the moment. he liked it, a lot. 

“what’s that little brain of yours thinking about?” mark asks, tone again something akin to teasing. 

“my brain isn’t little, you dick,” donghyuck huffs, corners of his mouth lifting up into a small smile, he hopes mark doesn’t see it. “plus, i have another question.”

“of course you do,” mark answers, sighing inaudibly. 

“do vampires turn into bats? i once read this book, it was dumb actually, the main character was a vampire, and he could turn into a fucking bat! how cool is that? can you do that? also, that book had some werewolves in it, are they perhaps real?” 

donghyuck knows he’s rambling, his voice a tinge too loud.

“wait, i think i have it on my phone-“ mark cuts donghyuck off, with a kiss. 

mark’s cool hands take a hold of his face before he lands his lips on donghyuck’s mellow ones, and donghyuck‘s eyes widen as soon as he feels mark’s cold lips on his. they’re a little dry and chapped, but donghyuck doesn’t mind it, and instead, he closes his eyes before kissing the vampire back. 

the kiss is short, just a tight press of lips, mark softly but gently sucking on donghyuck’s lips, and donghyuck doing the exact same. donghyuck just hopes mark cannot feel his thrumming heart. 

mark breaks the kiss, withdrawing his hands from donghyuck’s face, and donghyuck just stares at him, still and dazed. mark looks sheepish as he mumbles, voice small. “you were talking a lot, kinda annoying.”

donghyuck finds himself smirking, and his warm lips are back on mark’s in a matter of seconds, effectively catching the vampire by surprise. 

donghyuck thinks he’s doing a damn great job at this whole kissing thing, sucking slightly before biting mark’s bottom lip, the vampire cupping donghyuck’s cheeks, melting into the surprising kiss. 

donghyuck pulls away to look at mark, his cozy hands finding their way to the vampire’s cold neck. donghyuck wished for the black choker to somehow magically appear around mark’s neck, just so he could run the pad of his thumb over the black, velvety material. 

mark suddenly starts hastily getting up, accidentally bumping into donghyuck in the process and knocking down a mop or a broom. donghyuck stares at him from his position on the floor, tranced and dazed, not quite understanding what was going on. 

“i uh, i should check if the sun is gone,” mark mumbles, already opening the door of the room. donghyuck watches as mark disappears into thin air just seconds later. 

donghyuck lets the pads of his warm fingers touch his bottom lip, running over it as he glances around the dim, cramped room. he sighs as he tries to fathom what has happened in the past few minutes. he and mark kissed. mark had kissed him. donghyuck kisses back. donghyuck had kissed mark. mark kissed back. he feels his heart fluttering unbelievably, butterflies swarming his stomach. but mark left. mark left and disappeared into thin air, and donghyuck suddenly feels somewhat hurt. mark had ran away from him, stole a few kisses right off his pouting lips and left with them, not bothering to look back. donghyuck thinks maybe the vampire was regretful, shameful, or maybe he just felt timid and sheepish. donghyuck wouldn’t know. 

his eyes land on backpack that is certainly not his. donghyuck almost misses it, the bag so dark it blends with the dim light. he recognizes it as mark’s backpack, and he begins to think the vampire is intentionally leaving his things behind in an attempt to annoy donghyuck even more. he finds himself picking up the black, surprisingly light, backpack, huffing in the process. he leaves the janitor’s room, quietly closing the door behind him, hoping no students or professors are lingering around to see him, and begins his short walk to mark’s dorm room. 

the sun had set already, the sky in the process of turning into a dark, navy blue, cottony clouds looming in the sky. the wind rustles the leaves on the trees, blowing them away and down onto the sidewalks. the wind plays with his ruby red hair, too, ruffling it a bit, and donghyuck thinks it’s mildly refreshing. he loved the feelings of the cool breeze playing with his hair so softly, kissing his exposed neck. donghyuck thinks it’s helping cool off his mind, which was currently ablaze. 

he’s already thinking of what’s to come when he meets the vampire again, thousands of emotions running through him, and although he feels disappointed with mark and with the way the vampire just disappeared, donghyuck finds himself mostly feeling excitement. he’s excited to see mark, maybe steal a kiss or two from him, maybe even get the vampire to bite him. he knows he’s pushing his luck, knowing how mark is, the vampire might not even open the door for him, but he pushes away that thought, wanting to stay positive. 

he knocks three times on the hard wood, clearing his throat while doing so. he knows mark knows it’s him, and starts to feel anxious. he doesn’t get enough time to dwell on his thoughts before the door is opening, only half of mark’s face visible through the crack. 

“what?” the vampire speaks, eyes glancing at donghyuck once before quickly looking away. 

donghyuck notices the soft blush on mark’s cheek, barely there, but still visible, and thinks mark looks absolutely cute. 

“you forgot something,” donghyuck says.

mark just stares at him, and donghyuck stares back, his hold on mark’s backpack tightening. 

“what, you’re _not_ gonna let me in?” donghyuck asks expectantly, eyebrows raised. 

he hears the vampire sigh before the door is opened wider, the vampire moving forward to look left and right before holding donghyuck’s arm, dragging him inside the room. 

“what do you want donghyuck?” mark says through his teeth. 

“god, you’re such an asshole! i’m here to give you back your bag, which, in case you forgot, you left after kissing me and running away! which, in case you also didn’t know, is a major dick move!” donghyuck retorts, arms crossed on his chest. 

donghyuck was honestly feeling quite annoyed now. mark was always such an asshole, even when donghyuck was being nice to him. he frankly thought they were getting somewhere, especially after their uninterrupted time in the restrictive janitor’s closet.

he watches as mark’s expression falters for a second, and he decides he doesn’t wanna stay and watch more. he drops mark’s bag on the floor where he stands and moves to open the front door and exit, only to feel a strong hold on his arm, pulling him back and right against the wall. 

his dark brown eyes widen as they come in contact with mark’s ruby ones. he’s so close to donghyuck, the cold radiating from his face and onto donghyuck’s, donghyuck’s ragged breath fanning on mark’s. 

“you drive me so fucking insane,” mark mumbles, lips dangerously close to donghyuck’s.

donghyuck smirks at the sudden confession, “do i?” 

and mark’s cold lips are back on his warm ones. he smiles into the kiss, having achieved what he wanted. he kisses mark back eagerly, the latter sucking on his plump lips fiercely. donghyuck wraps his arms around mark’s neck as the kiss gets deeper, more intense. 

donghyuck break the kiss momentarily, filling his lungs with some air, he suddenly feels brave, placing a series of kisses on mark’s sharp, cold jaw. 

donghyuck knows it’s a bad idea to push mark back onto the plush couch, but he does it anyway, climbing on top of the vampire, straddling his jean covered thighs. he knows it’s bad to lick the inside of his mouth with his hands running through his black strands, but does it with so much fervor it elicits a small moan from the vampire. a short moan escapes donghyuck’s lips as mark’s fangs graze his lips, mouth moving alongside donghyuck’s supple jaw, and donghyuck feels like he’s drunk on ecstasy, soft moans escaping his lips every now and then. 

he knows it’s bad when mark suddenly breaks the kiss, eyes closed and breathing haphazard. donghyuck’s jeans feel very tight, and from his position on top of mark, he can feel a bulge forming. he finds himself smirking, chest filling with triumph as he acknowledges the power he had over the vampire. 

“you have class tomorrow, go back home and sleep,” mark finally speaks, voice quiet. 

the corners of donghyuck’s lips lift into a smile, right hand on mark’s pale neck. 

“i can sleep here? wouldn’t be the first time,” donghyuck answers in his typical, light tone.

“i have some stuff to take care of,” mark mumbles in reply, head laid back on the couch in an attempt to avoid donghyuck’s eyes. 

“oh, that boner? you know i can help-“ donghyuck’s sentence is cut short as mark pushes him off to the side, pink dusting his cheeks. donghyuck’s laugh echos between the walls. 

“there’s a party tomorrow,” mark announces, scooting away from donghyuck, changing the topic. 

“oh. are you going?” donghyuck asks. 

“guess you’ll have to go and find out,” mark answers in a playful tone, looking at donghyuck. donghyuck hates that he likes that tone, very different, light, very unlike mark. 

“can i at least get one last kiss?” donghyuck asks playfully but seriously. it wouldnt hurt to push his luck once more. 

mark sighs, closing his eyes, “go, donghyuck.”

a sudden surge of courage courses through donghyuck, and he’s back on top of mark, kissing him senseless. he wouldn’t leave without his kiss, and mark didn’t resist, kissing him back eagerly. 

“so much for wanting to me to leave,” donghyuck retorts, breaking the kiss and getting up before the situation escalates any further. 

donghyuck hears mark snort as he fixes his jacket, dusting off his clothes, making himself look presentable for his three-minute walk back to his dorm room. 

“night, dickhead,” donghyuck calls out as he leaves the vampire’s room. he can’t help the small smile playing on this swollen lips, nor can he hide the butterflies dancing inside his stomach when he closes the door behind him. 

donghyuck just hopes no one notices his how tight his jeans are. 

~

the outside campus looked almost apocalyptic, the setting sun turned the sky a rigid shade of orange, ghostly at the peak where the moon was rising. a small layer of fog filled the air, casting a dim glow around the summit of the fraternity house donghyuck was approaching, with his hands tucked way too deeply inside of his favourite red jacket. he knew wearing shorts was a bad idea. 

though, inside of jeno’s large fraternity, it was a different kind of apocalypse. rather than cold dew in the air, the smell of alcohol and body sweat lingered, wafting inside of donghyuck’s nostrils and making him feel a little woozy, and rather than the silence of the oncoming night, his ears were met with the loudest booming of music he had heard in a while, coming from the speakers that sit in the middle of the living space. 

donghyuck grabbed jaemin’s arm, who obviously had accompanied him on the walk from their dorm, pulling him towards the community cloak room, allowing them both to strip back from their autumn layers and expose their dressed-up outfits. though, jaemin’s idea of dressed up is a fitted pink t-shirt whereas donghyuck was sporting something a little more revealing. donghyuck has to help jaemin remove his coat, because he was already a little more than tipsy from his and donghyuck’s brief pre-game in their own dorm room. 

“i’m gonna go find jeno and yangyang,” jaemin tells him, voice loud and obnoxious over the loud music, and before donghyuck can even respond or follow him, he’s darting out and through the lingering bodies, disappearing into the crowd. 

it doesn’t take long for donghyuck’s body to loosen to the music, he doesn’t care that he’s dancing alone, or that people are eyeing his exposed outfit with a little distaste or maybe jealousy. he was donghyuck, people knew he didn’t care about opinions or stereotypes, and they knew that when music was present, he’d be dancing. he’s become almost so lost in the music, that he almost doesn’t notice a familiar pair of eyes gracing over him from the other side of the living area, dark and cruel and.... lustful. 

he stops dancing almost immediately, like turning a strange, bright shade of pink. it wasn’t that he was embarrassed, it was just he was shocked, shocked to see scary vampire mark lee leaning slack against the white wall, one leg bent to press his heel against it. he had a red cup in his hand that was casually being brought to his lips, while his eyes were perplexed on donghyuck, looking him up and down. donghyuck doesn’t know what to think when mark runs a tongue over his bottom lip. 

“i didn’t expect you to be here,” donghyuck yells over the music as he approaches mark, his arms shyly coming over to cover his bare arms. 

mark scoffs, dropping his leg to turn and face donghyuck. donghyuck can’t help but notice the faint look of drunkenness behind mark’s eyes, faint, but still there. he smells like cigarettes and his usual musky perfume, which stuck out so strongly it hid the uncomfortable smell that radiated from the dancing bodies around him. “why wouldn’t i be here? jeno’s my friend, jeno lives here.”

“you just don’t seem like the type to want to party, that’s all,” donghyuck shrugs, he eyes mark’s red cup, wondering what he could be drinking. mark doesn’t eat, and he’s never seen mark drinking anything other than the liquid from his red-stained bottle. he dares to grasp it in his hand, and on seeing that the liquid is a pure translucent colour, he brings the cup to his lips, not letting his eyes fall from mark. 

“and are you here to bust my balls because i want to have some fun?” mark retorts, not seeming at all fazed that donghyuck has stolen his drink. instead, he crosses his arms over his usual black jumper and smirks a little, “maybe if you stopped bothering me i could dance.”

“dance with me then,” donghyuck quickly replies,a little too quickly. he watches a flash of panic cross mark’s daunted face, his eyelashes blinking against his skin. “just for a little while,” he adds. 

“no.”

donghyuck rolls his eyes, shoving the red cup, which was now just about empty, into mark’s chest, forcing him to clasp it with his hands before it hit the floor. “fine. i’ll see you later.”

he leaves it at that. he doesn’t bother to look back in mark’s direction, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. he tries to still his mind from wandering to how good mark looked, his black hair slightly wavy on his forehead, and his slim frame adorned by black ripped jeans, which exposed his pallid knees and upper left thigh. 

so instead, to distract his escaping mind, he finds someone else to dance with. deep down he knows what he’s doing, hoping that mark will see him. it’s childish, and he thinks for a split second that it’s wrong, because mark is an asshole, and he’s not worth the effort. though, when he turns back to see mark still eyeing him, pressed slack against the wall, he can’t help but grab the nearest person, slinging his arms around their waist and moving to the beat of the music. 

he isn’t sure who it is, he can’t even remember what they look like. he smelt like cheap vodka and weed, not very charming. yet good enough, good enough the fuel the fire burning inside of donghyuck’s chest. the sound of the music along with the lingering hands on his hips was enough to send his hands into a trembly, excited state. 

anyhow, it doesn’t last long. he feels the hands on his hips reluctantly being removed, and a familiar voice uttering “leave” from behind him. the boy doesn’t bat an eyelid before scurrying off into the direction of the small garden, where the sun had finally been engulfed by the night and the only form of light was the moon shining down onto the grass. 

donghyuck turns on his heels, only to see a stern-faced mark rather close to his body.

“i guess we could dance for a little,” mark mumbles, one of his hands brushing over the skin on donghyuck’s shoulder. 

donghyuck smirks, his eyes glistening over. he considers it for a second, then, he leans in, his lips brushing the skin on mark’s pointed ear, and whispers, laughing, 

“ _no_.”  
  
mark’s face drops, his lips falling into a thin line, for a moment donghyuck thinks it’s disappointment, sadness, but that fades as mark scoffs and brushes past him, his shoulder knocking against his own as he passes. it hurts a little more than he thinks mark intends, reminding him that mark is a vampire, that he’s bad, strong, dangerous, and that he fucking loves it. 

donghyuck watches him descend into the crowd, and donghyuck feels his legs shaking a little, urging him to follow. 

when he does find mark once more, he’s leaning against the kitchen counter. there’s a few other people in the kitchen too, raiding the campus fridge for beer, but mark sits peacefully, his tired eyes half closed, half annoyed. another red cup is in his hand, hand that’s shaking slightly, fingers gnawing at the thin plastic. 

“here to reject me again, lee donghyuck?” mark’s voice is hushed over the music, but donghyuck can still hear him. he can hear the iciness in his voice, hidden by something uncertain, yet familiar. 

“you rejected me first,” donghyuck speaks, his voice so quiet he’s sure mark wouldn’t hear it, and he whispers under his breath, so small that he can’t really hear it himself, “dickhead.”

“i’m not a dickhead,” mark steps towards him, grabbing donghyuck’s arm before he can finish grabbing a clean red cup from the pile on the kitchen counter. he forgot for a moment that mark is inhuman, with talents unlike his, one was his impeccable hearing. “and plus, i only rejected you because i was distracted by this.”

mark’s hands leave his arm to gesture down to donghyuck’s outfit. he notices mark’s lips pressed together, tight and thin, yet he can’t mistake the small twinge of a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. he likes that, a small sense of control, a little pride. 

“i haven’t seen you dress like this before,” mark continues, a cold finger moving to grace donghyuck’s exposed shoulder, down to the red satin of his frilled shirt. “it’s different.”

donghyuck wasn’t sure whether that was a compliment or not. he also wasn’t sure why his hands trembled slightly by his sides, the chill of mark’s thin finger growing goosebumps over his skin. he gulps, trying to pull away, to run or hide from mark’s touch, but he can’t. mark’s captivating him, drawing him towards him with the most upright dawn. and donghyuck loves it. he absolutely hates that he loves it. 

“no, you were being a douche bag, don’t act like that wasn’t the reason you told me you didn’t want to have fun with me,” donghyuck shakes his head, snapping back to his senses. “you’re always a douche bag mark.”

mark steps back, a furrow appearing on his brow. he looks offended, as if donghyuck hasn’t insulted him a thousand times before. 

“maybe if you stopped making me feel like this, then i would stop being so horrible.”

“like what, mark?”

“you know what,” marks eyes drift to the floor. the hand that holds the red cup moves to place it on the kitchen counter, pale fingers twirling as they go back to fall inside of his pockets. and it’s back, the same exhausting energy filling the air around them like smoke, like a harsh fire in the arctic. “don’t play dumb.”

but before donghyuck could even grasp what he meant, process the words fully, mark’s gone. he once again leaves, pushing donghyuck out of the way only to exit through the back door, into the fraternity garden, which was full with smokers and drunks. 

the fire is back, coursing through donghyuck’s veins like a hot wire. he quickly blames it on the alcohol he stole from mark’s cup, but he really knows it’s mark himself who makes him feel this way. the undead boy can work him up in unbelievable ways, ways that make donghyuck follow him out into the garden. he’s embarrassed, embarrassed that he’s finding himself following his arch-nemesis around a frat party, embarrassed that he gets jealous when he sees mark’s head awfully close to a girl who is smoking against the wall of the dark blue brick.

donghyuck frowns, watching mark’s ivory face glow from the garden lights, making him twinkle golden. eyes gleaming like the moon, lips glossy and red. he frowns when he watches mark knock the cigarette from her fingers to tumble to the ground, crushing the orange light with the heel of his boot. he scowls as mark’s head dives towards her neck, for a moment he feels jealous that mark is kissing someone that isn’t him. for a moment; until he catches the glare of two sharp points exhume from the plush of his lips, dangerously close to the vein running down her neck. 

he panics. he panics and runs across the wet grass, until his finger wraps around the back of mark’s neck, grasping it with enough force to pull the vampire back, watching how his eyes light up in panic. 

“go,” donghyuck whispers to the girl through closed lips, not bothering to watch her shuffle away back inside with a confused expression. he only turns towards mark, who looks like a deer in headlights. the twinkle in his eyes has faded to nothing but the black of his contacts, and donghyuck watches the two sharp teeth slither back inside his gums. he’s surprised this doesn’t shock him anymore. 

“what the fuck were you thinking?” donghyuck pushes his shoulders, but mark doesn’t move. he stands there like a brick, lips parted. “were you really about to drink her blood in the middle of the fucking smoking area?”

“you’re following me again,” is all mark says. he looks too stunned to say anything else. 

“no, mark, i’m saving you from exposing yourself as a blood sucking vampire in the middle of a frat party,” donghyuck pushes his shoulder again. this time, mark catches his arm to block it. 

“i _needed_ it, donghyuck,” mark whispers through his teeth. he can see marks face harden, jaw tensing and pulsating. “you’re driving me fucking insane, you’re making me starve, i lost it for a moment.”

donghyuck sighs. “you know you could’ve just asked me, right?”

mark’s glowing face tips to the side in confusion, almost like a puppy. it tugs on donghyuck’s heart for a moment, until he remembers the situation at hand. “to suck my blood, you know i would let you.”

“why would you let me?” mark breathes out, and when his cold breath hits donghyuck’s face, he suddenly realizes how close they are. “why would you let me rinse you dry from the only form of humanity you have?”

donghyuck’s not fazed by how morbid mark’s words sound. he can only focus on how close mark’s nose is to his own, how mark has pressed one of his cold hands to the small of his backs grasping his satin shirt in his fist. 

“because if you’re in trouble, i’m here to help, as much as i hate to admit it,” donghyuck gulps. “and if that means biting into my jugular for supper, then i’ll let you.”

mark pauses. “i want to do more than just drink your blood, donghyuck, i think you know this by now.”

~

donghyuck doesn’t comprehend anything that happens from that point onward in the smoking area. he doesn’t comprehend anything at all until his back hits the back of mark’s dorm room door. he can’t remember how he got here so quickly, his only recollection of travelling at all is feeling mark’s dead hand wrap around his wrist, whisking him away into the darkness.

and now, with his back pressed against the hard wood, a knee on the inside of his thighs, he feels like the room is spinning. he feels like the entire room is ablaze, despite it being plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the half-crescent moon that sits centre in mark’s kitchen window. 

“mark,” donghyuck breathes, shallow, revelling the way mark’s plush lips feel against the skin on his neck. he could feel mark was needy, desperate. he could feel himself being that way too, barely noticing his hips bucking up into the sharp point of mark’s knee, not even hearing the soft whines leave his lips. “are you sure about this?”

mark pulls his lips from donghyuck’s neck, only to start licking his ear lobe, his breath fanning the skin with the most upright abundance.

“i already sucked your dick, already drained the blood from your neck, what’s a little sex gonna do?”

he was right, donghyuck hates that he’s so right. he hates everything about mark, he thinks. he knows, deep down inside, that it’s not true, but he still hates him, in many ways. in many ways that makes him like him too. 

donghyuck feels mark tugging at the bottom of his satin shirt, his thin fingers scratching the surface of his skin, itching through the material in desperation and what felt like fear, fear that donghyuck or him would say something to ruin the entire situation. 

“you look good, dressed like this,” mark hums, moving his head from the crook of donghyuck’s neck to brush their lips together. he hovers for a moment, as if thinking, but not for long. 

mark’s lips are cold and wet, yet delicious. so delicious that donghyuck moans into his mouth as mark sucks on his bottom lip, whining when mark’s tongue dives into his mouth while one finger works on his nipple through his shirt, sending direct twitches to his hardening dick. 

“you should dress like this more often,” mark’s words travel into donghyuck’s throat, loud and icy. “pretty and soft, i like it.”

the compliments make donghyuck’s cheeks burn red, and the only way to respond is by licking his tongue into mark’s mouth, hot and wet and enough to earn a small twinge of satisfaction from mark’s throat. it fuels him, sends fire through his body, the image of mark being the tiniest bit vulnerable, soft, yet harsh and coarse all at the same time. 

donghyuck hasn’t even realized that they’ve moved into mark’s bedroom, his back still slack against the wall, pushing through the satin of his shirt and burning his skin. mark’s pale hands were working at his hips, kneading his skin and tugging at his shirt, before pulling it up and over donghyuck’s head, leaving him topless and bare in-front of the other. 

mark follows suit, pulling off his black jacket and shirt, revealing a torso of defined lines and pale skin. donghyuck can’t help but gulp, his mind in a little state of shock when his eyes fall over the tattoos that are dotted on his collarbones and biceps. he likes it, very very much, he likes it so much he goes fully hard inside of his shorts, hissing at the way it feels. 

“on the bed,” mark whispers, pressing one last kiss to donghyuck’s mouth before parting and walking to the chest of draws. “take off your shorts.”

donghyuck bides into the orders of the vampire, his back falling against the plush sheets he knows too well. his shorts quickly find the floor, but his mustard yellow boxers remain on. he feels a slight shudder of shyness come over him. 

he watches as mark works through his draws, pulling out a bottle of lube. it makes donghyuck’s throat go dry. 

mark doesn’t use the lube too soon though. but donghyuck doesn’t notice it, because as soon as mark comes onto the bed, his lips begin trailing down the skin on his chest, down his torso, and to the place where donghyuck is twitching beneath his boxers. 

“even yellow boxers?” mark hums, breath ghosting over the material and onto his skin. “very cute.”

“not now, dickhead,” donghyuck breathes, his hips rising up to brush lips, a small whine escaping his lips from the brief, yet glorifying contact. 

mark doesn’t even reply, because his lips attach to donghyuck’s dick through the material of his mustard yellow underpants. his lips are soft, barely grazing the skin, but donghyuck moans out, back curling on the mattress. he can tell mark loves watching him submit, from the way his lips twitch into a smirk as his tongue starts to lick the wet patch by donghyuck’s tip. 

donghyucks hips move upwards, but the cold hand on his waist push him back down, so strong he can’t fight it. he only withers when he feels mark wrap two cold fingers around the band of his underwear, letting donghyuck rise his hips for a moment to slide them off and down onto the floor, discarded within a moment. 

it becomes a little blurry, from here. donghyuck is hit with a rush of pleasure, shock, and lust. one moment mark has his lips wrapped around the tip of his dick, and then now, two fingers are placed inside of his hole, fingering him with so much girth that donghyuck thinks for a moment he won’t need to go all the way to reach his summit. but mark is coy, mark is smart and cunning, and he knows how donghyuck’s body reacts and behaves from less than twenty minutes of playing with it, evident when he curls his fingers inside, chuckling when donghyuck groans and grips the messy sheet of his bed. 

“stop being a dickhead, mark,” donghyuck breaths out, eyes opening for a moment to see mark leaning over him with matted hair. his teeth hold his bottom lip, and his chest is rising and falling. “fuck me, already.”

“so desperate, already?” mark raises an eyebrow, curling his fingers once more only to pull them out, leaving donghyuck withering and empty.

“beg.”

donghyuck almost laughs, until he remembers the situation at hand. he almost laughs, until he watches mark unbuckle his jeans, pulling them down in a blink of an eye and letting his dick hit the base of his stomach. donghyuck can’t help but gulp at the size of mark, can’t help but hum at the way mark’s naked body glows from the pale moonlight fanning him from the half-open window. 

“please mark,” donghyuck whispers, barely audible, as mark lines his own dick by donghyuck’s hole. taunting it, letting his cold hands roll over the soft skin on donghyuck’s thighs, grabbing it, scratching it. he must have already worked out donghyuck has a slight pain kink. “please fuck me, please show me how vampires can fuck.”

donghyuck is the one smirking now, lathering in the way mark’s fangs poke over his bottom lip from his words, lathering in the way mark’s cock feels sliding into him, thick and full, already moving, already pushing deep inside of him, already making his eyes roll back into his head. 

“fuck mark fuck,” donghyuck’s head rolls back to hit a plush pillow as mark falls into him. he can barely keep his eyes open, but when he does, the image of mark on his knees pounding into him is almost too much to handle. mark has never looked more attractive, donghyuck thinks. his glossy hair falling onto his face, one lip tucked beneath the fangs that are on full, lavish show. he wanted it all, he wanted mark’s fangs on his skin and he wanted to pull at mark’s hair, all of it. but the feeling was too much, the cold rush from the vampire’s member was too much, too invigorating, too good. 

“sit up,” mark commands, voice slightly inaudible through his soft pants and moans. “i want to kiss you.”

donghyuck does what he says, grunting from the way mark’s dick shifts inside of him. mark leans down to meet his lips, cold and warm at the same time. it felt different this time. the sharp points of his fangs moved uncomfortably, yet so comfortably in his mouth, poking the skin just slightly. donghyuck smirks before clenching around mark’s dick, causing mark’s lips to escape a gasp and clamp down onto his tongue, a sharp tooth poking through the skin and drawing blood. 

“you did that on purpose,” mark hums, grabbing the hair at the back of donghyuck’s neck and tugging it backwards, so that he can angle his lips towards his neck, kissing over it to avoid the taste of blood in donghyuck’s mouth. yet donghyuck loved it, the copper taste sliding down hue throat. “so naughty.”

“bite me,” donghyuck begs, voice hoarse, using his lesser body strength to move so that his hips were meeting mark’s on the bed. “bite me and drink my blood.”

the feeling of all of this was so overwhelming. donghyuck has been fucked before, but this, this was something else. mark was a vampire, mark was strong, cold and cunning. it made for pleasure, the coldness of his dick sent shockwaves over his body, goosebumps falling over each and every inch of his skin. the fangs that ran over the skin on his neck was exhilarating, the slight pain sent donghyuck over the edge, in the best way. 

“are you sure?” mark asked, still tugging at the hair in his fist, still moving his hips in the most magical way. donghyuck nods, clenching around mark again, feeling a strong feeling overtaking his body, ready to explore and set a fire through his chest. 

mark pushes donghyuck back onto the bed, but follows, pushing one of donghyuck’s legs up and around his slender waist, so that his chest can sit over donghyuck’s, cold and slack and perfect. donghyuck cries out at the new position, the new feeling of mark’s dick slamming against his prostate. but then, as if it was magic, mark’s teeth sunk into his neck. painful, oh so painful yet so wonderful. 

donghyuck saw stars as the blood left his veins, he felt himself come, body shaking and clamping and withering, fluid landing all over mark’s clean black sheets and onto mark’s torso. he could feel mark’s own high shoot inside of him, mark growling into the bite on his neck, as he let the blood slide down his throat. perfect, was all donghyuck could think. just perfect. 

~ 

“you know,” mark pauses, letting the fingers that fall against donghyuck’s chest halt in movement, he sits up in the bed slightly, his bare back against the black headboard. “this doesn’t mean i like you.”

donghyuck only laughs, letting his eyes fall from the mirror inside of mark’s vermilion eyes and down to where his hands lay on the blankets.

“you know, you say this every time we do something that would remotely hint at you liking me.”

“i just have to remind you,” mark says, his voice is flat, harsh sounding almost, but donghyuck isn’t stupid, donghyuck can work past the icy wire to hear the softness in his tone. 

“ah,” donghyuck clicks his tongue, moving in his space in the bed to turn on his side, letting the warmth of mark’s pillow fall flush against his cheek as he stares up at mark, who glows chalky under the bedroom light. “tell me why you hate me so much, then.”

mark laughs, small and inwardly, letting his black hair shake like a glossy mist over his eyebrows as he shakes his head. “there are many reasons, lee donghyuck.”

“then, tell me, mark lee,” donghyuck notices mark’s fingers trailing against his palm, the cold of his touch tingles through his veins, up and into his chest, spreading an icy fire through his beating heart. 

“one, you’re very loud, sometimes too loud that people may assume you’re being obnoxious, begging for attention,” mark starts. donghyuck knows that mark’s words aren’t meant to hurt him, and they don’t. because donghyuck knows the vampire all a little too more than he cared to admit, and he knows mark’s only saying this to rattle him. 

“your outfits are very bright, and sometimes the patterns don’t match, it hurts my eyes in the mornings.”

“it’s called fash-“

“i wasn’t finished,” mark flashes him a taunting, closed lip smile, eyes staring down at donghyuck’s half naked frame on the bed, eyelashes brushing his skin. “sometimes i can tell you’re faking it, this whole happy bubbly persona, sometimes i can tell you’re anxious or stressed or upset, which annoys me. i wish you would let people see the soft side of you, the one like now.”

donghyuck stills for a slight moment, suddenly shying into the sheets. he lets the charcoal blanket engulf him, hiding the bare skin of his chest, silently hoping he can hide and disappear from in front of the vampire. 

“there’s many things i don’t like about you, mark lee, as much as i hate to admit them.” donghyuck deflects, voice slightly muffled by the sheets. he prays mark understands and lets it go. 

“hm?” mark’s eyes glow, maybe from annoyance, or maybe from excitement. “go on then, tell me what you hate about me, and i’ll pretend like this isn’t a way to direct the conversation away from you and your worries.”

donghyuck gulps as mark fumbles under the sheets, his face quickly landing on the pillow adjacent to his own. he would’ve thought mark’s face being so close to his own would worry him, make him feel angry, sick or strange, but the breath against his skin is so cold, yet so warm, so icy yet so safe. so comfortable. it confused him. mark confused him, because everything he had thought about mark lee in the past was nothing but a blur. fading. 

“one, you’re too quiet,” donghyuck begins, copying the way the vampire had started, his lips twitching into a smile. “you sit there, with your eyes staring into everyone’s souls, while we are laughing and playing and talking, you just sit there.”

mark hums, his fingers have now gone to rest away from donghyuck’s hands, but onto his hip bone. it was still, but it was there. 

“and your outfits are too dark, it’s like a shadow just walked into the room,” he chuckles slightly as he speaks. 

donghyuck realised he doesn’t hate the things he’s saying. he hates them only because it’s what makes him like mark more than he ever could’ve imagined. 

“i’m a vampire, do you expect me to walk around in a bright pink leotard and wear glittery heels?” mark laughs. 

donghyuck laughs too, soaking in this moment. soaking in the imagine of mark fucking lee, the big bad vampire, sitting half naked in the bed with him. the big bad vampire laying with eyes as bright as the moon, filled with happiness and optimism. the big bad vampire opening himself up, letting himself speak how he wants to speak. donghyuck knows this is the first time, and will be for a long time. 

“you could at least divert to the color red,” donghyuck clicks his tongue. “seeing as thats your favorite color, of course, vampy.”

mark pinches the skin his hand he was resting on, sending shockwaves of ice catapulting down donghyuck’s spine. 

“do you wanna know why i’m so quiet?” mark says, voice soft and quiet, letting his breath ghost on donghyuck’s face. 

donghyuck nods, eyes widening in curiousness. he always wanted to know why mark acted like he owned the world, like he was so high and mighty. 

“some vampires can sense feelings. i can tell when someone is sad, or angry, or happy. it feeds into me, sometimes,” donghyuck doesn’t interrupt, he lets mark talk, his ears clicking to every word he says, it was the most mark had said in a while. “if someone is hurting, i hurt too, especially those who i f-feed on.”

donghyuck’s mouth parts to an ‘o’. 

“i’ve never fed on jeno, but, as an example,” mark starts, gulping a trapped breath. “last year, jeno’s grandfather passed away. jeno didn’t cry in front of me, but i knew he was hurting so bad, i could feel the grieving in his chest in my own, i could feel the sting of tears in his eyes.”

donghyuck didn’t know how to respond. he didn’t know how to soak in all of this information, and the hand that was trailing against his chest didn’t help, mark’s fingernails brushing and itching his skin ever so lightly. 

“but not all vampires, and not all the time,” mark doesn’t let donghyuck speak, almost as if he is afraid of his response. “everyone has different advantages.” 

“you mean every vampire has a different power?” donghyuck asks inquisitively. 

“i wouldn’t call it a power, because most of them are damaging. it’s more like a little curse or jinx,” mark laughs breathlessly for a moment. donghyuck knew mark could sense the excitement and curiosity in his voice. “for example, my old friend doyoung can read the minds of some people, not everyone, and not every thought, but it’s there, itching at his brain.”

“more,” donghyuck pinches mark’s skin back, enjoying this moment way too much. “and then our friend yuta, can hypnotize some people, make them do what he wants, that one’s rare and dangerous”. 

donghyuck doesn’t know how to respond to all of this information, he doesn’t want to reply. he doesn’t need to. so instead he leans forward, letting his swollen lips fall plush against those of the vampire, soaking into every touch he has. 

“thank you,” is all he says, before he lets the glare from the half-closed blinds of the rising sun behind the clouds send him back into a dreamlike state, not even processing mark has moved him onto his chest seconds before he falls back to sleep. 

~

“you’re gonna have to talk to me anytime soon, you know,” donghyuck speaks

donghyuck is situated on mark’s brown couch, hands running through the worn-out fabric. although he thinks it’s one ugly couch, he thinks it’s rather comfortable, and he feels slightly jealous. his own couch back in his dorm was no where near as comfortable and soft as this one. his aching lower-back leans against the plush pillows, sore neck turning in the direction of mark, who was standing in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink, broad back facing donghyuck’s eyes. 

the vampire has been solely and certainly ignoring him ever since they woke up, or donghyuck woke up, and that was one hour ago. donghyuck woke up in mark’s bed yet again, this time naked and confused. one gaze at the antique mirror hung right beside the window in mark’s room confirmed to donghyuck all his doubts and what had happened last night, his mind acting like a movie reel, playing back the events for him. the white bandage on the side of neck and his sore lower-back served as clear evidence, too.

millions of emotions coursed through donghyuck all at once, flooding his chest, brain, and whole body. he suddenly felt cold, like the room temperature had decreased all of a sudden, goosebumps rising on his skin. the realization of what had occurred dawns on him, and through it all, he doesn’t find himself regretting anything at all. donghyuck thinks it’s bizarre, what he’s feeling. he thinks he’s crazy for wanting it again, craving more. he thinks he’s most definitely mad for enjoying the way mark felt inside of him, absurd for loving how mark sank his fangs into the delicate skin of his neck as he pounded into him, emptying his load, insane for wanting to experience that all over again, and again, and again. 

he remembers bits and pieces of what had happened next, the two of them talking, donghyuck listening intently, happily, excitedly as mark opened up to him, rambling about his two friends and some vampire power, donghyuck is not too sure he remembers what mark exactly said, he just remembers how ethereal the vampire looked as he spoke, and donghyuck thinks he wants that picture imprinted in his mind forever. 

he’s still staring at mark’s back from his snug position on the couch, and he hears mark sigh heavily as he closes the lid of the silver coated bottle, before he turns in the direction of where donghyuck was sitting. 

the vampire is in front of him in seconds, catching him by surprise. coated bottle in hand, he stands in front of donghyuck before taking a seat right in front of him, another heavy sigh escaping his red lips before he takes a small sip of whatever liquid is inside that coated bottle. donghyuck assumes (knows) it’s red, thick, and bloody. 

donghyuck looks at mark as he sits down, tired eyes following his every move. they sit in weird silence for a few moments before mark is finally opening that mouth of his, speaking. 

“stop staring at me like that,” mark mumbles, lips still agaisnt the rim of his bottle, eyes looking downward. 

donghyuck chuckles, taking in the way the vampire looks like this; black hair stuck to his forehead, black-rimmed rounded glasses sitting on top of his button nose, pearly neck on display thanks to the low cut black shirt he was wearing. donghyuck thinks that’s a look he would love to see again. 

“like what?” donghyuck answers, tone light and playful. he was so thankful mark was finally speaking to him, even if it was just a few words. donghyuck wasn’t one for awkwardness, he liked to keep things fun and light, and he didn’t want tension to linger between him and the vampire. 

“you’re so annoying,” mark responds. 

donghyuck is laughing again, “and you’re a dickhead. you really ignored me for one whole hour! and i even let you cum inside-“

“listen- yeah about that- look, it was a mistake. we were drunk, it won’t happen again,” mark babbles. he looked so bashful and shy, a complete opposite of how he was the night before. 

“you said that the last time too, you know, when you bit me,” donghyuck counters, “look at where we are now!” he exclaims, and he thinks he’s got a good point. mark seemed to always think everything that happened between them was a mistake, but his actions prove otherwise, and candidly, donghyuck was somewhat confused and tired. 

donghyuck watches as mark sighs for the nth time this morning, placing his bottle on the wooden table. 

“i liked it, and you liked it too, mark,” donghyuck begins, “you liked it, and i’m preeeetttyy sure you want it again, and again, and agai-“ 

mark gets up from his seat as he answers donghyuck, voice slightly high, agitated, but very honest, “okay, fine, i liked it. happy? i very much liked it, and maybe i want it to happen again, and maybe i don’t? let’s just move on and not tell anyone.” 

donghyuck smirks at the vampire’s bold admission, feeling content and satisfied. his mission to rile mark up and get a few words out of him was a great success. 

“or what? you’ll kill me?” donghyuck teases. donghyuck wasn’t planning on telling anyone either way, it was just so fun for him to get the older vampire feeling uncomfortable and shy.

“fuck off, and get your ass out of my hoodie,” mark retorts, voice sounding distant and far-away. donghyuck didn’t even realize mark left the room. he laughs to himself, eyes gazing down at his body. he was indeed wearing mark’s hoodie, the one usually adorning his torso when donghyuck sees him around campus. he didn’t even realize he was wearing it, having picked up any item of clothing up from the floor to cover his cold frame. donghyuck smiles softly to himself as he caresses the well-worn fabric, thinking about how throughly fucked he actually was, physically and mentally. 

as much as he would like to deny it, ignore it, refuse it, donghyuck is starting to like mark, and not in the oh-so-friendly way. he thinks of their previous night, although half-drunk, he would like for it to happen another time. not only did the vampire look and sound insanely hot, but donghyuck actually felt good with him, he felt really good because it was mark. it was mark grunting into his ear, licking his neck, pounding into him, filing him to the brim, making him feel full and whole, making him feel good. 

“i can literally hear you thinking,” mark’s voice cuts donghyuck’s chain of shameless thoughts.

donghyuck jumps in his seat, one hand placed on his hammering heart, cheeks flushed, “you’ve got to stop sneaking up on me you asshole!” he exclaims. 

mark just scoffs, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“we’re meeting the others for lunch, go get ready,” mark informs donghyuck as he walks to the kitchen, sitting on one of the two stools aligned in front of the kitchen counters to read his book. 

“you’re so boring,” donghyuck huffs, already getting up from his warm position on the couch, wincing in process. he places a hand on his lower-back as he starts walking in the direction of mark’s room to wash up and get ready.

he hears mark clear his throat before he speaks, “i think i might have some painkillers in the bathroom,” mark’s voice is small and shy, which gets donghyuck smiling, wide and bright, before turning to face the owner of the voice, whose face was buried in the white pages of the book in his pale hands. 

“and whose fault is that?” he pokes fun at mark, watching how the vampire just rolls his ruby eyes. he catches the hint of a smirk on mark’s face as he turns his face away, another huff escaping his lips. the fucker was smug, and donghyuck honestly thinks the vampire had every right to be, he’s got donghyuck limping. 

“asshole,” donghyuck mutters under his breath.

“i heard that!” mark laughs, and donghyuck concludes it’s a sound he would love to hear more and more. 

~

donghyuck spots their friends sitting in the corner of the canteen, their voices growing louder as he approaches the table. jeno and jaemin are sitting directly by the window, their soft skin aglow by the pale light. donghyuck inwardly thanked the subtle grey clouds that cast fog over the campus, because it meant mark could come too. renjun is shyly sketching away at his character designs, body engulfed in three layers of clothing, but he smiles when he notices them walking towards them. 

mark is silently trailing behind donghyuck, like a dark shadow. mark’s black choker was back in its rightful place, and donghyuck had managed to convince mark to switch his black jumper with a navy hoodie, to which the vampire surprisingly agreed to despite his constant complaints, and donghyuck felt his chest bubbling, proud of the accomplishment. 

jeno’s eyes light up as soon as he spots donghyuck and mark walking in their direction, waving his hands wildly. donghyuck brightly waves back, eyes smiling. they sit down, mark reluctantly sitting in the only empty chair, which was right across donghyuck’s. donghyuck tries to ignore the little pang in his chest as he hears mark sigh, his hidden eyes flicking in every direction but him. 

“glad to see you’re not too hungover,” jeno greets them as they take a seat, laughing as he speaks. 

“who said i wasn’t?” donghyuck shoots back playfully. he didn’t have much to drink yesterday, and although there was no pounding headache, his lower back still ached, but donghyuck deemed a little backache way better than an uncomfortable thumping in his head. 

“you look very bright, way too happy even, and although i have no recollection of how i ended up back in the dorms, you weren’t there when i woke up,” its jaemin this time, eyes squinting at donghyuck in suspicion. “who did you fuck?”

donghyuck laughs loudly at that, however, he thinks it’s a poor attempt of concealing the growing anxiousness in his guts.

“what are you talki-“

“wait,” jeno’s voice cuts him off, and his finger points at the hoodie donghyuck is wearing. “that’s mark’s hoodie,” jeno says. 

well, fuck, donghyuck thinks. 

he did not exactly think anyone would recognize the hoodie as mark’s since the vampire always wore a variety of black. in fact, mark did not really say anything once he noticed that donghyuck was still wearing his hoodie, just a silent stare, and if donghyuck was being honest with himself, he wanted a sole, small reminder of the vampire to remain with him, remind him of the lustful night they spent, remind him of how good it felt, remind him of mark lee. 

“it’s just a black hoodie, jeno” mark butts in, trying to deflect the situation before donghyuck could start visibly shaking. 

“yeah, well i know it’s yours because of the bleach stai-“ jeno cuts his sentence short when mark kicks him under the table, squinting his eyes in a way that says shut the fuck up, jeno. 

jaemin’s gasp and hands sitting the slack of the table interrupt the budding silence, catching donghyuck out likes he’s been shot, his heart erupting in his chest. “renjun, you owe me 20! i told you they fucked!” 

donghyuck’s eyes widen, he doesn’t even need to look at mark in this moment to feel his body stiffen, he only now notices mark’s shin was brushing his under the table this entire time, but it stills. 

donghyuck makes the grave mistake of glancing at said man, whose pale face was completely unreadable. his contact hidden pupils were wide though, and that did nothing but fuel donghyuck’s growing anxiousness. 

“what the fuck? you bet on us?” donghyuck manages to splutter, “also, we didn’t fuck. you think i’d let that weirdo anywhere near me?” donghyuck questions in an attempt to deflect. it sounds lame, unconvincing, even to his own ears, but he rolls with it and prays mark is smart enough to play along. 

and turns out, mark is indeed smart. his voice is cold and mean, “funny you think i would voluntarily even be anywhere near his annoying ass.”

donghyuck has never been happier to hear mark’s snide, awful remark, his dark eyes glaring at donghyuck. he internally laughs at the comment though, a flash of the night before rushing through his mind. 

donghyuck scoffs in response, “i can’t even wear black in peace,” donghyuck speaks, “you’re all weirdos like him.”

“see, i don’t owe you shit, jaemin,” renjun shoots before busying himself with his pencils, looking completely uninterested. the sound of the pencil scratching the skin of the sketchbook echoes across the table, and donghyuck can see mark wince uncomfortably at the sound, his daunted fingers going up to tug on his choker. 

“well then, what’s that on your neck?” it’s jaemin again, tone questioning, interrogating, and donghyuck pretty much wanted to punch his best friend and roommate right in the face. 

his expression falters for a moment, but donghyuck is donghyuck. he regains his composure in seconds, feigning confusion. he throws his rather cold hand over his neck, “what is on my neck?” donghyuck asks, voice dripping with faux confusion. 

from the corner of his eyes, donghyuck sees mark still. he could pretty much feel the nervousness the vampire radiated, so he acts without thinking, softly kicking mark’s shin under the table and then hooking his foot around mark’s ankle in an attempt to soothe the vampire and convey a small message; i know what i’m doing. 

“dude, there’s like a big, red mark on there,” jaemin says.

donghyuck hears a scoff from mark’s direction, and he turns to look at the vampire, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“what, you jealous?” he teases, eyebrows raised. 

mark just scoffs again, muttering a small, inaudible “sure” before putting in his earphones, kicking donghyuck’s shin under the table. donghyuck mumbles an insult under his breath, knowing the vampire can all too well hear it. 

renjun cuts them off, sounding exhausted, “you guys are so tiring, do you know how exhausting it is to hear you bicker?” 

donghyuck merely laughs in response, childlishly sticking out his tongue at renjun. he tunes out what the three of them talk about next, too mesmerized by mark, and donghyuck thinks he will never get used to how good the vampire looks. his black-rimmed glasses were still perched on the bridge of his nose, and donghyuck thought they made him look so much hotter. his eyes rake down to where the black, velvet choker adorned his neck, down to his hidden collarbones, and donghyuck is reminded of the black ink littering the prominent bones. oh, how he wished to run his lips over them. 

he feels another kick on his converse clad foot, and he kicks back without hesitation, entirely enjoying the situation he found himself in. 

“donghyuck, if you’re done staring at mark, could you please answer us?” jeno’s asks. 

“huh?“

jeno glances behind mark and then brings his eyes back to donghyuck before sighing, “do you want some dessert or not?” 

donghyuck grins, fluttering his eyes in jeno’s direction, “chocolate cake please!”

he hears jaemin mumble something about chocolate cake as he gets up, his chair screeching back in the process, and in the corner of his eyes, he notices mark wincing, his face contorting in an uncomfortable manner. donghyuck is then reminded of that one time he did the same exact thing to deliberately annoy the vampire, and he suddenly feels a twinge of guilt gnawing at his chest. it feels like it happened so long ago when it hasn’t even been a couple of months, and donghyuck can’t believe the sudden turn of events. 

“try not to kill each other until we come back,” renjun speaks as he gets up from his seat, bringint donghyuck back to reality. donghyuck just scoffs in reply, leaning back in his seat. 

donghyuck kicks mark’s foot as soon as they’re alone, grinning widely as the vampire looks up to meet his own, bright eyes. 

“i’m never letting you anywhere near my ass again,” donghyuck speaks through his tight grin, “this shit hurts.”

he watches as mark simply just smirks, features turning into something akin to smugness. 

“you know, i know you think i’m cute,” mark suddenly says as he looks up from his phone, the smirk still playing on his plump lips. 

donghyuck flushes, looking away from the vampire. he’s instantly reminded of a few bits and pieces of what mark said the previous night as they laid next to each other, and he feels embarrassed, his cheeks burning. “you think so highly of yourself, mark lee.” 

mark shrugs, his broad shoulders rising up, “no, no i don’t. it’s just your blood in my veins telling me that,” and he sounds pleased, so smug. 

donghyuck finds himself with no proper reply, so he just kicks mark’s foot under the table, the corners of his mouth lifting up so slightly at the sound of mark laughing quietly. he ignores the little flutters in his chest.

“shut up, asshole,” donghyuck’s tone is light, his cheeks still burning. 

“and if i don’t?” mark says as he perches his chin on top of his pale hands, his voice teasing, a little eye smile evident behind the clear lenses of his glasses. donghyuck likes it. he likes it a lot. 

“i’ll make you shut up,” donghyuck answers, his voice equally teasing and playful. he tops it off by poking his cheek with his tongue, a lewd, inappropriate gesture that gets the vampire blushing. donghyuck just laughs, a full, loud laugh, as he watches the vampire turn his head to the side, the smugness disappearing from his handsome face. he smirks, thinking he could definitely get used to this happening all the time, and his smirk turns into a soft smile. 

~

donghyuck wakes up with a headache. loud and pounding right inside of his temples, rattling throughout his head and neck. he blames mark instantly, letting his fingers brush over the bandage on his neck. his body is still recovering from the blood loss, not that he minds. 

“you look like you’re dying,” jaemin crosses the room, his body lit only by the lamp on the bedside table. 

“thank you,” was all donghyuck could bother to say, letting himself roll over in his bed to face the ceiling. he pulls the blanket up to his nose so it’s engulfed with the sweet smell of flowers, something almost strange to him now, and he finds himself missing the musky smell of mark’s satin sheets. “where are you going?”

donghyuck remembers it’s a saturday, meaning jaemin doesn’t have class today. 

“to the gym, mom,” jaemin rolls his eyes, and donghyuck peaks at him to see him pulling a black gym shirt over his torso. “i’ll be back in a few hours, do you want anything?”

donghyuck shakes his head no, and breathes a sigh of relief when jaemin exits the room, not bothering to lock it behind him. 

he lays still for a moment, sighing into the cotton sheet. his mind was still a mess, and a bundle of anxiety still sat tight on the side of his chest. he tries to not ponder on it, and sits up in the bed, only for the anxiety to come crushing all the back down when notices he is still wearing mark’s black sweater. he sighs, letting his small hands disappear within the sleeves and pulls one to his nose to smell, he knows it’s weird, but there was something so comforting in the smell of mark. musky and boyish yet clean, with a hint of apples - his shampoo. 

he wants to cry, a little bit. unsure why, he hooks his fingers around the base of the hoodie to slide it off over his head, ready for a hot shower to ease his headache. yet, when it comes off inside-out, he notices stitching in the neckline, small and white. 

mark lee. 

he laughs, how could he not? he laughs because the pale sun from the window is engulfing the sweater in a orange glow, illuminating the stitching even more, etching it into his brain. mark lee. only mark lee would stitch his name into a black hoodie, like it would be stolen. he supposed it has been now, as it was sitting in his clutches. 

donghyuck smiles inwardly, before pulling the sweater into a black ball, stuffing it underneath his pillow. he tries to tell himself it means nothing, but he knows that’s not true. 

he’s halfway to the bathroom door when the can hear the handle of his dorm room shake, followed by the door opening. he expects to turn around and see jaemin panicking because he’s forgotten his water bottle, or wore the wrong pair of socks. but he doesn’t, instead is a dark shadow, black, glossy hair and red lips. mark. of course it’s fucking mark. 

“do you not know how to knock?” donghyuck raises an eyebrow, trying to not let his lips twine into a small smile at the sight of mark’s icy face being lit by the sun outside, his eyes clouded with black contacts, they still sparkled in the orange sunlight. mark frowns, covering his face with his hand. “what are you doing here?”

“you forgot your shirt,” mark says casually, crossing the room to pull the curtain over the window with his free hand, the hand that wasn’t holding the satin shirt in his hands. “that’s all. i’ll be leaving now.”

donghyuck laughs, rolling his eyes slightly as mark walks forward to place his shirt on his pillow. he watches mark’s eyes prance around the small room, taking in the messy beds and empty red bull cans on the floor. donghyuck notices mark’s eyes roll over the japanese parchment thats half-rolled and half-painted on the floor. “you painted that?”

mark moves, brushing past donghyuck’s shoulder softly, the fluff on his black jumper tickling the skin on his upper arm. donghyuck falls onto jaemin’s bed, watching mark lean to grasp the delicate paper in his fingers. 

“yeah, and i thought you were leaving,” donghyuck hums as mark sits on his own bed. mark only shrugs, unrolling the japanese parchment to reveal the gold paint donghyuck had swirled at the bottom. 

“this is nice,” marks voice is small, his finger moving over the paint to feel it on his fingers. “you’re really good at this art thing, then?”

donghyuck wavers an eyebrow, reaching out his leg to playfully kick mark in the shin. “you know i’m an art student right?”

“i know,” mark smiles a little, just a little, and it’s enough for a warm glow to thunder through donghyuck’s tired heart. “how’s your neck, now, by the way?”

mark leans down to place the parchment on the bed, starting to brush his fingers over the bandage on donghyuck’s neck. “it’s okay. don’t bite me again though, dracula.”

mark is silent, looking into the space of donghyuck’s bedroom. once again, the silence makes donghyuck’s mind wander, wander to the boy with brown hair. the boy in the photos. maybe he’s jealous, he doesn’t want to be, because that boy was obviously absent in marks life now, and from the photograph of the grave, he can assume why. he’s jealous of the way he could make mark smile. 

“mark?” donghyuck speaks, voice so gentle and so quiet. “have you ever been in love?”

“no,” his answer was short. but his neck twitches, and donghyuck can tell he’s lying. he was in love with jungwoo, a fool could tell. 

“are you lying?”

mark snorts. his temper was short today, donghyuck could tell. he didn’t mind so much though, because mark presses a small kiss to his neck before he leaves, his hand lingering a little too long on his shoulder, before descending out of the door with a middle finger pointed in donghyuck’s direction, just to prove he still hates him. 

it’s a few hours later when donghyuck realises mark brang his shirt but didn’t ask for his hoodie back. donghyuck doesn’t realise how unusual it is that he hugs it to sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly and very appreciated!
> 
> if any of you have any questions, suggestions, or just wanna let your thoughts out, you’re all welcome <3
> 
> [sarah’s cc](https://curiouscat.me/badream)
> 
> [em’s cc](https://curiouscat.me/bpnct)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took ages to write........enjoy <3
> 
> please leave a comment. even if it’s short, let us know if you like it, didn’t like elements, and what you want to happen... we always take suggestions in and use them!

donghyuck wakes up, warm and snug and calm. he’s not surprised that he isn’t in his own bed, he finds it weird to wake up in his own bed these days, as hard as it is to explain it _every single time_ to his roommate, he enjoyed the new familiarly of the black sheets and half open window he wakes up to every morning, even if it had only been a few months of adorning to this new routine.

instead, he wakes up in the familiarity of a vampire’s bed, the familiar smell of musky skin and the plush of satin sheets filling all of his senses. he doesn’t let the numb feeling in his wrist go amiss, it already shoots pain up his arm from the moment he lets his eyes flutter open, like a constant reminder of why he was here in the first place.

he glances down at the two red bites that sit on top of his vein, wide and open in view. mark must have forgotten to bandage it while he was sleeping.

“mark?” he speaks out as he rolls over onto his side, only to be faced with nothing but the bare, crumpled sheets beside him, and he’s not surprised. he’s been sleeping with mark for two months now, every other day, letting mark fill him, bruise him, mess him up only to leave him alone in the morning. and donghyuck hates that it hurts, the emptiness. he hates that he can’t admit how much he likes mark, in this current moment. though it makes sense, why mark isn’t there in the bed each morning. mark is a vampire, and vampires don’t sleep all that much. he hopes that’s the reason, anyway.

“i’m in the kitchen!” donghyuck is shocked to hear a response, until he remembers when mark told him that vampires have impeccable hearing during their time in the closet a mere two months ago.

“i’m too tired to get up,” donghyuck mumbles, once again, not expecting mark to hear him, until the bedroom door swings open, revealing mark, who leans against the door frame holding a blood bag in his hand, sipping it with a curly straw. donghyuck blinks to see that he’s seeing correctly, hoping that the faded image of mark’s cold body was not an dream. it was too cute, so cute that donghyuck wants to gag and punch himself.

“you have to get up, you have class in an hour,” his voice is quiet, spoken half way through a sip, letting the stain of red settle on his inner lip. it made donghyuck’s stomach tremble. “do you want some breakfast?”

donghyuck frowns, his eyelids still half-closed from sleep. his mind questions why mark is being so sweet to him right now, because normally he wakes up to see nothing but mark’s back for hours. the vampire was shy, still. closed and inward, despite wrecking him each night before, he was still shy.

“what if i don’t want to go to class?” donghyuck tries, eyes lingering over mark, who’s leaning against the wall. donghyuck notices how the bedroom window is open fully this morning and how he can hear the soft patter of rain against the windowsill. the grey clouds make mark’s frame even colder, his skin a faint color of ash, but his cheeks were warm, fuzzy and peach. “i could stay here and suck your dick all day?”

mark laughs gently, stepping into the room to cross it, heading towards his wardrobe, the purple hues in his hair reflecting as the light from outside hits it.

“as good as you might be at _that_ , don’t get too comfortable here,” mark’s soft voice was laced with a serious tone, his back now facing donghyuck as he works through his wardrobe. “i’m still a vampire, you’re still a human and i still don’t like you all that much.”

“stop lying to yourself, mark lee,” donghyuck sits up in the bed, letting his legs swing over the bed to head towards the other. “you don’t hate me anymore.”

donghyuck wraps his arms around mark’s waist to taunt him, but he’s met with the stiffness of mark’s torso. mark sighs, letting his hand graze the ones around his waist. yet he pushes them away and turns on his heels to face donghyuck’s tired eyes.

“i do hate you a _little_ ,” mark says, simply. “you have to go soon, i’m sorry, i have some vampire businesses to attend to.”

donghyuck grunts, a feeling of annoyance running through his veins and settling in his chest. he hates the way mark can push him away so simply, act like he doesn’t care one bit. he watches how mark’s ruby eyes don’t crack a hint of affection or warmth in this moment. they did though, sometimes. sometimes donghyuck could see a fire behind them, a hint of life or longing. a hint of love when mark’s talking about the book he’s been reading, or his friends who live in england or when mark tells him about his favorite foods he ate as a human.

donghyuck hates the gut feeling inside, the nam /jungwoo jungwoo jungwoo/ echoing through his brain like a overturning loop. donghyuck has found that the more time he spends with mark, the more he wants to know. not only about jungwoo, but about his past life. his human form, his family and his friends. he’s spent so many nights awake, letting the smile from mark and jungwoo in the photographs cross his mind like a loop.

_me and my love, jungwoo 1950._

“mark?” donghyuck is careful. his voice is purposefully soft, as he pulls on his sweatpants and yellow sweater to rid the chill on his almost naked body. mark has turned back to the wardrobe to shift through his clothes, and donghyuck knows he’s going to settle for nothing more than his usual plush black sweater and jeans.

“who is jungwoo?”

he knows he’s ruined it as soon as the name runs off his tongue and into the room, filling it with a fog of ice. he doesn’t see it, but he so feels it. he sees mark’s hand still, and donghyuck can see his knuckles tighten around the hanger they were holding. mark’s body exhumes anger, and for the first time in forever, donghyuck feels a little scared.

“what the fuck did you just say?” mark doesn’t turn to face him. his body is too still. too frozen.

“i’m sorry,” donghyuck gushes, taking a few steps away from the vampire before him. “i shouldn’t have asked.”

“how do you know that name?” mark spins on his heels, and donghyuck gasps. mark’s eyes were redder than he’s ever seen them, glowing a dark ruby hue, his blood stained mouth trembling in anger, a little fear, donghyuck thinks. “how the fuck do you know that name, donghyuck!”

“i-“

mark steps closer to him, fists closed into two tight balls. “did someone talk to you huh? or did you go blabbing your mouth to some vampires you shouldn’t have?”

“no mark-“

mark knuckles were burnt with a stain of red. in all the months donghyuck has known mark, pissed him off and teased him, he’s never seen him like this before.

“get out.”

donghyuck steps backwards as mark steps forward. he steps backwards until his back hits the cold wood of mark’s door. he’s scared. deep down he knows mark wouldn’t hurt him, because he knows mark. he knows mark a little too well by now. yet, mark is a vampire, a vampire with two sharp teeth that could rip through his throat in seconds. but he was mark. donghyuck shouldn’t be scared.

“what?” donghyuck shakes his head, attempting to press his hands against mark’s shoulders softly, but mark knocks them away. “i didn’t talk to anyone, i saw in your-“

“get the fuck out of here, donghyuck,” mark’s voice is too loud, probably loud enough for the surrounding dorm rooms to hear. “don’t talk to me for a while, don’t come here again”

donghyuck sighs shakily in defeat, “plea-“

“leave.”

so that’s what donghyuck does, he gathers his bag quickly, stuffing his feet into his shoes as he watches mark slam the bedroom door shut as soon as he crosses the kitchen. donghyuck can’t help the small teardrops that tickle down his cheeks as he steps out onto the empty street, his body so cold, wanting the warm embrace of mark’s bed. he knows he’s fucked it for a little while.

~

donghyuck doesn’t like the cold, he’s said it before, and he’ll say it again. he hates that right now, his hands are red and sore, no matter how hard he stuffs them into the pockets of his hoodie, mark’s hoodie. the soft, black material hugs his skin, but the only thing keeping him warm was the smell of mark’s perfume, now mixed with the subtle smell of donghyuck.

“are you going to tell me what’s going on?” renjun asks, bumping his shoulder against donghyuck’s as he stares blankly at the half painted canvas in front of him. “i can tell something is up.”

“going on with what?” donghyuck replies, taking a peak at renjun’s scrunched up face, aglow by the yellow lights of the classroom. “i’m fine.”

“with you and mark,” donghyuck turns to glance at renjun a little to quickly as the chinese boy lets mark’s name roll from his tongue. “i’m not an idiot, and you know that.”

donghyuck laughs, way too loudly. too loudly that renjun can tell he’s doing it to cover up the awkward tension that has fluttered around them.

“me and mark? what’s going on with me and mark? nothing, why would their be? we don’t like each other,” donghyuck sniggers, continuing to stare at the painting, boring holes into it. the image of the bat on the canvas scratches at something in his chest. his cheeks are red, too red. and his hands are trembling, this time not from the cold.

“then where have you been every night for the past month? coming home with plasters to hide the love bites on your neck,” renjun rolls his eyes, rolling up the sleeves of his beige jumper as he presses the flat side of his brush to his parchment. “you used to hate him, and then you fucked, and now you sleep with his hoodie under your pillow every night.”

donghyuck sighs, shaking his head. he’s not even mad that jaemin has snitched on him. he’s not even mad that renjun is suspecting something, he’s not even mad at anything but himself.

“please don’t tell anyone,” donghyuck says, running a hand through the knots in his red hair. “mark and i have been, you know, for the past couple of months, ever since the party.”

“i know, i just told you i’m not dumb,” a small smile falls over renjun’s face. he’s not judging or laughing or poking fun. he just smiles, letting his free hand reach out to rub a small circle on the skin of donghyuck’s back. “why’d you think i protected you in the canteen that day? i could see right through you, hyuck.”

“it’s over now, anyway, whatever it was,” donghyuck shook his head, finally pulling his hand out of his pocket to dip his brush into the white paint, ready to start littering it onto the canvas. “he hasn’t spoken to me in a few days.”

donghyuck’s sadness is evident. his usual loud voice is merely a whisper, hidden by the sound of laughter belonging to the other students. donghyuck lets his eyes gaze out the large windows for just a moment, smiling at the way the sky was blue and frosty, yet the sun sat proudly next to a large white cloud. he hates the way his mind wanders to mark, and how he’s probably cooped up inside of his apartment, avoiding the rays of the sun, or hidden inside a cafe with a stash of blood hidden inside of a coffee cup, an old novel in between his nimble hands.

“he’s not using you, is he?” renjun gulps, tone becoming serious. “was this a two way street? how did it even happen, you guys hated each other!”

donghyuck laughs softly, thinking back to the time he would look at mark with distaste only. for a moment, donghyuck wishes he never saw the photo of mark in the basement in the first place. “he’s definitely not using me, he loves it just as much as i do. he’s easy to read, he’s just shy and stuck up, so he hides his feelings most of the time.”

“bu-“

“and he’s actually, believe it or not, very sweet. he makes me hot chocolate in the mornings, and sits with me by the window to watch the sunset,” donghyuck exhales, feeling his hands tremble with budding sadness. he’s never really thought about how lovely mark really had become. “and when we have sex or kiss or whatever, i feel like i’m the only person in the world. but it’s over for now at least. we needed a break.”

renjun nods, his eyes glancing at donghyuck and back to his painting over and over.

“if it’s any consolation, i think you look cute together, an emo and a punk-princess, like fire and ice or a rainbow and a storm. i always thought that’s why you hated each other so much, because you were so different, but i guess that’s what made you connect after all,” renjun’s voice is soft, mellow.

donghyuck just smiles, a tight lipped smile, and thinks, if only renjun knew.

~

when donghyuck’s knuckles come into contact with the cold wood of mark’s dorm room door, his chest hurdles with panic, regret and shame. he knew he shouldn’t be here right now, at the crack of sunset dressed in his brightest orange trousers and matching beanie. deep down he knew mark needed space, deep down he knew that going from being sworn enemies to waking up in the same bed every morning was not easy for someone like mark.

but his chest was yearning, yearning for each and every inch of mark. it had been a week since donghyuck had last seen him, one whole, long, lonely week, one week of sitting in his own bed waiting for mark to show up, spill his feelings and go back to their new normal, but he didn’t. so that’s why he’s here, rolling on the heels of his feet as he anticipates the door to open, but it doesn’t.

donghyuck sighs, trying the door handle to see if mark had left it open, and to his prevail, the door handle shakes before it swings open, revealing nothing and no one.

the dorm room was dim, cascaded with a layer of ice and smoke, the only source of light coming from three lit candles on mark’s coffee table. donghyuck ruts his nose up at the smell of cigarettes as he steps further into the room.

“mark? are you here?” donghyuck calls out, voice trembling. this wasn’t how he remembered mark’s dorm. normally he’d arrive to the lamps and with the window half open. he’d arrive to see mark sitting on the soft brown couch with a book on his lap, letters and poems sprawled out on the coffee table. but today, there was nothing but darkness. yet, donghyuck could feel him, or at least he thought he did. the chill of the room was so vampire-like, gelid and worrying.

“ah,” a voice stills donghyuck’s steps at the same time the dorm room door clicks shut behind him. it wasn’t mark’s voice, it was too deep and scratchy, too foreign. “who do we have here?”

as donghyuck’s eyes adjust to the dark light inside of the room, he spots two figures sitting by the window, their bodies only noticeable due to the glow of the orange candles.

donghyuck’s heart thunders inside of his chest, but he doesn’t know why he is scared. his mind is telling him to go, leave and run and not look back, because he knew these were vampires. he knew from the way their chill radiated and seeped through his sweater, right onto his skin. he knew from the way the voice was so smooth and taunting. he knew because he knew mark. yet, he doesn’t run, letting the budding fear cascade into a little excitement.

he uses his hands to search the wall for the light switch, letting the room thunder into an unusual brightness. donghyuck suddenly notices that, in all the time he spent here, he’s never seen the bright overhead lights turn on, only the small lamps by the couch.

the two bodies sitting by the window look over in his direction, two pairs of ruby red eyes squinting at him as he shuffles by the door, awkwardly gulping down the nervousness in his throat. the two bodies, now identifiable as two pale, sunken vampires, sit on the windowsill, one who adorned swept back, dark grey hair holding a lit cigarette in his hand, letting the twirl of smoke float around his face.

“and you are?” the other man speaks, and donghyuck averts his eyes from the smoke to him. he’s taller, more broad. he can tell from the way he’s sitting, one slender leg crossed over the other, exposing a slit of icy-white skin through the slashes in his jeans. his hair is as black as mark’s, yet longer, falling at his ears and cupping his round face.

“i could ask the same to you,” donghyuck speaks bravely, trying to not let the strangers pick up on his growing nervousness, but the small scoff that escapes the taller ones lips tell him the sound of his beating heart hid any braveness he was trying to exhume.

the grey haired one gasps suddenly as he pulls the cigarette from his wine-stained lips. “am i a fool to assume this is mark’s new human play-toy?”

the other adverts his back to donghyuck and squints. “him?”

donghyuck hates the way they speak as if he’s not there. he hates the way he feels so absolutely vulnerable in this situation. he could do nothing but stand there, like a child being scolded, his fingers picking at the loose string on the bottom of his sweater.

“yes, him,” he speaks cooly as he rolls his eyes, nudging an elbow into the taller one’s arm. “ruby red hair, bright clothes, it must be.”

the taller one stands, towering over donghyuck as he steps towards him. donghyuck tries to remain calm and not budge, but he winces a little as the vampire steps less than a meter from him, letting his cold hand trail over donghyuck’s collarbone.

“hm... so you’re the one whose been messing with mark’s heart?” the laugh he lets out fans donghyuck’s skin, taunting him a little, but any form of fear has slowly trickled away as the vampire laughs. “and what is your name? i can’t remember what i was told.”

“i think i should be asking your names,” donghyuck takes a step backwards, “and why you are sitting unattended to in mark’s apartment.”

they both laugh, shocked by donghyuck’s cockiness. the vampire inches from donghyuck leans down to blow out the candles on the table, his black hair flopping onto his forehead for a moment, but landing back perfectly as he arises. “i’m doyoung, and that’s taeyong, what are you doing here, may i ask?”

doyoung. that was a familiar name, donghyuck quickly thinks back to mark telling him about doyoung while they were in bed, but he can’t remember much. he guesses he was too focused on mark’s hands on his hips in that moment than anything else.

“i’m looking for mark, obviously, seeing as this is his apartment.”

he spots the quieter vampire, taeyong, roll his eyes. he also watches him take the half-smoked cigarette and put it out on mark’s windowsill. “he’s not here, we were actually hoping you would show up, do you know where he is?”

“no,” donghyuck shakes his head. he watches as doyoung brushes past him to land on the couch with his legs crossed. taeyong follows him, ushering donghyuck to sit opposite them; he doesn’t question it. he sits, falling into the warmth of the leather.

“he left after we argued,” donghyuck says, his voice small. “i mentioned someone called jungwoo, i assume an ex?”

taeyong sighs, a small amused laugh falling from his lips. doyoung shakes his head, letting his black hair fall onto his eyes.

“first mistake,” doyoung holds up a finger in the air, his chalky skin gleaming underneath the dorm lights overhead. “never mention the name kim jungwoo to mark.”

donghyuck’s lips part to an ‘o’, he tries to speak, but doyoung continues, his body and voice still hostile, full of restraint and uncertainty. “jungwoo is a touchy subject, an old one, maybe you know he’s passed away a long time ago, but the name is still very much triggering to our mark.”

_our mark._

“i don’t how you know about him, or what you know, but until mark is comfortable with you, don’t talk to him about jungwoo,” doyoung continues.

“or jaehyun,” taeyong adds through a scoff. doyoung turns to look at his vampire companion and holds up an arm to swat him on the leg.

“taeyong!” doyoung shakes his head again. “what did i tell you? don’t tell him anything about jung jaehyun!”

donghyuck’s head was spinning, hard and fast and full of confusion. it was still hard enough to comprehend he was sitting in a room with two vampires, let alone talking to them about other vampires with hidden secrets and pain. it was all a little too strange, but donghyuck didn’t want to leave. he liked the excitement, a little too much than he wanted to admit.

“jaehyun? who is jaehyun?” donghyuck’s ask’s, curiously.

“we’ve said enough as it is,” doyoung warns, a hand sliding through his raven locks. “all i can tell you is if you see a tall, dark, handsome vampire who goes by the name jung jaehyun, don’t talk to him, don’t look at him, and don’t ask him shit. however, you shouldn’t worry, he hasn’t been seen in years.”

“we should go, we have to get back to business,” taeyong diffuses the conversation about said jaehyun as quick as it came. taeyong shoots a look at donghyuck, a small smirk on his face. his crimson eyes bore into his skin, as if he was inching up every inch of donghyuck’s body, mind and soul. he suddenly remembers, when he spots the other vampire eying him, mark remembers how mark told him doyoung is slightly telepathic, he wonders what taeyong can do, but he doesn’t want to ask.

“can i ask you guys something before you leave?”

doyoung nods. “depends what you want to ask.”

“are you close with mark?” doyoung’s eyes waver as donghyuck’s words leave his mouth. “some days i feel as though me and mark are closer than anything, and some days he’s pushing me away.”

“mark is interesting, very interesting. we are very close, me him and taeyong are all in the same bloodline, so we have a special connection,” doyoung says, crossing his hands on his lap.

“bloodline?” donghyuck’s ears spike up in interest. he loved this kind of thing, as scared as he was in this current, dangerous situation. taeyong still sits silently, fingers trailing around the slit in his jeans. donghyuck wants to get to know him better, he thinks.

“yes, we were all turned by the same person, he’s called yuta. i think mark mentioned you know a little about him,” donghyuck quickly remembers mark telling him about yuta and his rare ability to control people. “he’s marks, let’s say, creator, he turned him.”

“why did he turn him?”

“nice try,” taeyong suddenly speaks, catching donghyuck’s sneaky question. it’s a question he’s been begging to know for way way too long. but it’s shot down once more, shoved deep into the ground where he cannot recover it again today. “doyoung, lets go, seriously, i’m getting hungry here.”

they both shoot donghyuck a glance that’s accompanied with a gulp. they stand, but don’t usher donghyuck to stand with them again.

“see you later, donghyuck. try not to become to obsessed with this world of ours, it’s a dark, dark place,” doyoung nods down in his direction. “and if you find mark, please do tell him we were looking for him.”

donghyuck can’t get another word in, or utter a goodbye, because they leave faster than donghyuck can even blink, disappearing into the darkness of night.

donghyuck curls up in his seat, brain trying to make sense of what had just happened. he wraps his arms around his legs, sighing as he presses his chin against his trouser covered knees. he feels the tears coming, blurring his vision, yet does nothing to stop them, allowing them to freely roll down onto his cheeks.

~

donghyuck’s eyes flutter open to darkness. his body is still curled up in a way he finds comforting, yet all his joints ache at the awkward position. the tears have long dried on his face, leaving dry, long tracks. his eyes slowly adjust to the dim room, now lit by the beams of moonlight, making sense of where he was, and what had happened. it doesn’t take too long for the events to plague his mind as he wobbly stands up to stretch, glancing around the room in search of something, perhaps someone.

the flicker in the bottom of his stomach dies down as he’s met with nothing but loneliness, and donghyuck feels dumb and stupid for thinking he would magically wake up in mark’s arms, breathing in his scent. he wipes the sleeve of his sweater against his cheeks in an attempt to rid his face from the uncomfortable itch, sighing in the process.

he glances around again, eyes gazing at the room he’s grown unusually accustomed to. his eyes trail to the window that’s now gleaming, noticing the burnt-out cigarette that lays there surrounded by dark grey ash. the sky outside is dark, glittering with stars, neighboring the moon, which reminds donghyuck he’s not alone. his eyes then drift to the white bookshelf standing right beside the window. it’s filled with books and novels, a few fake plants on a couple of shelves, giving the bookshelf a minimalistic vibe. donghyuck’s eyes rake the shelves in awe, quietly wondering if mark has really read all of these books. he’s reminded that the vampire is way older than him despite his youthful appearance, and he has probably gotten around to read all of those books during his lifetime.

donghyuck’s feet pad in the direction of the bookshelf, stopping right in front of it. he drags his fingers shakily against the hard covers of the books, marveling at how some of them looked so old, antique, yet still intact. donghyuck’s mind wanders to an image of the vampire in a big library, surrounded by tons of books, old and new, of distinct topics, different volumes. he envisions how calm and serene mark would feel in a library, encircled by powerful words written on thin paper, much like he himself feels surrounded by art of different kinds and shapes; happy, content, radiant.

he feels his spinning mind halt to a stop, realization dawning on him in a heartbeat, hitting him all at once; the campus library.

the library was huge, donghyuck had to admit. in his almost two years of studying in his university, he has only managed to be on two of the six floors in the library, the only floors that occupied art related books were floor one and two, so he’s never explored the rest.

donghyuck does recall seeing the vampire enter the library on many occasions, his black backup slung on one, broad shoulder, arms heavy with a few books. and he does indeed recall staring with distaste in the direction of mark as he approached their table once to whisper something to jeno, to which donghyuck scoffed.

he feels the gears in his brain turning, and he comes to the conclusion that there is a slight possibility for the vampire to be cooped up in the library, surrounded by shelves of printed work and publications. donghyuck knows it’s a slight chance, he knows he might walk all the way there and find nothing and no one, but he clings to it, convinces himself that it’s fine if his search is not fruitful, and it’s fine if he doesn’t come back home with mark in tow. but really, he was praying that mark was there.

donghyuck finds himself counting his steps to ease his thrumming heart, staring up at the sky occasionally to watch the stars twinkle. a few clouds now cover the bright moon, making donghyuck feel alone once again. he tries to diminish that feeling by thinking of mark and possibility of finally seeing him after three, long days. and for a moment, donghyuck thinks it’s scary, what he’s feeling. the mere fact that he hasn’t seen, touched, felt the vampire in three days and he’s already feeling so alone, so lost. donghyuck knows his feelings are intense, he’s grown familiar with them, way past the point of ignoring them, pretending they didn’t exist.

he liked mark, way too much for his liking.

the doors of the library look intimidating in the dark night, donghyuck thinks. they stand tall and open against the beige stone, inviting donghyuck in. donghyuck curls his golden, shivering hands, shoving them in the pockets of his trousers as he steps into the enormous library, silently thinking about which floor he should start with first. his mind thinks to what mark likes best, that’s poetry or gothic novels.

he knows this because a mere week ago, mark had been reading a tattered book with one leg hooked beneath him on his couch. his hair a mess, spilled up in multiple directions from donghyuck’s touch, a red lip being chewed by his teeth. donghyuck remembers asking what he was reading. it was a poem by an old famous writer, Lord Byron.

donghyuck had never heard of him, of course, but mark explained the poem, it was sinister and dark and made donghyuck’s skin crawl, but when mark explained it, it was beautiful.

donghyuck smiles, a heavy heart fluttering inside of his chest when he reaches the final floor of the library, which was deserted, so silent and scary. it was only scary until donghyuck steps inside of the large room, the beige walls and floors hugging him like a warm blanket. smells of dust and the slight twinge of wet, autumn mold encompasses his senses, making his small nose scrunch in discomfort.

yet he smiles, he smiles because in the midst of the brown and the gold, the warmth and dust of the old library room; is a shadow. dark and cold and monochrome, sticking out like a sore thumb, just like a vampire.

donghyuck watches as mark looks up when he steps forward, his eyes trailing from the words of the book he was grasping, landing on donghyuck’s shivered frame. he was hunched himself on a large circle desk, legs crossed and hair flat on his forehead. for a moment, he can see a flame behind marks eyes, warm and fiery, but it fades into the usual black ice of his personality, defeating the sense of hope and interest that bubbles in donghyuck’s chest.

“where have you been?” donghyuck speaks, voice unconsciously low to match the silent atmosphere of the dusty room. he steps towards mark as the other sets he book on the table, sitting up higher in his chair as he approaches. “i’ve been worried sick about you, mark.”

mark gulps, eyes shuddering as donghyuck pulls out a chair opposite of him, automatically and favorably hooking an ankle around the other's.

donghyuck watches mark’s pale face soften for a fraction of a second, but it’s gone as soon as it comes, his face morphing back into distaste. it’s silent around the two of them, so silent it’s almost deafening, and donghyuck hates it, hates it so much.

donghyuck fiddles with his fingers, the tension being too much for him. he plays with his cold hands, thinking of something to say to ease the tension, alleviate the mood, and make mark hate him a little less. his thoughts are cut short with mark’s quiet, firm voice.

“you smell.”

donghyuck is stunned, scoffing and holding a hand to his clothes to pull it to his nose to take a quick sniff, but he can’t smell anything unusual at all. maybe this was just mark being mark, rude, unhinged, a dickhead.

“not like that, idiot,” mark is still quiet. “you smell like vampires, who did you talk to?”

“oh,” donghyuck tuts, “i may have ran into your buddies, doyoung and taeyong. they were very scary, i don’t think they liked me all that much,” he trails off, voice morphing into something of embarrassment.

“they’re assholes when they want to be,” mark tells him, his expression still cold. he looks at donghyuck, and behind the cold eyes, donghyuck can see some other emotion; sadness? misery? donghyuck would do anything to put a finger on it.

“and did you ask them about jungwoo? continue that little investigation of yours?”

donghyuck feels something crack inside of him, his chest filling with an uncomfortable feeling. mark’s tone was almost hostile, his voice so cold and icy, exactly what donghyuck felt at the moment. he wants to talk, but no words come out. for once, donghyuck doesn’t know what to say, and silence falls between them. it hangs there over them like how the clouds hung over the moon outside.

a long sigh resonates around the room, and donghyuck looks up, only to meet another question leaving the vampire’s lips.

“how did you know?”

donghyuck sighs, and it sounds shaky to his ears. mark’s eyes bore into his figure, and donghyuck feels his heart thrumming so fast against his chest he’s sure it’s going to pop out.

“i- the cases under your bed.” donghyuck answers, voice small, “i swear i didn’t mean to snoop around! i just- i was trying to look for something to help me understand you mark, i thought i would find something that will help me get closer to you, know you a little more.”

donghyuck didn’t really mean to let all of that out, but as the last few words leave his mouth, he thinks he’s glad he did. the weight sitting on his shoulders feels a little lighter, more bearable now, but the silence now engulfing them does nothing to calm his erratic, beating heart. he shoves his trembling hands under his sweater, not wanting to show mark how bad this affected him.

“i trusted you.”

the past tense makes donghyuck’s skin crawl, a weight plummeting down his stomach as he looks up to meet the red pair of eyes staring at him with so much despair.

“i trusted you with my secret, donghyuck, my most damaging secret. you shouldn’t have exploited it and make this out to be some sort of fantasy, because it’s not. it’s my sad life.”

donghyuck finally puts a finger on that emotion, the emotion looming around in mark’s eyes and creeping into his tone; /disappointment/. he belatedly realizes that mark really trusted him, told him things, thought of him as something akin to a safe haven, and donghyuck didn’t fathom the importance of that up until this exact second. he didn’t understand how reserved and restrained the vampire was, yet he chose to tell donghyuck details about his past life, desires, wishes. the feeling scratches at his chest, and donghyuck thinks he can’t breathe, can’t face mark. he feels tears prickle his eyes, and before he can hold them back, a few of them slip past his waterline, rolling down his cold cheeks.

“y-yeah you’re right, i’m sorry,” donghyuck manages out, his voice sounding strangled.

“i think i’m just gonna leave,” the tears are now rolling down freely on his face, and he tries to wipe some of them off, sniffling as he gets up from his seat.

“no no, baby, no don’t cry,” he hears mark’s panicked voice suddenly right behind him, a firm, cold hand around his wrist. he’s pushed against mark’s chest without warning, and he instantly buries his face in the crook of mark’s cold neck in an attempt to the stop the tears, feeling the vampire’s arms circle his frame. he sniffles, breathing in the scent of mark he’s grown accustomed to and missed so much, and in that moment, he thinks this is his rightful place, where he belongs. he feels safe, shielded from the harsh reality that is his life. he feels whole.

“i’m sorry, mark,” he speaks, his voice muffled. he feels mark’s fingers thread through his hair, and he starts to ramble, unable to control himself.

“and i know it’s not enough, i just- i like you so much, i like you and i want to be there for you, i wanna understand you and be there for you. i promise you i didn’t mean to snoop around, i just wanted something to help me know you better, and i know i can be a pain in the ass but it’s just how i am and i know you like it sometimes, but i’m- i feel so confused most of the time because you act so nice and sweet and then the next second you’re so cold and mean and i don’t know how to feel or what to feel! i swear i try to control myself but i fail every single time because you make me feel things i’ve never felt before and it’s so scary, mark, it’s so scary...”

donghyuck frankly has no idea if mark heard or even understood a single word that tumbled out of his mouth, but he hopes he did. he tightens his hold around the vampire, silent tears rolling down onto the collar of mark’s dark jumper.

it’s silent again for a few minutes, mark’s fingers are still working through the fading ruby strands of donghyuck’s hair. donghyuck feels a little embarrassed, having spilled all of his feelings only to be met with quietness, and he starts to think that maybe it’s because mark doesn’t feel the same. it leaves a sour feeling in his chest.

“i like you, too, donghyuck. there’s no point of me denying it, and as much as i like you and /want/ you, i can’t do that to you, hyuck.”

mark’s response sets donghyuck on fire, quite literally. he feels his chest swelling up with so many feelings and emotions all at once, his mind is at full speed, sampling thoughts, assumptions, ideas. mark likes me? mark likes me! he likes me back! in his apparent shock, he just stares at the vampire, unable to utter a word, and by the time his mind registers what mark had said last, the vampire is continuing.

“my world is not as nice as you think it is. it’s the total opposite, it’s dangerous, it’s ugly, it’s unpleasant. it would be so selfish of me to drag you into it, donghyuck. i’ve made friends and enemies throughout my long years, and i wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that you’re in harm’s way.” mark’s voice sounds so distant although he’s right against him. he sounds sad, and donghyuck doesn’t like it one bit.

“but what if i want to?” donghyuck asks, tone serious yet so pure, innocent.

he watches mark’s face contort, a sigh escaping his chapped lips. he looks away before answering donghyuck, his voice sharp and firm, leaving no room for argument. “you don’t know what you’re saying donghyuck, please don’t say it again.”

and donghyuck thinks maybe mark is right, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. so many emotions are coursing through his veins at the moment, clouding his judgement. he wouldn’t want to make any rash decisions, especially in a moment like this.

“and i’m sorry for yelling at you, and i’m sorry for not letting you know where i was,” mark says. “you just mentioned something so triggering to me, i needed some time and space to clear my head.”

donghyuck finds himself taking mark’s hand into his own, mumbling a soft “it’s okay.” they move to sit on the ground of the large, moldy room, donghyuck’s head on mark’s shoulder, and the moon isnt donghyuck’s only companion anymore. he finds himself thinking of all the good things the vampire had said, that he liked donghyuck, that he doesn’t want donghyuck to be hurt, and he feels his heart doing a backflip. he unconsciously tightens his hold on mark’s hand, and smiles to himself as mark’s thumb brushes his knuckles.

he feels a wide smile tugging at his lips as he speaks, his tone back to its light nature, “you called me baby.”

he hears the vampire snort, and he doesn’t need to look to see the corners of the vampire’s lips lift up. “yeah, it slipped.”

“sure,” donghyuck taunts. “i liked it though,” he adds to which mark hums. he sighs tiredly a little while later, the question tumbling out of his mouth before he can hold it in, “mark, can we go back home?”

“yeah, yeah we can,” comes mark’s soft reply.

they don’t let go of each other’s hands the entire way back to mark’s dorm.

~

donghyuck watches as mark emerges from the en-suite bathroom, a white towel covering the bottom half of his body. donghyuck continues to gaze, taking in mark’s form, a soft smile playing on his lips from the image of the worn out body moving across the room.

his hair was still dewy, stuck to his forehead in thick strands with droplets of water dripping down from his hair and along his pale neck, which is littered with ruby blotches, red love bites, donghyuck’s _own_ work of art. mark looks up at donghyuck, catching his intense gaze and the loving look in his eyes, and he smiles, a tender, mellow smile, a smile donghyuck is only recently used to seeing. 

he continues looking at mark as the latter turns his back to him to cover himself up. the lucid, white light from the open door of the bathroom falls on his back, and donghyuck’s eyes fall on the scarlet, raw scratches now decorating the areas around his spine. donghyuck doesn’t need to look at himself and his body to discover what kind of marks did the vampire leave on his skin; he feels them, bruises on his golden thighs, dark hickies decorating his neck and collarbones.

he feels them burning his skin, a beautiful reminder of the way they ravished each other in the dim atmosphere just a few hours ago, the way mark cherished each and every inch of his body, they way they held each other as mark’s thrusts deepened, their soft moans and groans disappearing into the dark night. a beautiful reminder that donghyuck wasn’t alone, not anymore.

“scoot over,” mark’s quiet voice brings donghyuck out of his daze, and he moves his tired body to the other side of mark’s bed. the dazzling scent of mark engulfs donghyuck’s nostrils yet again, and donghyuck sighs as he presses his face into the crook of mark’s neck, breathing in the smell of his apple scented wash as mark wraps his arms around him, securing him, something else donghyuck was only used to doing. it all felt so right, yet wrong.

“tired?” mark mumbles into donghyuck’s hair to which donghyuck hums softly, nodding into his skin. he didn’t need to speak, because mark understood him even without words. mark has mentioned that since their relationship started thickening, becoming more intimate and untamed, it was easier to sense him. if mark had told him this months ago, when the first trickles of spring fell, when donghyuck was still convinced mark was the worst person on earth; it would’ve infuriated him. but now, it was warm comfort.

silence floods the room, but it’s a comfortable type a silence, the type you treasure and savor. for a moment, donghyuck finds himself wishing mark was a human, a human with a beating heart, so he could listen to it thumping in this state of tranquillity.

“you know, i don’t look at you as a vampire anymore,” donghyuck’s voice is quiet and soft against mark’s neck. the sudden hush of words breaks marks frozen body, to which he slings his hand beneath donghyuck’s frame cup his back.

he hears mark snort, his voice close to donghyuck’s ear, “still doesn’t change the fact that i’m one, baby.”

“you called me baby again,” there’s a lilt in donghyuck’s voice, and he feels his chest warming up at the use of the soft pet name again. he wants to hate it, but it was long ago he realized that mark wasn’t the monster or the self intolerant bitch he thought he was. so he likes it very much.

“i’m aware,” and donghyuck doesn’t need to look up at mark’s face to see the gentle smile decorating his lips. “it’s still weird to think vampires actually exist, if i had never found that photograph of you from way back then, you would still be mark the evil goth to me.”

“life works in mysterious ways, donghyuck,” mark mumbles, his breath cold and frame around donghyuck’s jaw and ear. “if i didn’t actually find you somewhat cute, yuta would’ve been here making sure you didn’t know about vampires anymore.”

“you’re saying he would have killed me?” donghyuck is the one to snort this time, a gentle slick of laughter escaping his beaten lips.

“no, you idiot, he can, you know, hypnotize and change thoughts, it is rather strange.”

“why don’t you have a cool jinx like that,” donghyuck half-jokes, letting his hand snake up the backside of mark’s simple black t-shirt to caress his hips, his body already used to the chill of his skin. “you’re boring.”

“i’m not seven hundred years old like him,” mark rolls his eyes. “i’m a baby vampire, a mere seventy.”

the same serene silence engulfs their bodies, donghyuck sighing every now and then as mark’s fingers body pulls his inherently closer. donghyuck can’t help but eye the way the crescent moon peaks through the gap of mark’s half open window, escaping the night and landing on the side of his undead face.

“you want to know, don’t you?” mark’s voice is as quiet as the silence surrounding them, his breath fanning the top of donghyuck’s head while his hands rub small circles into his back, running his delicate fingers over the bumps in his spine.

“only if you want to tell me,” donghyuck answers truthfully. as much as he wanted the answers to his questions, he’s reminded that he shouldn’t force them out of mark. the vampire himself had said mere hours ago that it was a triggering subject for him, and the last thing donghyuck wanted was for mark to be mad at him, or worse, disappointed in him.

he hears mark chuckle softly before replying, his breath tickling donghyuck’s ears, “i can literally sense how curious and nervous you are right now.”

mark doesn’t wait for a response from the boy in his arms, instead diving into the matter at hand.

“jungwoo and i dated a long time ago. we were together for a couple of years, and i would say they were the best two years of my life,” mark’s voice is wistful, yet donghyuck can’t seem to miss the sorrow creeping into his voice. “i was studying english and literature, and he was studying animal science. he loved animals so much, he kind of resembled them, too, his smile was always so soft. and now that i think about it, it reminds me of the way you smile at me sometimes.”

donghyuck hums, to let him know he was still listening. “he took a history elective, and he got himself addicted to folk-law.”

“folk-law as in, vampires?” donghyuck’s voice is careful, yet laced with curiosity.

“he was a fool, he got himself caught up in a world he didn’t belong to. it was obsessive, crazy even. and i didn’t believe him, even when he came home with two puncture wounds in the skin on his wrist, i thought him a fool, yet i was wrong, so very wrong.”

donghyuck presses a small kiss to mark’s nape, as he could feel the other boy becoming angry, the hands on his back cascading into fists.

“one day, he just disappeared. gone, as if he didn’t even exist. i was still a human back then, and i was so weak, so hurt. i looked for him everywhere, asked everyone, but there was no use,” mark pauses, taking a long breath and exhaling it. donghyuck’s hold around mark tightens, and as much as he wants to interrupt him, he doesn’t, opting to let the vampire continue and let it all out. “one day, months later, i received an envelope. inside the envelope was a letter, and a bloodied ring, jungwoo’s ring. the letter was so taunting, so- so disgusting. it said _‘he tasted spectacular, try not to miss him too much.’_ and it was signed with one, single letter. i spent days trying to remember anyone with a name that starts with a j, anyone jungwoo ever mentioned, and months later, i finally found a name.”

mark’s voice was getting shakier by the second, and his fingers have long stopped playing with donghyuck’s hair, “i searched for him for years, i turned myself into a fucking vampire for the sole purpose of killing him, ending him. but i eventually gave up, and there has never been a day where i don’t beat myself about it. i never gave jungwoo the justice he deserved.”

donghyuck removes himself from mark’s hold to eye him properly, and in that same exact moment, he sees two, crystalline drops escape mark’s eyes and roll down his cheeks. he feels his own heart cracking at the sight; the strong, mean vampire breaking apart in his arms, crying over what he’s lost and couldn’t retrieve.

“hey, hey, no, no, don’t cry angel, please don’t cry,” donghyuck’s own voice is trembling as he shakily wipes the tears away, kissing his cheeks softly before holding the broken man in his arms.

“i’m anything but an angel, hyuck,” comes mark’s weak reply as he pushes his face into donghyuck’s neck, donghyuck holding him, tangling his fingers in the black strandstopping his head in hopes of calming him down and bringing him back to him, back to donghyuck. deep down inside, donghyuck wishes to never see mark in this state ever again; so broken, so crushed, so hurt.

he feels his chest swelling with so many emotions, so many feelings floating around and settling in the pit of his stomach. he tightens his hold around mark even more, pulling the vampire flush against his naked chest.

“you’re everything and more, mark,” donghyuck voices so gently as he kisses the top of his head before going back to carding his fingers through his hair. he hears mark sniffling quietly, feeling droplets of liquid run down his neck.

“you really don’t hate me anymore,” mark speaks moments later, and donghyuck finds himself chuckling at the revelation.

“maybe i never hated you in the first place,” donghyuck answers, the smile evident in his voice. “plus, i literally confessed to you like, two hours ago.”

it’s mark’s turn to warmly chuckle now, his breath right against donghyuck’s golden neck. he then feels mark’s lips trailing along the base of his neck, pressing a tender kiss against it, for a moment he wishes mark would scratch his teeth along it, but he rids himself of the thought, trying not to think about blood and gore in such an intimate moment. but he can’t help but ask, even with mark like this.

“mark, when was the last time you fed?” donghyuck ask’s wearily. “you seem a little hungry...”

he hears mark sigh before answering meekly, “i don’t know."

“i’m here now, just try not to suck me dry, i have classes tomorrow,” the words itch deja vu into both of their faces, remembering back to when mark bit donghyuck in the school closet, ridding him of life.

donghyuck can’t help the mellow moan that leaves his lips as mark sinks his fangs into his jugular. his head leans back into the headboard, giving the vampire more access to suck and lap up his blood, and donghyuck can’t stop thinking about how much he’s missed this, missed the feeling of mark’s fangs sinking into his tender skin, missed the low groans mark emitted as he swallowed his blood, missed mark.

this time, however, feels different, donghyuck can tell. it’s unlike the many other times mark fed on him, this time it’s so tender, gentle almost. mark sinks his fangs in so slowly, his right hand on the other side of donghyuck’s neck, his thumb brushing the supple, honey skin in comfort. it felt euphoric, feeling the blood leave his system while the moon pooled onto his skin.

and minutes later, mark’s lips are on his own, pushing them both back onto the soft plush bed, catching him in deep, fervent kiss.

mark kisses him with all he’s got, conveying everything he feels, and donghyuck kisses him back with just as much fervor, wrapping his arms around mark’s neck, the coppery taste of his own blood not phasing him one bit. they kiss some more, and with every kiss, donghyuck feels himself falling even more for the undead man.

donghyuck breaks one of their kisses to take a breath as mark speaks tenderly, a smile grazing his mouth, “i liked that.”

donghyuck beams, holding mark’s cool face in between his hands, “well, i like you.”

mark scrunches his nose before he kisses donghyuck instead of replying, and donghyuck thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

~

the library in broad daylight was nothing like it was during the late, dull hours of the night. the floors glowed with natural light despite the bright sun being covered with light, white fluffs of clouds. it made the huge library seem a little less old and moldy, donghyuck thought.

his tired gaze never faltered as he took around his surroundings, eyeing the students sprawled out on their desks and over their laptops, trying to catch up with their assignments and readings. he unconsciously smiles to himself as he notices a lone figure in the corner of the big room, unnoticeable to all passing eyes, but not to donghyuck’s, never unnoticeable to donghyuck.

the said figure was haunched over a tattered novel, nose buried deep inside, seemingly unaware of his surroundings, but donghyuck knew better. it has only been a few hours since donghyuck saw mark, their last encounter today being when they woke up/especially/ late in each other’s arms, mark muttering curse words under his breath as he gently shook donghyuck awake, announcing that they’ve missed their first lecture of the day. it was the least of donghyuck’s worries, his only focus being how content he was waking up in the embrace of the vampire and how much he wanted for it to become a regular occurrence.

mark wasn’t the only figure sitting at the table, though. jeno was there, his back facing donghyuck, unaware of donghyuck’s prying eyes on the man seated in front of him. he was typing diligently, eyes moving mechanically from the papers placed neatly to his left to the expensive silver laptop in front of him, and although they were seated in the far end of the enormous, cream colored room, donghyuck could hear the keyboard clacking loud and clear.

donghyuck doesn’t walk in the direction of their table, wanting to give mark some space to focus on his novel.in reality, donghyuck didn’t want to seem clingy. they were together just a few hours ago.

instead he ops for an empty table right next to the huge, rectangular windows and chooses to take a seat there. he sets his backpack on the wooden table, and beams as he notices a ray of sunshine filtering through the white fluff littering the sky, landing right on his face, pestering him into an orange glow. he basks it in, enjoying the timid warmth as he gets his books out of his backpack, readying himself for an hour of reading about contemporary art and it’s influence, a topic donghyuck has grown to love.

he’s three pages into his book when his phone vibrates rather erratically in his pocket, and he quietly thanks the lord for not forgetting to silence his phone. donghyuck smiles inwardly as he retrieves his phone from the right pocket of the dark sweatpants he dons, already having formed an idea of who would’ve texted him.

_**from: vampire dick ♡** _

_i can see you_

_**from: vampire dick ♡**_

_why didn’t you come sit with me and jeno?_

_**from: vampire dick ♡** _

_are you ignoring me?_

donghyuck can’t help but glance up in the direction of the vampire, who’s looking at everything and everyone but donghyuck, and donghyuck can’t help but snort, a grin slowly forming on his lips as he locks his phone and sets it to his left.

it doesn’t stop vibrating against the hard wood of the table, though, the screen glowing a bright white, displaying the messages every couple of seconds.

**from: vampire dick ♡**

_you’re ignoring me._

**from: vampire dick ♡**

_you can’t ignore me when you’re dressed head to toe in my clothes. you’re literally wearing my balenciaga hoodie_

donghyuck flushes as he reads the last text message, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

**to: vampire dick ♡**

_you gave it to me, asshole_

**from: vampire dick ♡**

_you look sleepy and warm. PLEASE COME HERE STOP IGNORING ME._

donghyuck glances up again the direction of mark, his eyes coming in contact with the soft glare of the vampire’s, and donghyuck can’t help the wink he sends in mark’s path as he locks his phone yet again, turning his attention back to the book he was reading. donghyuck is a tease and he knows it, he lives for it, especially when it came to mark.

it vibrates less than a second later, and donghyuck laughs out a little too loud this time, his eyes smiling as they go over the text on the luminous screen.

**from: vampire dick ♡**

_fine. no blowjob later._

donghyuck scoffs, sending a middle finger in mark's direction, yet a few minutes later, he can’t help his legs from heading in the direction of mark's table. he doesn’t care that it’s sheltered from the sun in a dust-covered corner, because although donghyuck loves nothing more than the sun, he's starting to think mark may replace that.

~

donghyuck groans as he crawls on-top of the lap perched on his single bed, feeling two cold hands grip his hips, pulling him flush against a cold chest.

“fuck- mark,” donghyuck groans as mark presses his lips against his own, licking a tongue into his mouth. donghyuck automatically rolls his hips downwards, letting his semi-hard dick roll against the bulge is mark’s black jeans. he smirks at the way mark grunts, a soft pant coming flush from his mouth and into donghyuck’s, which makes him feel like he’s spinning.

“you drive me fucking crazy,” mark pulls away from kissing donghyuck to speak, his chest rising and falling and his pale face a mellow shade of pink. donghyuck only hums, pressing down further and mark tucks his hands under the back of donghyuck’s light wash jeans to grasp at his asscheeks. “god, i can’t wait to wreck you.”

“hm? wreck me? do tell me more,” donghyuck teases, leaning forward to press a hot kiss against mark’s neck. he was acting teasingly because he knew this was going to happen tonight. the moment jaemin told him he was going to be out all night drinking with jeno, he knew this was going to happen. it was all just fun and games up until now.

“you want to fuck me huh?”

donghyuck’s breath was fanning mark’s neck, and for a moment mark tenses up, until donghyuck runs his teeth over his jaw with a small smirk, causing mark to knock his head to the left to make more room for donghyuck’s lips to kiss and lick at his neck. donghyuck loved mark’s soft, subtle moans. he was shy because he wanted to be dominant, but with donghyuck running his hips over his dick and attacking his neck with so much force, he fell open like putty.

“i want to fuck you,” mark groans, his hands working their way around donghyuck’s ass, all the way up his back to grip the nape of his fading red hair in his hands, grasping at it when donghyuck thrusts into him, harder than before. “fucking hell— but i want you to taste me first.”

donghyuck’s heart thunders in his chest at the vampire’s words. taste me. it dawns on him that despite him and mark hooking up multiple, multiple times over the past few months, he’s never really sucked mark off. he’s shocked by this for a moment, his lips stilling on mark’s neck, before mark groans and tugs at his hair, and he continues to kiss down his nape and onto his collarbone.

he feels a little more confident with mark’s words, mark’s groaning and the glorious feeling of mark’s cold hands tugging at his hair. so, he slides his hands down mark’s chest until it reaches the button on his jeans. he cooly unbuttons it with one hand, still continuing to let his teeth and mouth roll over the pale expanses of mark’s neck.

when donghyuck slides his hands under mark’s jeans and underwear, grasping his chilled dick in his own warm, small hand, mark moans out louder than donghyuck has ever heard him, which spins him around in a wave of horniness and attraction.

he’s shocked by how hard mark was already, and how mark bucks his hips up into his hand when he squeezes the tip of his dick in his hand. donghyuck was overly lascivious at this feeling in his chest. he felt like he was in power, just a little bit. he felt he had a little more dominance over the always so scary, dominant, overly assholish mark. it felt interesting.

“fuck, donghyuck,” mark grunts, his head rolling back to hit the wall behind the bed. they were sitting sideways, so mark’s back was pressed against the wall next to the bed, and donghyuck uses his free hand to hold the wall to steady himself, giving himself more space to continue to flick his wrist over mark’s dick in his pants. mark lifts his head suddenly, his eyes narrowing. “i think someone’s coming.”

donghyuck lifts his head for a moment, peaking at the door. he couldn’t hear or see anything, so he rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to mark’s lips before ducking down to the other side of his neck. “it’s probably one of the other building mates or something.”

mark hums, beginning to groan again, whispering small curse words under his breath as donghyuck spits in his hand and puts it back onto his now aching dick, but just as he’s about to slide down and start to actually suck mark off, the door to the dorm room flings open.

they pause, donghyuck’s lips stilling on mark’s neck for a moment before he lifts his head.

“what. the. fuck.”

jaemin is standing there, frozen with one hand still on the door. “no fucking way.”

mark’s body is still, refusing to move even an inch, donghyuck’s hand is still inside of mark’s tight jeans, and his hair is all ruffled from being tugged at. it was all so obvious, so explicit, no way of hiding it.

“bro!” donghyuck huffs, his cheeks becoming a bright shade of red at the entire situation. “i thought you were out!”

jaemin gulps, his eyes trying to land anywhere other than mark and donghyuck who are slack together on the bed. “i left my w-wallet here, so i’m just gonna grab it and go.”

jaemin runs across the room, avoiding the bed. he curls his hand over his black wallet that was left on his bedside table and runs towards the door once more, not forgetting to make once last remark before he closes it behind him. “renjun totally owes me a hundred now!”

once the door closes, donghyuck shrugs, ducking his head down to mark’s neck. mark scoffs and nudges him slightly, forcing him to look at him.

“are you really just going to carry on getting me off like jaemin didn’t just walk into the room?” he raised an eyebrow, an embarrassed look crossing his face.

“i think they all knew anyway, mark,” donghyuck sighs, stilling his hand that was beneath the jeans, causing mark to deeply exhale. “plus, who cares?”

mark nods, his embarrassed look switching to one full of lust. his eyes turn a darker shade of ruby, a fire beginning to burn behind them. he hums, running his hands over donghyuck’s back to land on his neck, pulling his head closer to place a wet, sloppy kiss on his mouth. donghyuck hums at the way he can feel mark’s fangs knocking against his normal teeth for a moment, and he hisses when he feels the sharp point sink into his bottom lip just, but not enough to draw blood.

donghyuck remember mark’s request, and within a moment he’s sliding down off the bed, and onto his knees. mark moves and opens his thighs, his chest rising and falling in anticipation. “let’s see if your mouth can suck as well as it talks.”

donghyuck runs his hands over mark’s thighs before tugging at the waistline of his jeans, pulling them down to his knees and onto the floor, before knocking his legs open wider so he can slide between them, letting the cool of his skin engulf him like a blanket. “hm, probably better, i’ve had a lot of practice.”

donghyuck is only joking, but the small twinge of jealousy that runs over mark’s expression was enough to make it worth the tug on his hair from mark’s cold hands.

donghyuck feels nervous for a second, but the low moan that escapes mark’s mouth once he grips his dick in his hand fills him with confidence, igniting a small fire in the pit of his stomach. he gently rubs him, his warm hand becoming chilled by his undead skin, setting a sense of eutrophic into the room.

“your hands are so warm,” mark’s voice is low, head crooked to the side and his eyes half closed. “feels so good, baby.”

donghyuck doesn’t reply, instead, he angles himself and begins to lick over mark’s head, slick and warm, revelling in the way mark purrs above him. he notices mark gripping his sheets, white knuckles scrunching up as if he was trying to contain himself.

donghyuck smirks, and decides to mess with mark a little bit. he teases him, both with his hands and mouth, only giving him small, weak licks over his slit. but mark doesn’t like that for long, his hips begin to buck up into donghyuck’s mouth, and it takes a lot more strength than donghyuck expected to push him back down onto the bed, until donghyuck remembers mark is literally a vampire.

“stop teasing me, you prick,” mark releases his grip on the sheet in one hand, instead sliding his slender fingers through the messy crimson strands of hair on donghyuck’s head, giving it a light tug when donghyuck slides his dick into his mouth, engulfing the frozen skin with his warm cavern. “fuck fuck _fuck_...”

it felt weird to see mark weaken so quickly, fall and melt into putty under donghyuck’s mouth. donghyuck liked it, he liked mark’s breathless curses and he liked how his thighs twitched underneath his palm. “so good...”

donghyuck hums at the praise, taking him deeper in his mouth. he gags for a moment when he lets it hit the back of his throat, but he can’t help but love the feeling. mark grips donghyuck’s hair tighter in his fist, pulling it a little too hard. donghyuck groans at the feeling, the pain that sinks into his scalp but he loves it, he loves the pain.

“i’m gonna cum,” mark states blankly, and when donghyuck looks up at him through his thick lashes, he can see mark’s bottom lip being held by two fangs, which fuels donghyuck even more.

he sucks harder, letting mark’s dick slide in and out of his mouth, using one hand to grip what he can’t fit into his mouth. mark groans as he twitches inside of donghyuck’s mouth, and before donghyuck even has time to counter it, he cums, shooting spurts of smooth liquid down his throat.

“holy fuck,” mark is breathless, his eyes finally peeling open to look down at donghyuck on his knees, two tears falling on his cheeks. donghyuck swallows, slightly shocked by the cold taste of mark in his mouth, but he decides he loves it, and he finds himself craving it instantly. mark let’s go of donghyuck’s hair, holding his chin instead, and pulling him onto the bed next to his half naked body. “you’re very good at that.”

“so that’s what vampire cum taste like,” donghyuck grins smugly at mark, ignoring the scratch in his throat. “i thought you said no blowjobs today?”

mark ignores him, simply gripping his shoulders and pulling him to stand.

“up on the bed, face down,” mark’s tone is commanding, and donghyuck happily obliges before planting a sloppy kiss right on the vampire’s swollen lips.

he just prays jaemin hasn’t forgotten anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a ride ;) hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> we are nearing the end so.... :]
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are very appreciated!!!
> 
> tell us what you think!
> 
> [sarah’s cc](https://curiouscat.me/badream)
> 
> [emily’s cc](https://curiouscat.me/bpnct)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so it’s been a while since we updated. we apologise but life got so busy for both of us and these last two chapters are super ~ interesting ~ so it took us a while.  
> as you can see we changed the chapter count as this was getting way too long and we had to split.
> 
> please enjoy and leave a kudos and comment, it means a lot!

the sound of old eighties music and the thrilled screams of children and teens fill the void between donghyuck’s earphones, causing him to pull them out and stuff them inside of his thick coat pocket, which held two hand warmers. 

he felt content, the feeling of the new snow that had settled onto his skin slowly melting into the warmth of the bowling alley. he let himself melt, too, into the warmth and excitement of the familiar yet distant memory of the bowling alley. he hadn’t been here in years, and he had certainly missed the euphoria of the neon pink and green lights that fizzled a soft infirm glow into the happy faces of bowlers. 

“you’re late,” a voice says as donghyuck plunges into the soft plush of the yellow sofa situated in the far corner of the bowling alley. “that’s _very_ unlike you.”

donghyuck sighs, nudging jeno’s arm with his shoulder as he puts on the bowling shoes, were grimacing slighting at the feeling of the rock hard layer on his toes, “sorry, but from the looks of it, i’m not the only one who is late.”

donghyuck watches jeno laugh, his eyes dispersing into two crescent moons. “actually, only jaemin is late, his bus got caught in the snow.”

donghyuck crooks his head to the side, like a puppy. he frowns, because he wasn’t expecting anyone else to be coming. he frowns when jeno stretches out a thin finger and points it into the direction of the bar a few meters away from their bowling booth. low and behold, it’s no one other than mark. mark with his back facing them, but he was practically unmissable to donghyuck now, his soft black hair and usual sweater recognizable in an instant. 

he also frowns because the first thing that pops into his mind is, why is mark, a non-eating non-drinking vampire ordering a drink? but he doesn’t dwell on it for long, because jeno is shaking a hand in front of his face. 

“what’s he doing?” donghyuck asks, shouting a little over the song buzzing through the joint. 

“he’s in a bad mood,” jeno scoffs, leaning down to tie up the laces on his own red and black bowling shoes. “i don’t know why he came in the first place.”

“bad mood?” donghyuck hates the little flutter inside of his chest. the little flutter of concern. he hates it because he knows he’s in way too deep, now. “did something happen?”

“he’s angry because. well...” jeno pauses, crossing his knees. “...i actually shouldn’t say...”

donghyuck rolls his eyes again, a rude habit he’s picked up from the vampire and his dickhead-ways. a habit that he catches himself doing too often since meeting the other. “jeno, don’t be a loser and just tell me”

“i brought him a birthday card,” jeno’s voice automatically drops to a whisper. “and mark has always told me to never celebrate his birthday, he doesn’t like it at all, he’s never told me why. i brought it as a half-joke really, but it didn’t land well.”

through the ruckus of the bowling alley, donghyuck can hear his heart pang inside of his chest. he feels guilty, for a moment. how could he not know mark’s _birthday_?

“it’s his birthday?” when an eyebrow rises on his face, jeno’s lips part to an ‘o’, his arms unfolding on his chest to be held up beside his torso. 

“no, no, no! ” he shakes his head, his cheeks flushing with a pink hue. he’s embarrassed, donghyuck can tell. “it was back in august, but he only just noticed i slid it into his bag today. he’s not very attentive.”

donghyuck scoffs. _too right_ , he thinks. 

he sighs internally. it was now december, so deep into december that the trees are covered in thick layers of frost, cracking off and falling to the snow-laced ground. so deep into december that jaemin had already began putting up decorations in their room. he knew a lot about the other by now, small intricate details about mark, let alone the fact he was a vampire, but he didn’t know his birthday. he doesn’t know why that hurts his heart a little. 

“what are you guys talking about?” donghyuck’s bitter trail of thoughts are cut off by an icy voice, one that’s unmistakable. 

he looks up at mark, who holds a hot drink in one hand. his eyes are wide, and one of his eyebrows is risen in confusion. donghyuck wants to punch him. he’s not sure why, maybe because he’s sad at himself for not knowing about mark’s birthday, or because mark didn’t kiss him to say hello, something he was used to by now. yet, he still sighs at how gorgeous he looks, his pale skin basking in the neon blue lights that shines from the bowling runway, lense covered eyes soaking in donghyuck’s skin. 

“nothing, nothing,” jeno shakes his head again, trying to deflect the conversation from what the pair had been discussing, yet he was a bad actor, the pink on his cheeks outing him. “what did you order?”

“oh,” mark is unconvinced, yet donghyuck can tell he doesn’t care enough to push it. “this is for donghyuck, i thought you would’ve been cold on your walk over here.” 

mark pushes the cup towards donghyuck, almost too harshly. he knows why he’s doing it though, because jeno is still somewhat clueless about whatever they were. yet donghyuck can’t help but shudder when mark’s fingers breach his own when he wraps his hands around the warm mug, they were colder than the weather outside, they were colder than the snow and the ice. yet they were mark’s, and that was enough. 

“thank you, dickhead,” donghyuck fires back quickly, taking a quick sip of the warm drink and letting the liquid fill his body with a subtle buzz. it was a lot nicer than being as cold as he was. though, he couldn’t work out if it was the drink or mark’s presence sending the hot flow to his cheeks. he decides it’s the latter. “i was very cold.”

jeno looks between them, a little confusion ridden on his face. mark diffuses it as fast as it comes, stepping forward to grab a bowling ball from the shelf, he choses the biggest one, bright red and shimmering a lucid glow beneath the neon lights of the bowling alley. 

he lifts it likes it’s nothing, and donghyuck hates how he whines at the way mark’s arm tenses and how a look of utter concentration crosses his face. _delicious_ , he thinks, before laughing to himself at his own thoughts. 

“have you done this before?” donghyuck asks, watching how mark walks towards the isle, the soles of his bowling shoes slightly squeaking on the floor, which donghyuck knows hurts his ears. he looked so calm, so collected. 

mark scoffs, sending him a wink, but says nothing. instead, he steps at the edge of the alley and swings the ball, shrugging cooly when it hits a strike. 

~

it plays through his head for a while. the thought of mark spending his birthday alone, the thought of mark becoming annoyed at the fact that someone wanted to wish him a happy birthday. it plays over and over like a loop, the image of mark sitting alone on his birthday, probably thinking about what it means to have a birthday and to be alive. 

he tries to ask mark about it, but mark waves his hand and disappears before donghyuck can say anymore. strange, was the only way to explain it. why wouldn’t someone want to celebrate the day they were born? it hurts his chest as he realises mark isn’t alive anymore. his birthday is somewhat, meaning-less? not to him, though. but to mark himself. 

that’s why, he can’t believe he’s in jeno’s dorm, sticking red balloons to the ceiling, and littering the floor in birthday confetti. he eyes the _happy birthday_ signs that hang from the fraternity living rooms walls, questioning if a deep red was the right color, but then again, red is the color that runs mark’s life. he knows that throwing mark a super late, super unprovoked birthday party couldn’t go two ways; mark could either see the light and excitement of his birthday or he could get mad and disappear again. donghyuck wanted to at least try, try and make mark feel loved for at least a day. 

“why does mark hate his birthday so much?” jaemin asks, crossing the room and littering confetti on the floor as he reaches the canister of beer on the large island by the window. “he should be excited to turn twenty one!”

donghyuck scoffs. he doesn’t exactly know mark’s correct, real age, but he knows the number should be at least tripled. 

“i don’t know,” donghyuck sighs, frowning a little as he struggles to tie the end of a balloon together. “but if he gets mad or upset, don’t pressure him, okay?” 

both jeno and jaemin scoff. “and to think four months ago you wanted to punch him in the face every chance you got, weird, but i guess that’s what good dick does to a guy.”

jeno gasps at jaemin’s words, stopping dead in his tracks. “what?”

“oh,” jaemin says all too casually as he begins to stack up red cups on the island. “mark and donghyuck are totally fucking! caught them grinding in my dorm room, too. totally scarring”

donghyuck turns pink, his whole body cringing and shaking from embarrassment. though, he also doesn’t really care. because why should he? what jaemin was saying is very true. but they also don’t understand what donghyuck knows. 

“i think people are turning up,” renjun suddenly spouts from his corner, small head poking up and muttering the words before jaemin could say anymore, rushing his small frame towards the door to let people in. 

mark was late. of course, it was mark. he probably knew donghyuck was up to something, he let mark feed from his wrist a few hours prior, too, giving mark even more scope to his feelings and thoughts, and mark wasn’t stupid. donghyuck knew this all too well, and that’s why he couldn’t help but laugh at mark’s look of somewhat shock, distaste, yet slight excitement when he pattered through the fraternity doors, his black hair swept back and eyes wide with confusion. 

“it’s not my birthday,” he says, mostly to donghyuck than to anyone else, who had already resumed their dancing and drinking. mark’s eyes floated around the room, daunting on the red decorations and falling on the hand painted sign that read “ _happy birthday, dickhead_!” courtesy of, donghyuck himself. 

“i know,” donghyuck rolls his eyes, yet grabs at mark’s hands. he squeezes them, and pulls him into the quiet area of the kitchen. “it’s not your birthday, but it was. and i didn’t know that, so i didn’t wish you a happy birthday, and i felt bad.”

“i don’t like my birthday, hyuck,” mark sighs, voice only somewhat audible over the pounding of music coming from the living room. “it’s a dark thing for me.”

“can i ask why?” donghyuck tries, letting one of his free hands rest on the small of mark’s back, trying to let the warmth of his skin sink into the vampire’s own to calm him, to let him sense how much he really does care in this moment. “only if you want to tell me.”

“i’m a vampire,” mark rolls his eyes this time, yet the corners of his mouth prick up into an amused smile, one that donghyuck would never get tired of seeing, ever. “and i’m dead, very dead. you don’t tend to celebrate your birthday if you’re not actually growing any older.”

donghyuck frowns. he isn’t convinced with mark’s words, he knows him all too well. “that’s not the complete truth, is it?”

mark sighs again. 

“you don’t have to tell me, you know,” donghyuck says, pressing his hand deeper into the skin on his back, letting it fall slightly under the satin material of mark’s navy blue dress shirt. “but, i would hope that you would. we confess a lot of things, mark.”

he watches the fire in mark’s eyes crackle, burn out until there is nothing but the stale black of his contacts. he watches mark’s undead breath still, almost like he was angry, but not angry at donghyuck. angry at something, something dark and deep and painful. it almost is hard to watch, so donghyuck using both his hands to smooth the side of his hardening face, soft and gentle and warm. 

“i turned into a vampire that very day about seventy years ago,” mark breathes, words seething though his teeth. it was hard to work out if he was sad or angry, or a mixture of both. “i turned into a vampire on my birthday, a weird coincidence. unplanned, somewhat. but it haunts me, blowing out my birthday candles and then getting my neck snapped in half not even an hour later, it’s weird.”

the image of mark dying leaves great distaste in donghyuck’s throat. so much that he wants to cry, and the sound of the party fizzles into the back of donghyuck’s brain. “but, donghyuck. thank you for caring. thank you for throwing me this party and making me feel human for a few hours at least.”

donghyuck swallows the thick lump in his throat and looks up at mark, who adorns a sad smile on his face. he kisses him slightly, a small quick kiss on his bottom lip, but enough to make it all feel okay. 

“i got you something,” donghyuck says, ignoring the drunk bodies that walk through the kitchen to grab beers from the fridge. “but, only if you want it.”

mark’s hands fall onto the sides of donghyuck’s shoulders, rubbing his skin. “you got me a present?”

donghyuck nods, reaching into his pocket. “don’t laugh, okay? i tried to find something that would suit you, and i don’t have a whole lot of money, so i’m sorry if it’s-“

“hyuck, baby,” mark laughs, his eyes turning into two crescent moons. “i’m sure i’ll love it.”

donghyuck craves mark’s affection in moments like this, he thinks. he’s not sure why, completely. he’s not sure why he’s become so, so, _so_ dependent on the way mark completely unravels him in every way, from making him feel special, to simple, to normal, to unique, to smart, to stupid. he needs mark there, that’s why he confidently reaches into his back pocket and places the small white box into the palm of mark’s cold hand. 

“here,” donghyuck smiles, letting his hands rest on the pair of cold ones for a moment before his nerves creep back into his chest and he drops them. “if you hate it, just throw it away.” 

mark doesn’t reply, silently opening the box, pulling out the small sheet of tissue paper and placing it on the kitchen counter. donghyuck’s heart freezes up in his chest ever so slightly as mark’s eyes widen, then squint and frown, then widen again. he can’t work out if mark loves it or hates it, he himself is not sure if he loves it or hates it too, but when mark’s lips twinge and cascade into a broken smile, his heart pounds again. 

“donghyuck,” mark reaches with the tips of his fingers and lets the silver necklace fall over his palm. his thumb stroking the wing of the bat pendent, so softly as if it was real. the red of the gem that sits on the bat’s chest hits the dim light of the kitchen and bounces from mark’s nose, soft and gentle and warm. “i love it.”

“it’s not real silver, of course,” donghyuck shoots out, hands coming up to cup his chest. “i couldn’t afford real silver and besides, i was scared silver would hurt you. i did a lot of reading.”

mark laughs, loud and bright and beautiful. it echoes throughout the kitchen until it blurs with the music of the party, but donghyuck can’t help but let his stomach cramp. mark doesn’t laugh like this a lot, loud and full, true humor and happiness ripping through his moody features. it was special to see. 

“it’s funny you believe all of these rumors about vampires, you know,” mark says, leaning down so close that a whiff of his expensive perfume drafts though donghyuck’s nostrils. “i can wear silver, and believe it or not, i can stand garlic, all of that shit.”

donghyuck pouts, trying to look a little sad but also beckon mark in for a kiss, which works. 

“will you die if i put a stake through your heart?” he asks, voice whipped with a slice of sarcasm, one of his free hands gripping mark’s waist “because i’m very close to doing so, mark lee.”

mark scoffs, yet says nothing. he simply presses a kiss to donghyuck’s nose and steps back up, holding out the bat pendant in his hands. “put it on for me?”

donghyuck only nods, grasping the cold metal from the cold hand, relishing in the way his normally warm skin freezes up and covers itself in goosebumps. he loves the way mark’s neck is so cold against his fingers, and how mark relaxes into the warmth of his human skin as he wraps the chain around mark’s neck, struggling to clasp it a little bit, but when he does, mark sighs with content. 

“i really love it, donghyuck,” mark says as he spins back to face the shorter. once again, landing his hands on donghyuck’s shoulders. “i’ll wear it forever.”

“or until it breaks, i told you, it’s cheap,” donghyuck laughs, but he knows mark’s telling the truth. “think of the red gem as me, as you love my blood so much”. 

“idiot.” 

a silence falls over them for a moment. for only a moment, until mark is leaning down and pressing donghyuck against the front of the kitchen’s counter, his lips quickly following and pressing down against his own. donghyuck can’t help but groan into mark’s lips, the feeling of the cold plush skin against his own was inadvertently glorious, from the way mark’s fangs sink through his gums and ghost his lips, to the way mark’s tongue explores his mouth and his hands his hair. he loves it all so much, too much. too much that he knows he’d go crazy without it, without mark, without all of _this_.

“as much as i appreciate your party,” mark says as he pulls away, lips wet and swollen. “want to get outta here?”

donghyuck throws a hand to his chest in fake shock. “out of my amazing party? i took ages setting this up for you!”

“we could go to the club,” mark reasons, “where i can kiss you and all of our friends won’t bully us for it.”

donghyuck hates the little pang in his chest. he still fears mark is embarrassed, or ashamed to be with him in that way. they had never confirmed they were boyfriends, or lovers, or anything. but it still hurt, even stung, just a little. but he was also excited, who wouldn’t want to go to a club and get drunk with a sexy vampire?

“it’s been on my bucket list to give a blowjob inside of the toilet’s in a club,” mark wiggles his eyebrows. 

“fine,” donghyuck rolls his eyes, picking himself up from the kitchen counter. “let’s go, lee.”

~ 

the moment they step into the club, donghyuck can sense something is off. he’s not sure what it is. but it’s there, from the way mark’s grip on his elbow tightens or the way mark’s jaw tenses slightly under the lucid, sweaty lights of the club. something is a little off. 

“you good?” donghyuck leans into mark’s ear as they reach a corner of the club that isn’t too crowded. donghyuck wasn’t shocked that the biggest club in seoul wasnt crowded on a friday night, if anything it felt like a good thing, right?

“i think taeyong’s here,” mark says, his voice low and shallow. “maybe doyoung? i cant work out the scent.”

donghyuck sighs. he’s not sure why he’s annoyed. maybe it’s the fact donghyuck was hoping to escape the vampire world for a few hours, but he quickly realizes that’s impossible when he’s dating, dating? he’s not sure if he can call it that, a vampire. so he accepts it, and let’s himself fall into mark’s shoulder, grasping it with one arm to try and coax him into dancing. 

“thank you,” mark leans into his ear this time. “for enjoying my not-so-birthday with me, it’s been long since i’ve done this.” 

donghyuck wants to reply, maybe even kiss him on the cheek, but his words are cut short, by no other than a somewhat spooky pair walking towards them, pale skin glooming under the lights above. doyoung and taeyong looked different, their ruby eyes hidden like mark’s, doyoung’s thick, black hair slicked up to look slightly less menacing. though they didn’t change their attire, taeyong was still dripping in black leather. 

“hey, cutie,” taeyong winks, directly to donghyuck who shys behind mark’s frame. he laughs, slightly taken aback by the change in taeyong’s personality until he notices the cocktail in taeyong’s hand and how doyoung swipes the glass from his palm with rolled eyes. “what are you guys doing here?” 

mark shrugs, his tongue rolling over his bottom lip, his arm still tight on donghyuck’s elbow. “could ask the same to you guys, you disappear for months then come back half drunk.”

doyoung laughs, thundering over the loud club music. “we have our reasons, vampire business, not that we care to discuss it in front of your boyfrien-”

“he’s not my boyfriend,” mark whips, almost too quickly. so quickly that doyoung’s words hadn’t even left his mouth yet.

“jesus mark” donghyuck huffs, roughly pulling his arm from mark’s grip. he hates the sting in his chest, how he feels a lump fill his throat. he hates that he knows mark hates the idea of /them/ so much. because mark was so contradicting, so ashamed. he knows deep down mark has a reason to be, of course he does, everything was all so complicated, but it hurt, no matter what. 

when he looks at mark’s face, it’s unreadable. mark looks slightly guilty, a soft expression crossing his features but once his eyes meet doyoung’s who still stands across from them, his expression hardens. he reaches out to touch donghyuck’s arm once more but donghyuck doesn’t let him. instead, donghyuck steps further away, into a crowd of people and walks away. it hurts even more that mark doesn’t shout for him or chase after him. 

he pushes his way through the crowd, mewling at the hot bodies and smells of alcohol omitting from everyone’s breaths. it’s almost a relief when he reaches the door, when the loud pounding of music leaves him to nothing but the sound of cars passing on the street and a few drunk people stumbling by. 

donghyuck’s mind stops racing for a moment, and he finds himself leaning against the brick wall of the club, trying to ignore the few smokers who sit on the other side of the neon club light, they disappear back inside after a moment. he casts his eyes to the floor, and tries to blink away the few tears trembling at his eyes. he wasn’t mad at mark exactly, he was more sad at mark, sad for mark. sad because mark couldn’t let himself care, let himself love. 

“something wrong, princess?” a lucid voice breaks donghyuck’s thoughts, pulling his eyes up from the wet pavement. he squints slightly when the owner of the voice steps closer to him, his shadow becoming visible. “why so glum?”

his eyes are met with a tall, dark frame, a pale boy dressed in a dark blue navy suit, which was odd, because who wears a suit that has a gucci logo printed all over it to a club? that was very unheard of, in this city, anyway. his skin was pale like paper, yet hinted with a soft glow of pink from the club light that echoes the air around them. something wasn’t right, and donghyuck knew that. but for just a moment, he didn’t care. why should he care? 

donghyuck scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the un-settlement that falls into this chest. the new man mirrors him, crossing his arms too. it exposes his wrist, the gold of his rolex and a scar, two small dots. donghyuck gulps, letting his eyes filter from the scar to the face, back to the scar, and when the tall frame steps forward, moving from the pink light and letting his face hit the pale white light of the street light, donghyuck realizes what he is. not who, just yet. but his eyes are ruby, bright, hungry, and electric. 

he’s a _vampire_.

donghyuck tries to step backwards, but he can’t, because his back is already pressing hard against the brick of the wall. he doesn’t want to scream or run, because why should he be scared? mark was a vampire, he knew taeyong and doyoung, he shouldn’t be scared. they were harmless really, right? but there was something in his eyes, a glow of hunger and evilness, something was wrong. something was different. 

“ah,” the vampire tuts uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides. “i should introduce myself.”

by this point, donghyuck was shivering, his hands trembling at his sides and every inch of his being telling him to run, to hide and to scream. he wanted mark, needed him. 

“you may know me,” don’t say it, donghyuck thought, trying to side step to run but the other side steps too. _please don’t say it._

“my name starts with j.”

it’s clear then, like a whistle in the wind, as clear as the full moon that rests above a cloud behind donghyuck’s back, as clear as anything. jaehyun. 

“get the fuck away from me,” donghyuck seethes. rather than fear, its anger, anger because he’s face to face with the person who has destroyed mark’s life, face to face with the monster that tore mark’s heart in half. 

it’s like nothing cracks, not an ounce of remorse, calmness or humanity. jaehyun only laughs, not a proper laugh, a small laugh through pursed lips. one that’s full of insanity and grit, full of the devil. 

“i assume little minhyung has told you all about me, then,” jaehyun hums, taking one step towards donghyuck. he’s paler than mark, if that was possible. and his eyes were a brighter shade of red, he remembers mark telling him that the older a vampire gets, the more distinct they look, donghyuck shudders at the thought of jaehyun’s age, the thought of his power. “i miss mark. how is he?”

donghyuck tries to step away again but to no prevail, because he is trapped between jaehyun’s icy body and the wall behind me. “just leave me alone, please.”

to his surprise, jaehyun steps back, flooding himself in the pink light once more. donghyuck tries to clear his thoughts, and act rationally. but his body has gone into protection mode, and when the chilling image of jungwoo’s blooded ring runs trough his mind, his legs move, pulling him away from the wall and towards the entrance of the club. he barely notices how the street is completely empty by now, not one soul, not one person to help him. 

when his hands finally wrap around the door handle, jaehyun is there. like he never left, close against his shoulder with his eyebrows risen beneath the one side of raven hair that crawls over the left side of his forehead. “did mark not tell you vampires can outrun humans?”

when donghyuck goes to scream for some help, he feels two cold, very cold, colder than marks, colder than doyoung’s, hands grasp his shoulders, pushing him roughly into the ground like there was no effort made to do so. he really needs mark right now, as soon as his back hits the floor with a crack, his mind throws up the image of mark. where the _fuck_ was mark?

“minhyung shouldn’t have looked for me all these years,” jaehyun spits, standing over donghyuck like a dark shadow. “because it was very very annoying, he even got poor yuta to turn him into a vampire.” 

“you-“ donghyuck tries to speak, but his ribs hurt too much from the contact with the pavement to finish a proper sentence. 

“because now, you’re gonna die,” jaehyun pauses, holding his finger to his chin like this was comical. “well, maybe not _just_ yet. i should have a little taste first.”

donghyuck closes his eyes as jaehyun leans down. he tries to squirm backwards on the wet pavement, but he makes no distance, jaehyun has already curved a tight fist over the collar of his satin shirt. he prepares himself to be bitten, he knows that it doesn’t hurt too badly when mark does it, but mark was gentle. mark was careful and calm and lovely, jaehyun not so much.

when he feels two sharp teeth sink into his upper arm, on the exposed skin not covered by his white shirt, he winces. something unreadable floods him, a pain like he’s never felt. it was never like this when mark fed from him. he can’t help but scream as the blood drains from his body. but it doesn’t last long, because the fangs disappear as the sound of a body hitting the floor with a thundering thud floors his ringing ears. 

he opens his eyes. finally, donghyuck thinks when he sees mark standing above jaehyun who now is perched on the floor, a flare of dark, inhuman looking blood trickling from his nose, obviously stunned. _there he is._

there’s not much time to really process anything, donghyuck can only watch on with fear pulsating through every inch of his being. he remembers mark’s words, older vampires are stronger, more powerful. older vampires can kill other vampires like it’s nothing, snap their necks and drive a stake through their hearts like it was as easy as slicing cheese. 

“i thought i smelt someone rotten,” mark says, stepping back slightly as jaehyun’s feet scrape the floor and he stands up. “after all this time, you came back.” 

jaehyun laughs again, this time his face falling back drenched in the fuchsia light. his mouth opens, revealing two sharp white teeth. normally that turns him on, but right now his stomach churns. 

“it’s been a while, minhyung,” jaehyun retorts, stepping forward to cross the gap mark created. “how’s your lover boy jungwoo, oh wai-“

mark lunges forward, striking jaehyun with his fist. but jaehyun is older and stronger, mark is no match for him. within moments mark is on the floor, his face oozing dark blood from jaehyun’s punches, and donghyuck can’t feel his legs. he can’t feel his chest, or his breath, or his heart beating. he can’t feel his throat from screaming out for help, but it seems as if the busy friday night has gone bleak. 

two flashes cross donghyuck’s vision, before doyoung and taeyong appear next to him, seemingly more sober than before. and it’s like magic, jaehyun stops fighting, stops bruising and stops demeaning mark. because once he looks into doyoung’s eyes, donghyuck can see a crack of fear beneath the cardinal, he runs. 

~

normally when something somewhat eventful happens in regards to mark; it blurs. this is the standard, donghyuck’s memory goes a little blurry, because of the rush, the adrenaline, the fire. but tonight, everything was as still as the moon that sits half visible through the car window. 

“are you okay?” mark’s voice breaks donghyuck’s busy mind, a cold hand brushing over his cheek. “of course you’re not okay, fuck.”

donghyuck breathes through his nose, carefully thinking of what to say. he was scared, of course he was. a big bad vampire wanted to kill him. but more importantly, the big bad vampire has hurt mark, scared him. donghyuck can see it in mark’s eyes, the way they dance around the car and to the window, back to donghyuck and back to the window. he can see it in the way mark’s jaw is tensed up, and the beaten up hand that rests on his lap is curled into a fist. he wasn’t okay, and donghyuck didn’t know what to do about it. 

he swallows, turning slightly in the leather seat, inwardly thanking doyoung for not drinking and being able to drive them home. he sighs as he looks into mark’s eyes, no fire. no desire or burning spirit like he’d been used to recently, deflated, like something had cracked. 

“you’re gonna be okay, mark.”

mark gulps, he leans to press a soft kiss to donghyuck’s forehead. “i don’t know if i believe you this time, hyuck.”

“i won’t let him hurt you, either of you,” doyoung speaks from the front seat, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly donghyuck thinks his fingers will fall off. “the only way you can protect yourself right now is to separate, he would be able to smell mark and find you.”

donghyuck didn’t want to separate. he could barely comprehend what had just happened, and now he had to deal with the fact he had to leave and go back to his dorm alone. without mark. without his comfort. without his solace. he simply felt sick at the thought of everything. 

“okay,” mark says quickly, voice quiet and calm. “if that’s what will keep you safe donghyuck, we have to do it.”

“okay,” he repeats, voice small and soft. broken. donghyuck can only imagine how mark feels right now. so he doesn’t fight it. 

they arrive to donghyuck’s apartment complex around one a.m., he can see his room light on from the car, which makes his stomach churn even more, he didn’t want to face jaemin, he didn’t want to have to cover up the reason he was bleeding, why he was hurt. why he will cry himself to sleep. 

he doesn’t fight it when all three of the vampires demand to walk him inside, upstairs and to the door. just in case. they promise their scent doesn’t linger if they don’t touch anything. he doesn’t fight it because he was worried deep down, the cold image of jaehyun’s witty smirk and the sound of his laugh echoes through his brain over and over and over. 

“are you going to be okay?” mark asks, gripping donghyuck’s hand as they approach the door that was open by a crack, he could hear his roommate rustling around inside. “truthfully, are you going to be okay?”

he glances over at taeyong and doyoung who stand by the door, nosily peaking in through the crack. they can hear mark and him speaking, but out of curtesy, they pretend that they cannot. 

“truthfully,” donghyuck pauses, “no, but i will be. once doyoung kills that bitch.”

mark laughs defeatedly, but smiles with pursed lips. “it’s only for a little while.”

“come inside for just a moment? i need to clean up your face, you can’t walk back to your room, or wherever you’re going to go, like this,” donghyuck gestures to the blood on mark’s face. 

it was a curious thing. mark’s blood wasn’t ruby red like the liquid he was accustomed to drinking. it was a dark coral, or was it more a wine colour? it was so dark it almost looked blue under the florescent white light above them in the hallway. 

when he leads him inside, doyoung and taeyong follow, he ignores jaemin’s startled expression and confused noises. he ignores him because he wants to pretend none of this happened. he didn’t want to explain himself, because he’ll breakdown and cry. 

jaemin stares at taeyong and doyoung like they were ghosts, his eyes wide and lips parted. he shy’s into his pink bed, seemingly confused by the whole ordeal, but doesn’t speak up. donghyuck doesn’t blame him, but he also can’t find it inside him to care. 

donghyuck cleans the blood from mark’s face carefully. the white wipe stains a dark purple-blue, and mark’s eyebrow is still coated in dry blood. but he can’t look at it for much longer, because he reteaches his heart; all he can think is why? why would jaehyun want to do this to him. why?

“i need to go, hyuck,” mark says, voice quiet. 

“i know,” donghyuck nods, letting his hands fall from mark’s face to rest on his chest, before mark gently pushes him away, reminding him he doesn’t want jaehyun to be able to have a strong scent to follow.

“you’ll be okay, we will be okay, okay?” mark kisses donghyuck quickly. “i’ll see you soon, sooner than you think, sooner than you hope. i promise.”

“you better not break that promise, mark lee,” donghyuck jokes, half heartily, as the three make their way to the door. they leave, disappearing quicker than they came, like a flash of light, into the moon filled sky. 

he closes the door, the soft pang of the wood against the door frame is enough to startle him when he’s in this state. he can do nothing but crawl into his bed, still fully clothed.

“are you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?” jaemin asks, voice full of confusion. 

donghyuck sniffles, reaching out for the black hoodie he stores beneath his pillow and pulls it flush to his chest. 

“i wouldn’t know where to start,” he says, as tears start to run down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A KUDOS AND COMMENT MEANS A LOT! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> log in before reading so your hit counts. thank you :)

donghyuck rarely finds himself reading books. he’s never really been one for words and linguistics, letters inked on blank inches of paper. although donghyuck knows it’s a way of expression, mulling thoughts translated into concrete words, abstraction given meaning, donghyuck would rather convey his feelings through art. through colourful paint splatters on a blank canvas, doodles decorating the margins of his notebooks, and even drawing on the skin of renjun’s hand with a black, ball-point pen during class. 

donghyuck, _however_ , is currently cooped up in his rather empty dorm room, nose buried deep inside of a dusty novel. it belonged to someone who did read many books, though. he remembers asking mark about the book a few weeks ago, to which mark replied to with a lengthy explanation, not leaving out any details. frankly, donghyuck only remembers the sparkle in the vampire’s eyes and absolutely none of what he actually said about the story. 

the book, mildred pierce by james m. cain. donghyuck is pretty sure mark thinks he won’t read it, but there he is, only a few pages in but hooked already, his mind slowly but surely disgesting the words, visualizing the scenes. the books donghyuck had read, were nothing like this. he was into action stories as a child, stories about heroes and villains and excitement; this book however, was about a family. a family in the great depression. donghyuck likes it, though, because it really makes him think of what mark must have been through, over all this time. 

it’s been ten days since he last saw or heard from the vampire. ten long, draining days of struggling to keep his thoughts and tears at bay. they creep into his brain, especially at the dead hours of the night, gnawing at the walls of his mind, tearing apart any sense of composure he’s managed to build. his tears don’t seem to have finished. they wet his blood-orange pillow every night as the fleeting ideas worsen and the sobs silently escape his mouth. 

a few canvas sit abandoned next to his bed on the floor, some smeared with color, and some blank, surrounded by paint brushes and tubes of oil paint. donghyuck has tried to paint, pour his emotions out onto the unused canvas in an attempt to try and breathe properly again. donghyuck even tried working on a few assignments due soon but with no avail, his mind reeled, and his limbs failed to even make any sense of beauty against the rough white of the canvases. 

his phone laid next to him on the bed, a couple of text messages from renjun and one from jeno, but none from mark. donghyuck tried texting him on multiple occasions only to be met with radio silence and no reply at all. it did nothing but fuel the thoughts floating around in his brain, make him think that his worst fears might come true, that the vampire would leave him all alone. he doesn’t know why that thought still lingers in his brain, it was a silly thought, a broken thought. but it was there, always. 

his blue blanket is wrapped around him, safeguarding him from the cold air of the room. his droopy eyes scan the lines of black characters printed onto the cream papers of the book yet his thoughts wander back to mark. donghyuck missed the cold radiating from his lean body, his gentle touches and fervent kisses. he wishes to be able to gather the vampire around in his arms and run his fingers through his hair, steal him away from this cruel reality, and whisk him into a reality of their own, a reality where it’s only the two of them and no one else, a reality that goes on forever and ever.

donghyuck is too deep into his thoughts that he barely hears the light knock on his door, and before he can utter a reply, the door is pushed open, and his brown eyes meet the vampire’s ruby ones. he feels lighter as he takes in the sight of mark standing in the middle of his dorm room, clad in a navy blue hoodie and black jeans, his thinly rimmed glasses perched on top of his nose. donghyuck can tell he’s nervous, his right hand scratching at his neck. donghyuck notices the silver chain that’s glinting around his neck and he inwardly smiles, his chest fluttering with unnamed emotions. 

he sees a small smile playing at the vampire’s lips, and he can’t stop the anger from taking over him, seeping into his voice as he speaks for what feels like the first time in months. “glad to know you’re alive.”

“well,” he watches mark shrug, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, his eyes meeting donghyuck’s before he opens his mouth to reply. “i’m _technically_ not.” 

his exasperation intensifies as the words leave mark’s mouth. he can’t believe the vampire is cracking subtle jokes after being off the radar for ten whole days. ten whole days that donghyuck spent worrying over the vampire and his whereabouts, fretting over how he must be feeling, tiring his mind. 

“so you leave for ten days only to come back and crack jokes? is that how it is mark? you couldn’t have texted me back? you couldn’t have called?” his voice is irate, pent up anger finally loose. “i thought something happened to you mark. ” 

it’s soundless once donghyuck finishes, mark looking looking anywhere but in donghyuck’s direction. he takes it as a chance to survey mark’s appearance. he looked downright tired and worn-out to say so the least, and donghyuck deems that unsurprising and very understandable. his hair is a disheveled mess on top of his head, as he stands in all his tall glory in the middle of donghyuck’s room exhuming a strange aura. donghyuck begins to wonder if the blood bags the vampire usually drinks were anywhere near enough to quench his thirst and give him power.

donghyuck thinks he’s seemingly waiting for an answer that’s never going to come, so he decides it’s enough. he sighs in an attempt to calm himself down before he pats the warm spot next to him. 

“mark, come here.”

he watches mark pad silently across the floor and in his direction, taking a seat right next to donghyuck. his voice is small and gentle as he speaks, surprising donghyuck. “i’m sorry, hyuck. i didn’t mean to worry you.” 

donghyuck doesn’t reply to him. he closes the book before he sets it to his side, scooting a little to give mark more space. 

“you’re actually reading that?” 

donghyuck surprisingly chuckles at that, “yeah, yeah i am. it’s pretty good.”

he turns to look at mark as silence engulfs them once again, his eyes trailing from his haunched shoulders to his pasty hands on his lap. the red bruises that were once on his skin seem to have faded, ghosts of purple left behind. it always puzzles donghyuck, how mark can have bruises. he’s dead, right? it’s things like this that make donghyuck forget that mark is a vampire most of the time.

“wanna go out?” mark’s voice is laced with uncertainty, almost like he’s too afraid of asking, and donghyuck doesn’t blame him. he did have an outburst just a few minutes ago. but donghyuck is still a little shocked at the question. given what happened the last time they went out, donghyuck thought they would never really go out again, especially since their safety is at stake. mark’s safety is at stake. 

donghyuck’s answer is another question. “go out where? is it even safe to go outside?” 

“i don’t know, maybe we’ll drive around?” mark answers, his ruby eyes finally landing on donghyuck. “and i’m using scent blockers, so we’re safe to some extent, you’re safe with me, donghyuck.” 

donghyuck scoffs. he can’t stop the anger that resurfaces and flows into his voice as he stares back at him. “well then, why didn’t you stay with me for the past ten days?” 

marks eyes darken as the words leave donghyuck’s lips, and donghyuck thinks he’s staring too hard because he sees a flash of hurt cross his eyes before he looks down at his shoes. “you wouldn’t understand, donghyuck.” 

he expects the vampire to get up and leave, but he stays rooted in his spot, his eyes never leaving his feet. donghyuck decides to let it go, not wanting to further hurt him when he knows he’s been through a lot. so he just scoffs again, his eyebrows furrowing, “and since when do you fucking drive?” 

he watches mark slowly but hesitantly look up, his eyes raking in donghyuck’s now confused expression. his voice is small, uncertain as he replies, “i’m pretty old, donghyuck. you think i wouldn’t have a driving license?”

donghyuck rolls his eyes at that, suddenly finding the book by his side more interesting. 

“can i- can i hold your hands?” mark’s voice is still low and hesitant, maybe even laced with a tinge of sadness. 

so donghyuck takes matters into his own hands, quite literally, leaning to grab mark’s cold hands, encapsulating them with his warm ones. he gazes at their intertwined hands, honey and gold encircling milky and pale. 

“i think we’re way past that, mark, way fucking past that,” and his voice has no bite to it. he’s just stating proper facts, the fact that he and mark were way past asking for permission. 

he itches to circle his arms around mark’s frame, hold him close and tight, smooth out the ruffles in his hair, and it’s like mark can sense it, because he lays his head on donghyuck’s shoulder, sighing deeply. donghyuck softly brushes his thumb against mark’s hand as heavy silence engulfs them, swallowing them whole. donghyuck can only hear the sound of his own breath, and if he focuses enough, his beating heart. it becomes all too much for him, threatening another breakdown, and he doesn’t want that, not right now, not when mark is there, leaning on donghyuck’s shoulder, a silent plea for help. 

“so, where are you taking me?”

~ 

“why did you never tell me you had a car? do you know the amount of things we could’ve done?”

donghyuck exclaims as soon as he’s in the passenger seat of mark’s audi, the past twenty minutes long forgotten. now, donghyuck couldn’t give two shits about cars, but mark’s was undeniably interesting in every way. black, matte exterior, black leather seats with maroon stitching, ambient lights in surrounding. donghyuck thinks it’s very mark-like, very fitting for a vampire like mark; dark, brooding, and extremely sexy. he also thinks it’s extremely fitting for a dark night like this.

mark turns on the car, the engine roaring to life with a heavy, vibrating thrum, “it just didn’t come up.” 

donghyuck rolls his eyes in response despite the other not being able to see it. 

“mark! we could’ve had so much car sex! do you know how hot that is? even better, i could’ve given you road head” donghyuck’s voice is whiny, his head now spinning with crude thoughts. to his left, mark laughs, a soft, airy laugh as he maneuvers out of the parking spot, “well, what’s stopping you now, baby?” 

and donghyuck’s only response is a scoff. he couldn’t believe the nerve mark had, sounding so confident, cocky even. “you’re an asshole, mark lee. you’re not getting anything,” he huffs, turning to look out the window as mark’s laugh fills the car. he watches his reflection on the glass, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the sound, a sudden feeling of giddiness overwhelming him at the thought of him being the reason behind mark’s loud laugh. 

donghyuck turns the radio on, a slow, soft song filling the car as they speed on the highway, zooming past cars and glittering skyscrapers, leaving the city behind. donghyuck watches the moon glow above them, full and bright, but a little faded at the edges. he turns his gaze to mark, taking in the way he looks gripping the steering wheel with one hand, his eyes focused on the road in front of him. and donghyuck finds himself thinking of how mark slightly resembles the moon hanging above them, full yet still faded. that thought is quickly replaced once he begins to realize just how hot mark looks like this, pale fingers curled around the top of the black wheel, disheveled black hair pushed back, his face partially illuminated courtesy of the yellow streetlights. 

donghyuck has never wished for a moment to last, but he finds himself wishing for this moment to never end, drag on until his last breath. 

“you know, you’re really pretty,” donghyuck mumbles as he continues softly gazing at mark, feeling the need to be frank and honest. he watches the corners of mark’s mouth turn upward, forming a tiny smile. 

he takes a quick glance at donghyuck before replying, his voice gentle, “thank you, but i think you’re prettier.”

donghyuck feels his cheeks heating up, but he’d never give mark that kind of satisfaction, deciding on a very donghyuck-like reply, “thank you, i know.” 

he notices mark glancing at him from the corner of his vision, a gentle smirk on his lips, and they leave it at that. a ballad starts playing on the radio, and donghyuck turns up the volume, lowly humming along to the slow beat, eyes gazing out of the window. 

one glance at the clock on donghyuck’s phone tells him they’ve been driving for an hour, and donghyuck is slightly surprised, having no idea how did one hour pass so quickly. he figures it’s some sort of effect mark has, always making him lose track of time. they’ve neared a quiet part of the bustling city, but donghyuck doesn’t really mind it, it makes him feel unusually closer to mark, like they were the only people in the world. the thought isn’t unpleasant in donghyuck’s mind.

mark pulls up infront of lone japanese café, lulling donghyuck out of his little daydream. he’s been having many of those lately, and he blames mark for it, all of it. the shop’s sign glimmers, almost blindingly, in white, the ‘open’ neon sign sitting attractively right in the middle of the glass door. donghyuck turns his gaze to mark and their eyes meet, ruby staring into chocolate brown, and it’s right then and there when he realizes that mark’s red orbs aren’t hidden by the usual black contact lenses, and he feels dumb, very dumb. he speaks his thoughts almost instantly, voicing his concern for the vampire, “mark, you forgot to put your contacts in”

mark just stares at him, and donghyuck thinks the red color in his eyes is intensifying by the second. he watches him sigh deeply before he replies, tone nothing but tired, “i don’t care, donghyuck,” he sighs again as he ruffles his hair, letting the now long, black locks of hair fall into his eyes. he speaks as he pulls his hood over his head, “i really don’t fucking care anymore.”

donghyuck’s heart constricts at the sudden change in mark’s tone, the defeat creeping into his voice leaves a bitter, sad feeling floating around donghyuck’s chest. he watches mark turn off the car before he turns around to face donghyuck. a small smile plays at his lips, and although it looks somewhat forced, donghyuck thinks it’s some sort of apology, a silent one. he’s grateful for it. 

“now, do you like bubble tea?”

~

donghyuck doesn’t know where they are. they’ve been walking around, hand in hand, for what felt like hours now, their only companions being the trees that line the sidewalk and the luminouscent stars hanging above them. their chatter died down a few minutes ago, comfortable silence now floating around the air surrounding them. his bubble tea is in his empty hand, and he sips on it every few moments, indulging the sweet flavor that quenches his thirst for something rich and sugary, a craving he didn’t know he had. 

he spots a lonely bench conveniently situated between a couple of big trees. the thick branches are void of any leaves, leaving the trees looking mysterious and intimidating, which draws donghyuck in. a yellow streetlight stands tall and near, flickering every now and then. to anyone else, it might look creepy, scary even, but donghyuck finds it somewhat comforting. he pulls at mark’s cold hand, gently dragging him in the direction of the wooden bench. it cracks as they sit down, the sound echoing in the silence. 

within seconds, mark’s head is on donghyuck’s stiff shoulder. he tries to relax it for mark, and he feels the air suddenly shift, a somber mood taking over. he glances at the black mop of hair on his shoulder, and he wishes he could run his fingers through them, scratch at mark’s scalp, calm him down, remind him that it’s going to be okay. 

donghyuck figures that the only thing he could do right now is lay his head on top of mark’s, and he does exactly that. he hears mark sigh softly, and as much as donghyuck wants to ask and question, comprehend and fathom, he’s too afraid of hurting mark even more, too scared of opening old wounds, too terrified of creating new scars. he opts for a mild approach instead, one that would give the sad vampire the opportunity to communicate and convey, and if he doesn’t take it, donghyuck would understand. 

“what’s on your mind?” his voice is hushed yet so gentle, an open invitation for mark to share his worries. he hopes it’s clear enough. 

it’s soundless for a little bit. gusts of wind blow cold air that brushes donghyuck’s cheek and slightly tousles his hair, a strange state of tranquillity taking over. his plastic cup of bubble tea sits long forgotten next to him on the wood of the bench and he stares at it as he waits for a reply, a reply that might not even come. 

“what _isn’t_ on my mind, hyuck.”

it’s understandable, really, donghyuck deems. he can’t even begin to think of how mark must be feeling right now, or how he’s been feeling for the last few days. if donghyuck himself was left shaken and distraught for days from the encounter, he can’t think of the emotions that must be coursing through the vampire. the sadness was too suffocating, too gnawing, and donghyuck doesn’t want more of it, he doesn’t think he’d survive it.

mark’s voice almost startles donghyuck. it breaks the cool silence, his voice very close to donghyuck’s ear although it’s small. “i’m- i’m really scared.” 

and it’s just one sentence, three words that break donghyuck’s heart into little, tiny pieces all over again. he doesn’t have time to dwell on it, because mark continues talking, as if a dam had been broken. he spills and speaks, voice so small and full of despair. 

“i had long forgotten about him — them both. for the past few decades, i’ve been trying to live in peace, make peace with myself and so far, it’s been working well. yes, they cross my mind every now and then, but now, i just find myself thinking of you instead,” 

donghyuck smiles softly at the blant yet gentle admission. he feels warm in the cold that engulfs their bodies, all courtesy of mark’s honest words. 

mark continues moments later, not waiting for any reaction, “and at the party, i was having such a good night thanks to you, i mean, no one had ever thrown me a birthday party, and i was truly happy. i haven’t felt so much glee in such a long time. but the moment i- we stepped in, i knew something was wrong, i felt it deep inside of me. then you wandered off, which was my fault, and- the-,” 

he stops, seemingly to gather the right words, “fear. all i could feel was fear. it coursed through me and i can’t begin to explain it to you, donghyuck. i could already smell that he was here and i had no idea where you went.” 

donghyuck hums. 

“if anything happens to you donghyuck, anything, just because of me and how reckless and stupid i’ve been, i would never be able to forgive myself, ever.” 

solemn silence overtakes them, donghyuck speechless and at a loss for words. he stares at their intertwined hands on his lap and tightens his hold before he’s raising their hands to his lips, pressing a warm, short kiss on the pale skin of mark’s hand. 

“nothing’s gonna happen to me, not when you’re here with me,” and mark just sinks his head deeper into donghyuck’s shoulder.

donghyuck momentarily lifts his head up to stare at the moon that shined brightly behind the clouds. the wind has now picked up, rustling the leaves of the bushes behind them. distant sounds of barking dogs and cars honking could be heard, but none of them make a move, glued to eachother like puzzle pieces. 

“i feel very lost, like i’ve been swallowed by the dark. but _you_ , donghyuck, you’re the only color in my life. you shine bright like the sun, gold and glorious, you stand out, and you draw me to you even though i’m a huge, cold rock.”

donghyuck is taken aback, stilling completely for a moment. the words that tumble out of his mouth next are nothing but the plain truth, a thought he’s only kept to himself for the longest time now out in the open, said to the person he’s fallen for. 

“but i’m not, i’m not any of that, mark.” 

he continues after pausing, “you said so yourself a few months ago, i merely hide behind these colors. they’re painted on my outer layer to mask how i truly feel. deep down inside, i think i’m just as dark as you are.” he doesn’t regret saying it not one bit, suddenly feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

mark’s reply is quiet and adamant, “we all have darkness deep within us, you’re just not letting it consume you, and i think that’s very brave of you, donghyuck.” his heart thrums heavily at that, his mind doing the work of registering the words one by one, breaking them down then piecing them back together again. 

mark’s tone is angry, his voice shaking as he speaks, his grip on donghyuck’s hand suddenly faltering, “i’m swallowed by this cruel reality i’ve found myself in, by the blood, by the cold, by death-“ 

donghyuck stops the vampire at that, feeling his heart being pricked with needles. he lifts his head up in a haste, moving to hold the vampire’s face between his two hands, looking at his glassy, crimson eyes, trying his best to bring him back home. 

“mark, you’re alive to me. you get that? you’re alive to me.” 

mark laughs, a dry, unhumored laugh as he looks away from donghyuck, “i’m dead, donghyuck. please don’t convince yourself otherwise.”   
  
~

they walk back to the car hand in hand and in hushed silence. mark is a few steps ahead of him, and donghyuck walks in his shadow, his eyes never leaving their entwined fingers. he barely registers the cold nipping at his exposed neck, his mind heavy and running at a hundred miles per hour, fragmented ideas coming together just to be ruptured and separated again.

his brain feels fuzzy, swarmed with thoughts of all kinds. one look at the elder’s slumped shoulders makes his heart hurt impossibly more. the vampire looked so vulnerable, so weak like this, and donghyuck could feel it, the despair and gloom radiating from his undead body. he wonders if mark can feel the sorrow radiating from his, too. 

mark’s steps come to a sudden halt, and donghyuck unconsciously bumps into mark’s rigid body. he doesn’t have time to work out anything after that, because mark’s chapped lips are suddenly on his, and donghyuck feels whole and complete again. mark kisses him like his life depends on it, slowly and deeply, his cool hands tightly cupping donghyuck’s face, as if he’s going to disappear into thin air. donghyuck fists mark’s hoodie, pulling the vampire unbelievably closer to him, melting into his intense kiss. they kiss like that, under the ivory beams of the moonlight, occasional breezes of freezing wind tousling their hair. donghyuck kisses mark back with all his might, hoping it conveys how he feels towards the vampire; deep affection, adoration, pure love. 

somewhere along the way, mark’s kisses turn frantic, urgent, and donghyuck has to forcefully pull away, taking in a big gulp of air in the process. his gaze falls on mark’s face, and he takes him between his hands, looking him straight in the eyes. his thumbs brush his cheeks gently as he speaks in a soft voice, “i’m not going anywhere, baby. i’m right here.” 

he watches mark slightly relax at his words, leaning into donghyuck’s supple, warm touch. he closes his eyes for a moment, and donghyuck basks in the view of the moonlight reflecting on the vampire’s pale face before he’s opening his ruby red eyes and slotting his lips with donghyuck’s in another soft kiss. they kiss more under the moon and between the trees, hidden away from the rest of the world. donghyuck’s fingers play with the hair on the back of mark’s head as he steals more soft kisses, and it’s not until mark starts mouthing at his jaw, drawing tender breaths out of donghyuck’s mouth that donghyuck decides they should take this somewhere else. 

“let’s continue this in your car, yeah?” 

~

they’re in the middle of nowhere, right in the dark of the late night. mark’s car is now parked in a vacant parking lot, void of any life. donghyuck doesn’t waste any time getting on top of mark as soon as the car comes to a stop, effectively startling the vampire and eliciting a small sound of surprise from his lips before he’s straddling him, bringing their lips back together in a searing hot kiss.

mark gulps as they part, his eyes glossing with something unreadable. donghyuck knows this look, all too well. he knows what’s on mark’s mind from the way his jaw flexes, and how his hands on his waist grip his skin beneath his yellow jumper. 

“i miss you,” mark says, voice low and dark. he gulps again, and donghyuck watches as his tongue runs over his bottom lip. 

“well i’m with you right now, silly,” donghyuck teases. he’s only teasing, but the nails that dig gently into his hips hint that mark is not in the mood for teasing. donghyuck doesn’t mind this either. 

“i meant i miss you, dickhead.”

“hm?” donghyuck ticks his head to the side to mimic a confused puppy. “how so?”

mark almost growls, gripping the back of donghyuck’s neck to press their lips together, it’s short but sweet, short but intense, enough to turn donghyuck’s dick fully hard in his jeans. 

“i miss your body,” mark says, pushing donghyuck’s head to the side with his nose to run his lips over his exposed neck. he draws his teeth over his jaw and neck, and donghyuck can feel two sharp fangs run over his skin. “i miss your blood, i miss your hips and your thighs and your chest, i miss your dick most of all.”

donghyuck chokes a little at mark’s sudden explicit language, but he caves into it more than anything. he melts into mark’s touch, he lets mark explore his body with his hand. he lets his cold palms run over his back beneath his jumper, he lets mark squeeze his nipples until he whimpers. he lets mark do anything. he wanted this. he wanted mark. it’s been way too long. 

“take these off, baby,” mark hums, locking his fingers around the loops on donghyuck’s jeans, tugging at them until donghyuck pushes himself up on mark’s lap, carefully, so he did not knock the steering wheel, and lets his jeans fall down to the floor. “want to see all of you.”

he whimpers when mark presses his palm agaisnt his now exposed dick. he whimpers when mark kisses his neck while pumping his dick with his cold fist. he really did not imagine any of this to happen, but his mind was racing, over and over like a loop. 

“please mark,” donghyuck groans, grinding down into mark’s lap. his hands were gripping the leather headrest so hard that his knuckles went white. “please touch me harder.”

“ _harder_?” mark raises an eyebrow, drawing his head backwards. he was the one teasing now, he was the one acting like a confused puppy. “elaborate.”

donghyuck sighs, he can already feel his forehead dripping with sweat, his chest rising and falling in an unbelievable way. the heat from his own body contrasted with the coolness of mark’s undead skin, and he felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time, and it was perfect, too perfect. 

mark hums again, waiting for donghyuck’s response. but donghyuck couldn’t provide one. he just wanted mark in any way possible. 

“here,” mark let’s go of donghyuck’s dick, which the younger whines at. mark smirks as he thinks, before moving his fingers to brush donghyuck’s cheek.

“suck.”

“what?” donghyuck scoffs, eyes widening at mark’s words and actions. mark pushes his fingers against his swollen lips. 

“suck,” mark repeats, his lips twitching at the corners. “how else? we have no lube.”

donghyuck suddenly understands, his mind going blank for a moment. mark pushes his cold fingers past donghyuck’s lips, and mark hums contently as donghyuck begins to suck. 

donghyuck thinks he’s never been turned on like this before. 

it felt euphoric, the feeling of mark’s chilled fingers inside of his mouth, pressing his tongue down with the buds of his fingers. 

“you are so hot,” mark growls, pulling his fingers from donghyuck’s mouth so hard it pops. donghyuck doesn’t even have time to reply, because mark pops his knee up a little, so that donghyuck moves with his ass higher in the air, so high it nearly hits the steering wheel. “your lips are so beautiful.”

“i know,” donghyuck winks, pressing said lips to mark’s in a short kiss. it’s only short, because he pulls away with a gasp when mark unexpectedly pushes a finger into his ass. “fuck.”

mark was like heaven. in every way. but right now, mark was a god. a god who was making donghyuck feel like he was on the edge of the world, his thighs shaking and eyes rolling back. 

“does that feel good, baby?” mark asks, his head diving down to kiss donghyuck’s neck as he pushes another icy finger deep into his hole. “want me to fuck your ass with my fingers, baby?”

he was driving donghyuck insane, and donghyuck loved it. 

“please mark,” donghyuck’s head rolls back slightly as mark runs his fangs against his skin. this was driving him to euphoria. there was something about being so close to danger, so close to two teeth that could rip his throat out. it made him feel so, so — he couldn’t quite describe the feeling. “harder.”

the leather head rest donghyuck was grasping became rubber in between his hands as mark obliges, the two fingers that were slowly moving in and out of donghyuck’s ass now curling inside, and donghyuck couldn’t help the sounds that came out of his mouth as mark began scissoring his fingers inside of him, pumping them faster than donghyuck had ever ever ever had. 

“have you ever been finger fucked in a car, hyuck?” mark asks against his skin as he comes up for air between sucking his neck. donghyuck shoots him a glance — and he thinks he near enough dies. marks fangs were poking over the edge of his lips, lips that were so red and so, so swollen. his eyes were glowing red, brighter yet more full than donghyuck had ever seen. “have you?”

“no,” donghyuck answers truthfully, moving a hand to mark’s head and gripping his raven hair in a fist. mark hisses as his head falls back to hit the headrest. did he like when donghyuck wanted a little control? it sure seemed like it. donghyuck liked the challenge inside of mark’s eyes, and mark pushed a third finger inside of him. it was a stretch, and donghyuck was the one to hiss this time. donghyuck suddenly feels mark’s dick pressing against his own, which turns him on even more. 

he thinks with a smirk about mark’s dick, and how uncomfortable it must feel beneath his trousers, so as mark fingers work at his hole, going slower then faster, he works on mark’s belt, unfastening it and pulling his jeans down, just enough so that his dick springs from his trousers, slapping against his torso. 

“you are so—“ mark intakes a breath and donghyuck grips his dick in his warm hand. he wonders what that must feel like for mark, which turns him on even more. “— so good at handjobs.”

“i haven’t even started?” donghyuck smirks, but he regrets being cheeky because mark pulls his fingers out fully, before slamming them back in so hard donghyuck falls back against the steering wheel of the car for a moment. he had forgot they were in a car in the first place. it didn’t seem to matter. 

donghyuck can’t fully focus because mark’s fingers feel so fucking good. so good that if mark keeps rubbing his prostate the way he is he will cum at any given second. but he gawks his eyes open, and watches mark’s face scrunch in pleasure as he spits into his hand to begin jerking mark off at the same time. even the thought of what was going on was so, so, so good; donghyuck was wanking him off inside of a car at the dead of night when they should be hiding from a killer vampire. it turned him on. a little too much. 

“you. are. so. good,” mark says through clenched teeth, his fangs still visable, digging into his bottom lip. he was going to kill donghyuck looking this good. 

donghyuck screams as mark curls his fingers inside him, and he’s reminded of how close he is. so, he smirks, gripping mark’s dick and pressing it against his own, he wraps his hand around both of them (as much as he could, anyway) and begins to wank them both off at the same time, their dicks rubbing together. 

mark groans. he groans so loudly that donghyuck’s head spins in circles. he groans so much that his fingers begin to falter inside of donghyuck’s ass, until donghyuck squeezes his dick harder and he snaps out of his slight daze. 

“mark, i’m gonna cum any second,” donghyuck says, leaning forward so that his chest was slightly closer to mark’s. “your fingers are too good.”

mark smirks and grabs the back of donghyuck’s neck, bringing his neck to his mouth. he sucks on his skin again, humming at the pleasure of donghyuck’s dick rubbing against his own, and kisses his neck. 

“baby,” marks stutters, his hips lifting. “can i bite you?”

“huh?” donghyuck is in a daze and can’t think clearly. it was all too good. 

“i said - fuck - can i bite you?” he speaks, his fingers still fingering donghyuck hard. “you smell so fucking good.”

donghyuck’s eyes roll back at the thought. 

“yes.”

as soon as mark’s teeth sink into his neck, careful not to touch the scars of jaehyun’s doing, along with his dick rubbing against mark’s and the feeling of two cold fingers pounding his ass; he overloads. he cums as soon as mark hums into his skin as he bites him, he cums so hard it goes all over himself and all over mark. he’s not embarrassed, because as soon as his cum lands on marks torso, mark groans, cumming too. 

it was like a scene from a crazy erotica, and donghyuck loved it. he loved the feeling of his body shaking, not just from mark fingering him, or their dicks touching, or the fact mark was draining the blood out of his neck. 

“i never want this to end,” donghyuck says, breathless as mark pulls away from his neck and rubs the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, his own head now buried in mark’s neck. 

“i love you.”

mark is silent, but not for a long while. he kisses his head before he’s moving donghyuck from his neck to properly slot their swollen lips together. and donghyuck isnt too sure, but he thinks he hears mark mumble the words back against his lips. 

~

donghyuck thinks the feeling of mark playing with his hair is indescribable. his long, cool fingers card through donghyuck’s fading red locks, smoothing it out and occasionally scratching at his scalp, eliciting small hums of approval from the younger. he lays his head on mark’s lap, droopy eyes trained on the bright tv screen, watching a rerun of some show that has managed to capture his attention. its soundless in the dim room, the air filled with a tender sensation, swallowing them whole, calming them down. donghyuck has lost his sense of time, too gone in the feeling of mark’s fingers carding through his hair, slowly lulling him to sleep. he thinks the concept of time doesn’t seem to exist whenever he’s with the vampire. minutes turn into hours, and hours could turn into days, and donghyuck would still think it hasn’t been a mere second. his limbs scream with exhaustion after tonight’s little adventure, and it would be to his absolute pleasure to fall asleep right there in mark’s lap.

“the color in your hair has faded a lot,” mark suddenly points out, voice matching the quiet atmosphere but very much knocking donghyuck out of his sleepy, tired daze.

donghyuck hums in reply, snuggling deeper into the vampire’s lap, the low sound of the tv playing in the background. “i’ve been meaning to dye it again but you keep on distracting me, so, it’s all your fault.”

mark chuckles softly at that, his fingers gently tugging at said faded ruby strands. donghyuck almost moans at the feeling. 

“i think have a few boxes of red hair dye back at my dorm,” donghyuck voices his thoughts as he suddenly gets up from the warm position on mark’s lap, eyes lighting up the whole room as he speaks, “let’s dye it now!”

donghyuck watches the vampire snort, “red again? that’s boring.” 

donghyuck gasps, a little too dramatically, placing a hand on his heart, “boring?! it’s literally the most vibrant color ever!” he exclaims, faux hurt decorating his face. 

“sure thing,” comes mark’s reply after a small snort. “but you know, you’d look hot with black hair.” 

that catches donghyuck off guard. “black? wait, are you saying i don’t look hot with red hair?” 

that flusters the vampire, his eyebrows furrowing, “what?- no! im just saying i think you’d look even hotter with dark hair.”

donghyuck smirks, “so you admit i’m hot, mark lee?”

“i’ve said it before, hyuck.”

“yeah, during sex, which doesn’t count by the way,” donghyuck clarifies, the smirk still playing at his lips. 

mark just huffs, “you’re unbelievable. anyway, i think i have a box or two of dye in my closet. what do you say?” 

donghyuck pretends to think about it, although he’s made up his mind long ago, but mark gives him no time as he grabs his hand and pulls him off the couch and in the direction of his room, and donghyuck has no choice but to follow the vampire like a lost puppy as a sudden feeling of giddiness overwhelms him. 

“wait, why do you have boxes of black hair randomly lying around in your closet?” donghyuck questions as he watches mark fish around his closet, gathering the needed items that seem to be conveniently lying around in his closet. 

mark’s voice is distant, his head buried deep inside his dark oak closet, “let’s just say, you’re not the only one who has ever dyed their hair red.” 

donghyuck gasps at that rather loudly for dramatic effect, “so you’re telling me, goth vampire mark lee once had fiery red hair?” he exclaims, barely holding in his laugh. mark’s head pokes out of the closet at that, softly glaring at donghyuck, who’s snorting as he tries to picture his mark with flaming ruby red hair. 

“fuck you, it was an experiment gone wrong, and i low-key rocked it by the way,” mark explains, still glaring at the younger but with no real bite in his voice. donghyuck’s smile widens at that, his eyes forming happy crescents, all sleepiness and fatigue suddenly gone. 

“sure thing,” he replies teasingly, micmicking what the vampire had said just a few minutes ago. 

donghyuck follows mark into the bathroom, navy blue fluffy towels in hand. he watches mark place the stuff on the cream granite counter as he takes a seat on the toilet lid, pulling his legs up in process. 

“i hope you know what you’re doing,” donghyuck speaks with a lilt in his voice, gaze following the vampire in front of him, who’s busy mixing the hair dye in the metallic bowl. 

mark’s voice drips with confidence, and donghyuck knows the vampire is sporting a smirk, “i know what i’m doing, baby.” 

they wash the dye out of donghyuck’s hair an hour or two later as they banter, mark “accidentally” spraying donghyuck’s face with water, their laughs echoing within the walls of the bathroom, the sun threatening to rise over the horizon. donghyuck dries his hair with a towel as he stares at himself in the antique mirror, running his fingers through the damp strands. 

“you’re right, i do look even hotter,” donghyuck says playfully as he continues to towel his hair, smiling softly. 

he glances at the vampire, who stands rather broodingly by the window, watching the sky slowly transform from a dark navy to all light hues of pastel colors. he discards his towel on the chair by the desk before flopping down onto mark’s bed, the exhausting creeping back into his body. he gets under the covers and sighs contently as the scent of mark engulfs his nostrils. he eyes mark, who’s still standing in his place, seemingly unaware of where donghyuck is or what is he doing, but donghyuck knows better. 

“hey, you okay? c’mon let’s go to bed,” donghyuck mumbles tiredly, his face squished against mark’s pillow. 

“hyuck, why do you love me?”

donghyuck swears he feels his heart stop for a millisecond. he raises his head despite his the sleepiness and tiredness that consume him, “come again?” 

mark’s facing him now, and donghyuck feels the air shift in the room. “you said it in the car. why do you love me? i’m an evil vampire. why aren’t you scared of me? why don’t you hate me?” 

he’s absolutely very confused, and his drowsy state isn’t helping at all. he stares at the vampire, who looks puzzled and very defeated, and donghyuck’s mind is jumbled with thoughts. he doesn’t know what prompted the vampire to ask him such a question at this hour. he sighs deeply as he sits up, holding the blanket close to his body. his eyes are sincere as he speaks, and he hopes the words make sense. 

“i love you because you’re _you_ -“

“i’m broken and dead.” mark’s voice cuts him off, his tone full of anguish. donghyuck holds his tears in as he gathers his thoughts as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling at the side. donghyuck takes a look at mark, who walks across the dark room, his undead body fluttering with life, with annoyance, with pain, with love; everything a vampire shouldn’t have. he cups his face, glaring into a pair of glossy, red eyes. 

“you’re like a faded moon, pale and cold yet always there, no matter what. you’re always there sitting for me. you’re a faded moon because everything you do reminds me of the moon. everything. you’re bright and radiant and so, so, so important, but you’re damaged, a little faded at the edges, and that’s okay. that won’t stop me from loving you wholeheartedly.” he says, not letting a smile crack across his face. 

“if you love me then you’ll be faded, too,” his voice is so tender, so soft, so desolate.   
  
~ 

donghyuck doesn’t remember anything after that because his eyes flutter shut. he can just about remember the feeling of mark’s cold arms around his waist, his nose nuzzled into his chest. just faintly, though, but he can’t find the energy to questions if it was really real or not. 

at some point, donghyuck wakes up, and mark is no longer there. he looks out the window and gazed at the rising sun, the sky painted a lucid orange. unlike every other morning, he can’t see the faded moon in the sky.

~

a month goes by, maybe two. donghyuck doesn’t really keep count anymore. he doesn’t really care, he tries not to care. he tries not to think about it, about _him_. he tries not to wonder where mark has gone, or what mark is doing now. because the thought makes him feel sick, he’s a vampire, a vampire with dark thoughts, demons and deep-rooted pain. and now, now, donghyuck can’t shelter him anymore. not that he needed sheltering, because donghyuck likes to think he helped him through that. 

but donghyuck can’t help but think of him. every time he even so much as glances in the mirror, he thinks about him. he’s become him, in a way. his red hair now black, the color of mark. mark’s color — so deep and clean and sleek. mark, he’s surrounded him. now though, he doesn’t really mind. it’s more comforting than sad, he likes to think mark had a reason to leave, he hopes so, anyway. though it’s comforting, its weird. everywhere donghyuck goes now, he can feel someone there. he’s not sure if he’s imagining it, or if someone really is watching him, nothing would really surprise him anymore. 

“are you okay?” a voice breaks his trail of thought. he doesn’t know how to respond, because, really, he’s not okay for the most part, but he is okay at the same time, his mind was torn in half. he wasn’t hurt anymore, just confused. “you’ve been staring at that sandwich for the past fifteen minutes.”

donghyuck looks up and shoots jeno a look. he wasn’t sure how to respond. so instead, jeno speaks for him. “you’re thinking about mark, aren’t you?”

“no,” donghyuck lies. but his cheeks go pink, and anyone could see through him. “i’m over it.”

jeno sighs, taking a bite of his sandwich before responding with sad eyes. “you can be sad, donghyuck. i’m sad too, it’s not everyday your best friend of two years just ups and leaves in the middle of the night.”

donghyuck almost feels guilty then, because really, he hasn’t known mark all that long. it hasn’t even been six months. he laughs to himself as he thinks back to when he saw mark in that dumb class photo, how he wouldn’t believe his life had changed by then. 

“he’ll probably contact us soon,” jeno speaks again, pushing away his half-eaten sandwich. “he went back to canada, right? he’s probably just settling himself.”

“yeah,” donghyuck gulps, his throat way too dry. it seemed like the only reasonable explanation to tell people, maybe mark really did go back to canada, and he smiles at the thought of mark wandering in the snow, maybe even wearing donghyuck’s yellow sweater. he never returned that to donghyuck, now that he thinks of it. “maybe.”

“anyway,” jeno was obviously trying to lift the mood. his voice rings through the restaurant way too loudly, turning heads of nearby eaters. “we should head back soon, its going to start snowing again by nine.”

outside, donghyuck can see the the sky turning black, plunging the campus into a familiar lucid glow. donghyuck is sad there’s no stars, the sky full of thick, grey clouds instead, full of snow, waiting to coat the campus in a blanket of solid white. no stars, no snow, no nothing. it makes the night feel even more lonely. 

“yeah, i have class early tomorrow,” deep down, donghyuck knows he won’t be attending that class. he can’t stare at that god forsaken bat painting any longer. 

“i’ll walk you back to your dorm, give jaemin the rest of my sandwich,” the other’s voice is laced with a joke, but donghyuck can’t find it in him to laugh. “plus, you said you felt creeped out recently, i don’t feel right letting you go home alone.”

donghyuck feels bad. he wasn’t planning on going back home, not back to his assigned dorm room, anyway. he shouldn’t, he knows it, but he wants to. he really wants to. “it’s okay, i have to head somewhere before going home. plus, you’re exhausted, so go home.” 

jeno raises an eyebrow. “are you sure?” 

“i’m sure,” donghyuck rises to his feet, leaving his share of money for his food that he didn’t eat, well he did pick out the tomatoes, on the the table. “i’ll see you later.”

he walks out before jeno can really respond, he didn’t know how to reply if he was questioned. he didn’t want to seem like a love sick fool. 

~ 

he hates that he’s _here_. but why wouldn’t he be, why couldn’t he be? he laughs at his own actions as he goes to knock on the familiar wood of mark’s dorm room door. was he really expecting a response? he shakes his head, instead, reaching into his pocket to fetch out the key that mark left in his room a few days before he, well, before he left.

but much to his dismay, the door clicks open before he can even insert the key. his heart stops, freezing like ice in his chest. he doesn’t want to get his hopes up, he doesn’t want to feel this. is mark here? or did he just leave the door unlocked the last time he came around to sit on mark’s bed and cry? 

he steps inside. it’s rather dark, only the vivid light of the red candle on the table in the middle of the room. mark would never light the candle, he only brought them for decoration. donghyuck finds himself thinking that’s weird, his chest hurting even more. 

_because someone is here and it’s not mark_. 

he’s sitting on the couch, all too comfortably. donghyuck eyes him for a moment, trying not let the fear overcome his body. he looks at every inch of the new face, small and pale. too pale, too white and icy and cold. he knew what that meant, he knew what the ruby red eyes that stare at him with a playful, sinful smirk alongside it means. a vampire. a vampire he didn’t recognize. 

“ah, donghyuck,” the voice is sweeter than he expected, yet laced with so much sarcasm, so much demeaning calculus that it was frightening.

and then it hits him. the small face and round eyes, a pointed nose and long legs that are crossed over on the sofa, one knee holding his hand and glass of wine like he was at an expedition. he’s seen this face in photographs, he’s seen this face in his nightmares and imagination. he was different, brown hair swapped for a deep red, almost the color of blood. 

he speaks again, confirming the thoughts reeling inside donghyucks brain. 

“it’s nice to finally meet you,” he places the glass of wine on the coffee table. “i’m jungwoo, you may have heard of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.... as you can probably tell. this won’t be the end. we are going to post a sequel to this! something darker, more explicit and interesting. so definitely keep an eye on our pages if your interested in reading that!
> 
> can’t believe we’re done with this and the faded moon universe has come to an end... to date, it’s my biggest writing project ever and i couldn’t have had a better partner to do it with!!! i’ve grown so attached to the universe and characters that i cant believe we’re done and i won’t be writing faded moon donghyuck anymore.... however i’m excited for the future and what it holds :]
> 
> big thanks to everyone who read this and kept up with it, commented, and gave kudos. you’re what motivated us to keep writing and sharing! i love u all and... we’ll see u in the sequel :}
> 
> you can yell at us here!
> 
> [sarah’s cc](https://curiouscat.me/badream)
> 
> [em’s cc](https://curiouscat.me/bpnct)


	7. sequel now out!

“will he ever make up for what he’s done?”

we finally posted the sequel guys! you can check it out now on mine or sarah’s page!

please enjoy. <3


End file.
